Mi fotógrafo
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: • Pues me gustaría dejar una descripción bien padre pero creo que será mejor que ustedes lean y se sorprendan por lo cliché de la historia, claro si les gusta y si no pues ignoren la historia. • Si hay faltas de ortografía o incoherencias, discúlpenme. • Los personajes de BSD no me pertenecen así que el crédito va para sus autores originales , la historia es mía.
1. Sonrisa

p dir="ltr"He aquí un chico de cabello gris con un gorrito de fiesta y los ojos bien abiertos. En sus manos sostiene una caja con un bonito envoltorio y un gran moño color azul./p  
p dir="ltr"- Anda Atsushi-kun abreló - le invito la chica delante de él./p  
p dir="ltr"Aun sorprendido quita el moño para después pasar a deshacerse del envoltorio y por fin abriendo la caja. Dentro de esa caja se encontraba la cosa que mas quería el peligris. La sorpresa abandono al chico para darle paso a una sonrisa. Una enorme sonrisa con ojos llorosos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Kyoka-chan no tenias que hacerlo - dijo tratando de mantener su voz firme./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero te encanta, ¿por qué lloras? ¿No te gusto?/p  
p dir="ltr"Inmediatamente se limpio esas lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo y negó rápidamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me gusta - miro a la chica, con cuidado y utilizando sus dos manos sacó una cámara - Esto es demasiado para mí./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nada es demasiado, te lo mereces - le sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"Su amiga de apenas 7 años le dio una cámara de regalo, lo que él había estado deseando desde que lo probo. Le sorprende el hecho de que exactamente ella le este dando un regalo bastante caro, no sabe demasiado de cámaras, sabe lo esencial y a juzgar por la marca esa cámara era bastante cara./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oye Kyoka-chan, ¿como obtuviste el dinero para esto? - esa pregunta le sorprendió bastante a la susodicha./p  
p dir="ltr"- No deberías preguntar eso Atsushi es de mala educación./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si pero esto.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Deja de preocuparte por eso y ve a disfrutarla - lo interrumpió y le señalo el lugar - No estamos en el parque por nada./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Pero y tú?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Mañana me voy - desvío la mirada - Así que tengo que irme para terminar de empacar - lo miro de nuevo y le sonrió - Pero con esto - le señala la cámara - Se que siempre me recordarás./p  
p dir="ltr"- Kyoka.../p  
p dir="ltr"Por unos minutos hubo un silencio que no se atrevían a romper./p  
p dir="ltr"- Je al fin dijiste solo mi nombre - le volvió a sonreir - Atsushi, prometeme que mañana te iras a despedir./p  
p dir="ltr"- Voy a ir - dijo devolviendole la sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ahora ve a probar la cámara!/p  
p dir="ltr"La pequeña se dio vuelta y camino hacia la salida del parque. Atsushi había encendido la cámara en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, observo a su amiga y antes de que traspasará la puerta logro tomarle una foto. Miro la foto y sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora que estaba sólo con su nueva cámara debería probarla asi que comenzo a caminar sin rumbo por el parque. Siempre le habían gustado los lugares tranquilos y que a la vista dan paz, ese precisamente era uno de esos por eso su pequeña amiga lo llevo hasta ahí para darle el regalo./p  
p dir="ltr"Una ardilla estaba parada sobre uno de los tantos árboles que había sin hacer nada en especifico y eso era algo que él debía fotografiar, tomo la cámara en sus manos, enfocó y tomo la foto a lo cual la ardilla reaccionó escondiéndose./p  
p dir="ltr"Feliz de la foto que tomo siguió caminando pero ahora con la cámara preparada, no quería perderse nada. Camino otro poco mas, observó a una flor que solo en algunos días abriría sus pétalos para ver al mundo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Genial! - susurro y tomo foto./p  
p dir="ltr"Siguió su camino tomando fotos de mas flores, ardillas, aves e incluso de los insectos. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero para él, el tiempo se había detenido./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya el sol hace un contraste maravilloso~/p  
p dir="ltr"Sin darse cuenta regresó al lugar donde empezó su maravillosa sesión fotográfica natural. Enfocó su cámara una vez mas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Se vería mejor... - dio unos pasos adelante - Mmm no, debería ser hacia abajo... - bajo un poco su cámara y él./p  
p dir="ltr"En los diferentes caminos del parque, a las orillas, cada cierta distancia se encuentran bancos para que cualquier persona pueda sentarse ahí a disfrutar del lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"Enfocó de nuevo su cámara ya que uno de los bancos podía verse y al momento de fijarse bien, una persona se encontraba ahí. Ese escenario le parecía mas que perfecto, un paisaje espectacular con el brillo del sol a punto de dejarle el paso a la noche, los árboles con tonos mas oscuros, sin aves o ardillas que estén sobre ellos y una persona totalmente en calma y concentrada leyendo un libro. Sin perder mas tiempo y sin esperar alguna invitación tomo la foto./p  
p dir="ltr"Miro su cámara, la foto que acababa de tomar le parecía mas que perfecta y aunque ya estaba satisfecho su instinto le decía que tenia que tomar otra. Enfocó su cámara y esta vez a la persona que se encontraba leyendo, se sentía demasiado lejos así que decidió acercarse más. Tenia la sensación de estar haciendo mal al tomar una fotografia a la persona sin su consentimiento pero en el momento justo la tomo./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se sentía nervioso y ansioso después de haberla tomado, bajo lentamente la cámara y miro a la persona, no, mas bien al chico. Unos años mas grande que él, adolescente tal vez, ropa negra, cabello castaño desaliñado, su ojo café y cansado lo miraba, el otro ojo estaba vendado. Y por si fuera poco un semblante serio que provoco que se le pusieran lo pelos de punta al peligris. El joven castaño se levanto./p  
p dir="ltr"emOh, no. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi ya estaba temblando, al notar que se había levantado miro a sus alrededores, nadie, el semblante del joven cambio. Ahora sonreía y eso hizo que el peligris se calmara un poco, el joven castaño dio media vuelta hacia él, cerrando su libro y colocando su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón después la sonrisa que había calmado al chico cambio a una siniestra./p  
p dir="ltr"em¡Ah, que miedo! /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Grito en su interior, ahora ya no soportaba que el castaño lo mirara con ese semblante./p  
p dir="ltr"- Y-y-yoooo... yo... l- lo siento - intento disculparse lo mejor que pudo pero el miedo le podía mas y se notaba el temblor de cada una de sus partes del cuerpo que podían ser visibles./p  
p dir="ltr"Alejándose lentamente y dando la media vuelta intento /Pero una mano lo detuvo por el hombro./p  
p dir="ltr"- D-de veras lo siento, no era mi intención molestarle... - su voz sonaba cada vez mas baja mientras hablaba - S- s- soooloo tomaba una f- foto.../p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño que lo detuvo no decía ni una palabra pero el peligris sintió su mano fría aun con su ropa./p  
p dir="ltr"emFrío/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi vio de reojo la mano./p  
p dir="ltr"em¡Vendas!/em/p  
p dir="ltr"Supuso que ese frío se debía a las vendas./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por que tomaste una foto?/p  
p dir="ltr"Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y por unos instantes se abstuvo de respirar al escuchar la voz del chico. Tomando valor y una fuerte bocanada de aire hablo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Solo tomaba fotos para pasar el tiempo y usted salió en dos de ellas pero no fue intencionalmente, quería sacarle foto a la luz del atardecer en su punto en el parque y no podía ser grosero pidiéndole que se moviera a otro lado estando tan concentrado leyendo! - se calló abruptamente./p  
p dir="ltr"Podía sentir sus ritmo cardiaco acelerado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien./p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora si, sentía que su respiración se había detenido completamente por mas tiempo de lo que su cuerpo le podía permitir./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué? - finalmente soltó./p  
p dir="ltr"Volteo inmediatamente con una sorpresa en el rostro que podía notarse a kilómetros pero para su desgracia y aún mas sorpresa el chico ya estaba mas que lejos de su /El castaño se detuvo y giro la cabeza para mirar al peligris sorprendido. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo recuerda que me debes una - una ráfaga de viento hacia que el cabello del castaño bailará con el, la luz y la sombra del lugar donde se encontraba hacían el contraste perfecto para aquel cuerpo delgado vestido de negro, y con esa sonrisa lograban que se viera celestial. Se giró y continuo su camino./p  
p dir="ltr"emQue hermoso/em./p  
p dir="ltr"Es lo que pensó al mirar esa inesperada acción por parte del chico de las vendas.../p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Estas babeando las hojas del reporte de nii- san! ¡Atsushi!... - sin cuidado alguno, la chica introdujo su mano por el cuello de la camisa del dormilón hacia su espalda./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Aaaaah! - grito levantándose de la silla y cayéndose por inercia - ¡Naomi! - grito de nuevo pero esta vez ya estando completamente despierto./p  
p dir="ltr"- Dime Atsushi - le contesto sonriente./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!/p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo no hice nada./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nada? - paso su mano hacia atrás tanteando en el suelo hasta que encontró la causa de su caída - Entonces nada son dos cubos de hielo./p  
p dir="ltr"- No./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi miro a Naomi con una ceja levantada./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi, babeabas los documentos importantes, ¿qué querías que hiciera si no despertabas por mas que te gritaba?/p  
p dir="ltr"Suspiró./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo, no vuelvas a usar hielos./p  
p dir="ltr"- No te prometo nada - le sonríe y le da la mano para ayudarle a levantarse - ¿Por qué dormías encima del trabajo de mi querido nii-san ?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Y-yo lo siento - miro a la chica - Llegue, no vi a nadie así que tome asiento y me quede dormido./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Acaso no duermes bien?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Últimamente no./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Sigues tomando fotos de la ciudad entera?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si... - contesto avergonzado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Al ritmo que llevabas desde el comienzo pensamos que terminarías la ciudad en menos de dos meses./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno es que tomo detalles de los lugares a los que voy./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si pero por eso no llevas ni un cuarto de la ciudad./p  
p dir="ltr"- La verdad es que quiero tomarlo con calma./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues esta bien que lo tomes con calma pero no es bueno que te sobreesfuerces./p  
p dir="ltr"- Cuando tomo fotografías pierdo la noción del tiempo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno por algo todos amamos tus fotografías, por tu dedicación. Sobre todo el jefe. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso no lo se.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno es mas que obvio, ¿por qué no mejor hace una revista con fotos tuyas? Digo se vendería mejor que una revista con pocas fotos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es por eso que son tan codiciadas las revistas, no nos quites lo que nos da de comer Naomi - con una pila de hojas en brazos entra el joven Junichiro./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Nii-san! - grito emocionada la de cabello oscuro y se lanzo sobre la espalda de su hermano./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Naomi cuidado! - la pila de hojas estaba tambaleandose así que el peligris corrió a ayudarle./p  
p dir="ltr"Después de haber establecido la seguridad de las hojas en la mesa, los tres se sentaron./p  
p dir="ltr"- La edición de este mes ya salio y las fotografías de Atsushi causan sensación - sonríe - Como siempre. Felicidades./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh gracias Naomi./p  
p dir="ltr"- Por cierto Atsushi, el jefe te habla./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué hasta ahora se lo dices hermano?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Porque alguien me tacleo y por poco los papeles que tanto me costo acomodar caían sin respeto alguno al suelo - dijo en un tono acusativo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Respeto?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - no dijo nada más./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se levanto de la silla y salio. Sabia ya el momento exacto en que los hermanos empezaban una pelea y estar en una pelea de hermanos, de ellos, era mas que cansado y estresante. Y lo sabe mas que perfectamente, ya estuvo en una, no quiere volver a tener esa experiencia./p  
p dir="ltr"Con paso apresurado llego a la oficina del jefe. Tocó solo dos veces y se escucho un "adelante" desde /Entro./p  
p dir="ltr"- Buenas tardes Fukuzawa-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi no es necesaria tanta formalidad./p  
p dir="ltr"- Jeje. ¿Necesitaba algo?/p  
p dir="ltr"- La revista de este mes ya salió y de nuevo las fotos son las mejores - le hizo seña de que tomara asiento - Son un éxito./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me alegra que sea así./p  
p dir="ltr"- Las revistas ya fueron entregadas a la ciudad solo falta entregarlas a las otras zonas, gracias a ti, nos estamos volviendo internacionales./p  
p dir="ltr"- No creo que todo sea por mis fotos, la revista es interesante e informativa, muy buena para que todo el mundo la lea./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno Atsushi tú mismo has visto y oído las opiniones de nuestros clientes sobre la revista, la información les agrada pero lo que mas los cautiva son las fotos - siguió halagando su trabajo - Es gracias a ellas que tanto tú, como nosotros hemos avanzado en nuestras caminos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tanto así? - pregunto mas que avergonzado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Demasiado que.. - hizo una pausa y se levanto de su lugar - Te han llegado muchas ofertas de trabajo en las cuales podrías desarrollarte mas en tu carrera - se acerco a él y le tendió un sobre amarillo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Han llegado aquí las ofertas de trabajo?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Al no saber tu ubicación exacta no pueden mandartela directamente y cada vez que llega una siempre hay un regalo de disculpa por las molestias causadas. Rampo esta fascinado por la cantidad de dulces que ha recibido estos dos meses - regreso a su lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se sintió mal por las ofertas de trabajo que recibió el jefe por él, tanto que debía salir del lugar para no desmayarse, no sabia que hacer./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo Atsushi, no me molesta haber recibido las ofertas, al contrario estoy feliz por ti. Ya que así podrás avanzar mas y cumplir tu sueño./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Tus contratos con la revista son solo temporales y por las fotos, aquí no tienes contrato fijo. Eres un buen fotógrafo y sabes que puede hacer mas que solo tomar fotos de nuestros artículos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me gusta hacerlo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo sé - sonríe - Pero debes aprovechar las puertas que se abren a ti./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero, ¿qué sucederá con las fotos de la revista?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno pues nosotros tenemos a otro fotógrafo que gracias a ti ha mejorado bastante, podemos seguirle ayudando a mejorar más./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, Kenji tiene potencial, si tan solo no se durmiera después de comer./p  
p dir="ltr"- Todos tenemos defectos - miro con semblante serio al peligris - Atsushi de ahora en adelante no te preocupes por nosotros, solo preocupate por ti y tú futuro. Tomate tu tiempo para leer todas y cada una de las ofertas que hay y elige la que te parezca mejor./p  
p dir="ltr"El chico asintió y miro el sobre./p  
p dir="ltr"- Una cosa mas antes de irte, era parte mi deber leer quien te mando las ofertas y por los nombres y para donde quieres llegar te recomiendo "La port"./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias - sonrió tristemente y se levanto de su lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Buena suerte - antes de salir hizo una reverencia./p  
p dir="ltr"Salio y camino por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la sala de los empleados donde dejo sus cosas, iba mas que triste y emocionado, sus sentimientos estaban hechos bola y no sabia que hacer./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hey muchacho, ¿estas bien? - se acerco a él./p  
p dir="ltr"- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Kunikida-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- Definitivamente no estas bien. ¿Es por las noticias del jefe?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Podría decirse que si - comento por fin mirando al rubio - ¿Ya sabia de esto?/p  
p dir="ltr"- No detalladamente, entonces, ¿te vas? - pregunta directa, como era de esperarse./p  
p dir="ltr"- No lo sé - alzó los hombros y dio media vuelta para tomar sus cosas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sea lo que sea que vayas a elegir, te deseamos la mejor de las suertes./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias, Kunikida-san - se despidió del rubio y salio del edificio./p  
p dir="ltr"La noticia de dejar la revista para la que trabajo mas de dos años le era difícil, ellos le ayudaron a crecer en el aspecto de la fotografia, gracias a ellos ha recibido tantas ofertas también ha pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que los considera su familia, las fiestas que pasaron juntos, las risas, los lloriqueos, las jugarretas, las disputas, todo. No se le hace justo dejar todo así de repente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vamos Atsushi ni que te fueras a mudar lejos - se dijo a si mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"Pero la idea de empezar algo nuevo le emocionaba y le hacia ilusión que le daba /Caminar sin rumbo tiene sus consecuencias y la suya fue ir hacia el lado opuesto de donde vive./p  
p dir="ltr"- Genial y, ¿ahora qué? - su día a día era: llegar a la agencia de "Detective" entregar las fotos que le habían pedido para después informarse que era lo siguiente que debía fotografiar, hablar con todos, salir a comer con ellos, después tomar rumbo para hacer su trabajo y por ultimo llegar a casa./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su teléfono sonaba dentro de su mochila. 1, 2, 3... no se daba cuenta, 4, 5, 6... el teléfono sonaba cada 2 minutos, 7, 8... ahora ya no había ni tiempo entre las /Atsushi se había parado en el cruce ya que el semáforo marcaba rojo y seguía sin darse cuenta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Disculpa - sintió toques en su hombro, volteo - Creo que te hablan - le señalo la mochila./p  
p dir="ltr"Al voltear no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a un hombre de cabello castaño hablándole, sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él. El chico castaño al que fotografió el día de su cumpleaños en el parque, nunca lo iba a olvidar y ahora estaba mas que sorprendido de verlo de nuevo, jamás creyó que pasaría algo así./p  
p dir="ltr"- No se quien sea la persona pero veo que es importante - dijo mirando la mochila./p  
p dir="ltr"Saliendo de su shock, saco el teléfono y contesto inmediatamente sin siquiera fijarse en quien llama./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hola?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Maldita sea Atsushi, ¿por qué no contestas las llamadas? ¿Estas bien?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento, estaba ocupado - miro de reojo al hombre, noto que ya había perdido el interés en él ya que se encontraba a su lado una mujer con la que hablaba amenamente, se giro y espero la señal para el cruce./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué te mantenía tan ocupado que no contestabas?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno es algo que prefiero contártelo en casa./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso espero Atsushi y esto lo pagaras trayendo tú la cena./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es justo - suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento - ¿Qué te apetece cenar?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Tendrás que sorprenderme./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ryuu... - abrió los ojos y avanzo junto con las personas el cruce - ¿Estas seguro que quieres que te sorprenda?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Da tu mejor esfuerzo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Lo amarás si es hecho a mano?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que si./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces esperalo con ansias - se escucho una suave risa del otro lado de la línea, inconscientemente en su rostro se formo una sonrisa - Te quiero, nos vemos - se termino de despedir y colgó el teléfono, miro a su alrededor y ahora estaba en un punto muerto porque en primera, no sabia que cocinar y en segunda seguía caminado. De lo que el peligris no se dio cuenta es que cierto hombre estaba pasos tras de él y pudo escuchar lo que dijo./p  
p dir="ltr"Al paso de su caminar observaba las tiendas por las que pasaba, trataba de que algo se le ocurriera para cocinar y sorprender./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué es lo que puedo cocinarle? - se detuvo - Mmm, ¿tal vez chazuke? No eso me gusta solo a mi./p  
p dir="ltr"A lo lejos podía observar un pequeño parque, que le venia perfecto para descansar y pensar. Siguió su camino hasta llegar y tomar asiento en un banco bajo un árbol. Observo atento el lugar, era uno de los que visitaría pronto y le gustaba./p  
p dir="ltr"- Puedo sorprenderle con... un pastel de carne... - miró al frente en un punto fijo - ¿Será?/p  
p dir="ltr"La idea de lo que iba cocinar era vaga pero prefería eso a no tener nada, se levanto y decidió ir a comprar lo necesario. Salio de nuevo a la ciudad pero esta vez se dirigía al /Estando ya en el lugar, caminaba con una canasta de compras en mano y ahora es cuando las ideas venían solas a su cabeza. Por fin obtuvo la combinación exacta para la cena de esta noche./p  
p dir="ltr"Seguro de si, llevo todo a la caja, pago y se fue del lugar con varias bolsas./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Atsushi! - alguien lo llamo en cuanto salia del super. Al voltear sonrió y saludo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola Yosano- san./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi dime que haces aquí con todas esas bolsas, no me digas que Rampo te envío por mas dulces./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, esto es lo que cenaré./p  
p dir="ltr"- Habría sido un articulo perfecto el que Rampo pidiera mas dulces./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Eso le interesaría a las personas?/p  
p dir="ltr"- No, pero mi articulo de el azúcar en niveles altos en la sangre y una buena foto de él y sus dulces, creo que si. No, aseguraría que si./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh Yosano-san - río ante tal comentario./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me sorprende que aun no le salgan caries. Como sea Atsushi parece que estas ocupado./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Necesitaba algo?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, quería que me ayudarás a atrapar a Kunikida comiendo por estos rumbos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿A Kunikida-san?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno he escuchado que él no lo ha estado haciendo como se lo recomendé./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso seria... ¿no es raro para una persona como él?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar. Pero no te quiero entretener, tendrás una cena romántica y todo tiene que estar perfecto y a la hora - le sonríe con picardía./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eh... - la sonrisa de la azabache hizo que el color en sus mejillas se asomara./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Estas...? No pensaste en la probabilidad de que hoy.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Que pena que no le puedo ayudar ahora - le interrumpió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, bueno te deseo una buena velada./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hasta luego - la azabache se despidió, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente./p  
p dir="ltr"Aun seguía colorado por el comentario que interrumpió de la azabache./p  
p dir="ltr"- Menos mal - sonrió y se dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar para tomar el bus. En su camino pudo oler un delicioso olor a pan recién horneado, miro la panadería de donde salía y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había comida nada. Por el bien de su hambre decidió entrar y comprar algunos. No le tomo mucho tiempo el comprar, retomo su camino al bus y pudo transportarse sano y salvo a su departamento./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar dejo sus zapatos en la puerta y entro directo a la cocina a dejar todas las bolsas, degusto de sus panecillos y se dispuso a cocinar. Le había tomado menos de tres horas cocinar, si, le fallo una receta y tuvo que investigarla en Internet. Al terminar decidió darse un baño. Antes de entrar a la ducha se fijo en el reloj de pared./p  
p dir="ltr"- No falta mucho - dijo adentrándose en el baño./p  
p dir="ltr"Abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, estando ahí solo, volvió a recordar lo que al medio día le dijo el jefe./p  
p dir="ltr"- Una nueva oportunidad - dijo recitando en resumen todo lo que dijo el jefe. Ciertamente era muy bueno que le quieran dar trabajo en empresas pero seguía estando muy triste el tener que dejarlos. Seguía dándole vueltas a ese tema mientras se bañ /Termino su ducha, salio, se vistió de una forma casual y se dirigió a la pequeña sala para esperar a su acompañante./p  
p dir="ltr"Su baño le había tomado mas tiempo de lo que él mismo esperaba, pero termino siendo el tiempo perfecto para esperar el menor tiempo posible a su cita. Que no tardo en llegar./p  
p dir="ltr"Se abrió la puerta del departamento y se levanto./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bienvenido - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola - le contesto de vuelta./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué tal tu día?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Pesado - deja sus llaves en el platito de la mesita y se acerca a el peligris - ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Ya me dirás que es lo que paso?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro pero antes - se acerco al azabache, lo abrazo por el cuello juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso - Te parece si hablamos mientras cenamos./p  
p dir="ltr"Con una sonrisa en los labios asiente el azabache y se dejar guiar por su querido jinko a la mesa donde se encuentra un mantel, un juego de cubiertos y vajillas perfectamente /Toma asiento mientras que el de ojos bicolor comienza a servir la cena./p  
p dir="ltr"- Todo esto es por el mal rato que te hice pasar - habla mientras sirve en el plato./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nada más por eso?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿En serio?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No hay otra razón - le sonríe y señala el plato con su cabeza - Pruébalo./p  
p dir="ltr"El azabache mira su plato; sonrie y prueba la comida. Al momento de probarla el sabor exploto en su boca./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta delicioso - dijo para después comer otro bocado./p  
p dir="ltr"El peligris sonrió y estaba feliz de que le gustara la cena que preparo. Se sirvió también y tomo asiento. Por unos minutos observo a el azabache disfrutar de la cena y cuando este se dio cuenta de que el no habia probado ni un bocado se detuvo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué sucede Atsushi? - le miro en espera de una respuesta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ah no era mi intención incomodarte - dijo avergonzado./p  
p dir="ltr"- No lo haces, no has probado nada y ademas tienes la mirada perdida, ¿qué te preocupa? - al mirar al peligris notó esa expresión de tristeza - Puedes contarme lo que sea./p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor observó la calma con la que esperaba el azabache para que le dijera algo, suspiro y finalmente se decidió a hablar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes hoy llegue a la agencia y entregue mis fotos y Naomi me puso hielo en la espalda porque estaba durmiendo sobre papeles importantes, después llego Tanizaki y casi lo tira después de eso fui a la oficina del jefe donde me habló del éxito de la revista del mes... también me dijo que en estos dos últimos meses ha recibido ofertas de trabajo dirigidas a mi, me entregó las ofertas en un sobre amarillo hasta me dio una recomendación y Rampo se comió los regalos que venían con ellos. El jefe me dijo que podía tomar el trabajo que quiera pero me pone triste dejarlos y se que Kenji haría un gran trabajo como fotógrafo, también se que darle muchas vueltas a esto, sabiendo que lo que sea que decida esta bien, es tonto pero... - termino de hablar y no sabe en que momento se puso de pie y llego al sillón, sorprendido volteo y miro al azabache detrás de él - Eh... - no sabia que decir./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien Atsushi - una de las manías que tenia Atsushi es que cuando se pone a pensar de más o se siente nerviso camina sin saber, eso lo tiene mas que presente el azabache. Rodea el sillón para sentarse a su lado - Este es un gran cambio, ¿no es así?. Así que te diré que si el jefe te dio una recomendación debes seguirla, el sabe perfectamente tus metas, yo también así que los dos pensamos que otro trabajo que te acerque mas a lo que deseas es lo mejor para ti./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que no los dejaras de ver, ¿cierto?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Si pero ya me acostumbré tanto a ellos que.../p  
p dir="ltr"- El cambio da miedo, eso es comprensible pero debes seguir Atsushi y no digo que estando con ellos no avances pero te sería mas difícil. Puedes visitarlos siempre que quieras ellos nunca te negaran la entrada./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso es verdad, en serio que esto me pone triste - le mira con tristeza/p  
p dir="ltr"- Y a mi no me gusta verte así - con cuidado pasa su mano por la mejilla del peligris a lo cual este responde con una pequeña sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"En ese momento los dos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron a los ojos. Sin esperar mas Atsushi se lanza a los brazos de Ryuunosuke y este le corresponde el abrazo./p  
p dir="ltr"Unos minutos duraron con el abrazo hasta que el azabache le animo a mirar las propuestas de trabajo, Atsushi saco el sobre de la mochila y se las mostró. Akutagawa lo tomo y leyó las hojas, mientras leía le comentaba las pros y los contras a su pareja, el peligris escucho atentamente hasta que llego la propuesta de "La port"./p  
p dir="ltr"- El jefe me dijo que esta era una buena opción así que estaría bien considerarla ¿no?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno de acuerdo a su propuesta, si - dijo mientras leía - De hecho hasta yo te diría que tomaras esta, esta muy bien lo que proponen hasta te dan una pequeña cantidad de dinero de las ganancias para hacer tu propio álbum./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno si tú dices eso y el jefe también debería hablar con ellos así que mañana en la mañana les hablare, solo espero que no hayan encontrado a alguien mas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues eso lo dudo, ya que yo no te dejaría ir por nada - le sonríe, se acerca a él y antes de que le diera un beso en la mejilla el peligris giro su cabeza haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso./p  
p dir="ltr"Un beso que lentamente fue subiendo de intensidad, y que de solo beso paso a toqueteos en todo el cuerpo./p  
p dir="ltr"-/p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya solo nos falta a quien dejarle la redacción y las fotografías - dijo mirando los papeles que sostenía - Dazai que paso con las propuestas que pedí que mandaras./p  
p dir="ltr"- Todas han sido recibidas pero aun no hay confirmaciones - contestó el castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"- Será mejor que lo hagan pronto, no estamos como para esperarlos mucho tiempo - recalcó./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo Chuuya, sabremos de ellos mañana - aseguro la mujer que se sentaba a su lado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno les daremos el día de mañana como ultimo así que por favor vayan preparándose por si habrá o no. Eso seria todo por hoy, pueden retirarse - dijo y todos sus empleados hicieron caso - Mañana tendremos más trabajo espero que Alice no se haya salido de nuevo del edificio - murmuraba para si. /p  
p dir="ltr"- Chuuya, recuerda que tenemos que verificar la aprobación de comerciales y anuncios - tomo las carpetas de la mesa - Te dejare esto - le da las carpetas - Leelas y hablemos mas tarde./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, ane-san - salio de la sala detrás de ella./p  
p dir="ltr"Caminaba detrás de la mujer con las carpetas en mano por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas oficinas. Al llegar miro que su ane-san no entro y siguió derecho pero no le dio importancia así que entró a la suya. Al momento de querer cerrar algo hacia que esta no cerrara, se volteo para fijarse que era y se encontró con una mano llena de vendas, sonrió con malicia e intento cerrarla puerta nuevamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Acaso me quieres dejar sin brazo?! - se quejó./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que tu brazo se interponga a la hora que quiero cerrar no es culpa mía - dijo alejándose de la puerta - Dazai sabes que tienes que tocar./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, quería verte./p  
p dir="ltr"- Acabas de verme - se acercó al escritorio dejando las carpetas sobre el y antes de darse media vuelta unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura./p  
p dir="ltr"- No de esta manera - coloca su barbilla en el hombro del de cabello naranja - Que si no te gusta, dejare de hacerlo - sonríe./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo no dije eso - comentó un sonrojado Chuuya - Estamos en el trabajo así que.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Así que... ¿deberíamos hacerlo?/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Ah?! De que hablas Dazai, será mejor que te vayas de una vez si no quieres tener vendas en la cabeza de nuevo - se separo del castaño, rodeo el escritorio y se sento en la silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Chuuya eres bastante malo - dijo el castaño con una mueca de dolor fingida - Pero bien me iré, solo no me vengas a rogar en la noche - dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk - sabia que estaba fingiendo pero aun así le molestaba./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño al salir de la oficina, se dirigió a la salida. Ya no tenia trabajo o eso según él lo decía. Al salir el viento le golpeo haciendo que cerrara un ojo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Mmm será mejor que me vaya a casa - el clima le decía que se apresurará si no quería mojarse./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"°°°°br / /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	2. Mirada

p dir="ltr"Normalmente a estas horas estaría durmiendo plácidamente abrazando a la persona que esta a lado de él, pero había algo que le inquietaba y era que si no marcaba ahora, no obtendría el trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"Bueno eran las 5:30 de la mañana, no estaba seguro de si le contestarán, ya no aguantaba así que sin más marco el numero de la /Comenzó a sonar el tono, avisandole que estaba marcando, espero pacientemente por 30 segundos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro Atsushi, a esta hora te van a contestar - separó el telefono de su oreja y estaba a punto de colgar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, agencia de publicidad "La port", área de fotografia - se oyó al otro lado de la línea, sorprendiendo al peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eh... si, s-sooy Nakajima Atsushi y hablo para tener la entrevista de trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entrevista... - hubo silencio por un momento - ¡Oh, si! Eres uno de los que le mandaron una propuesta, ¿no es así? - la voz que al principio parecía monótona ahora era algo cantarina y relajada - Bien, tendrás que venir a las 7 de la mañana con los papeles correspondientes y te haremos la entrevista./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien, gracias - dijo Atsushi aun perplejo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien entonces nos vemos - dicho esto sonó el tono de colgado./p  
p dir="ltr"El peliblanco hizo lo mismo, dejo el teléfono en la mesa y regreso a la habitación, a la cama donde lentamente para no despertar a su novio, entro en ella./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tendrás la entrevista? - dijo con una voz ronca./p  
p dir="ltr"- No quería... - fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo hay que volver a dormir - le sonrió - No queda bastante tiempo así que hay que aprovecharlo - se acercó al peliblanco para abrazarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi no dijo nada, pues le gustaba que le abrazara, se quedaron así por unos 10 minutos hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar./p  
p dir="ltr"- No deberíamos ir a trabajar - comentó el azabache con los ojos cerrados./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo aun no tengo trabajo - sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso quiere decir que yo soy el que no debería ir a trabajar - abrazó más fuerte a su chico - Para poder besarte toda la mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ah... e-eeh... a-aaah! - abrió los ojos como platos, sus mejillas se pusieron rojizas e inmediatamente escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su novio./p  
p dir="ltr"Aun no sabia el porque del sonrojo de Atsushi, si ya lo habían hecho varias veces pero le daba ternura verlo así./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, es hora de levantarnos, tienes una entrevista - se separó del de ojos bicolor, se levanto de la cama y se fue a la ducha./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se quedo en la cama mirando hacia el techo algunos minutos, es cierto, tenia su entrevista y tenia que arreglarse. Con un poco de nervios se levanto y se puso delante de su armario, no recordaba tener algún traje para entrevistas, solo tenia la ropa que siempre usaba./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ahora ya te diste cuenta ¿eh? - regreso del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una en los hombros - Eres de las personas que no utilizaría un traje a menos que sea en estas ocasiones y ahora no tienes ninguno./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nunca creí que lo necesitaría./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Como es que conseguiste el trabajo en "Detective"?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno solo fue suerte, creo - dijo el peliblanco aun mirando su armario - Si pruebo una de las camisas con un saco tuyo, ¿me veré bien?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, no puede ser - dijo con una sonrisa - Este iba a ser un regalo, creía que no te iba a gustar pero ahora lo necesitas mas que nada - le dio una caja que saco de debajo de la cama./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi tomo la caja confundido - ¿Regalo? - miro la caja y con la insistencia del azabache para abrirla, lo hizo./p  
p dir="ltr"Dentro de ella había un saco negro, al sacarlo miro que había mas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esto es.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, quería llevarte a uno de los restaurantes de la zona y quería verte vestido así - le señala su regalo - ¿Te lo pondrás?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro - dijo entusiasmado y salió directo al baño./p  
p dir="ltr"Unos minutos mas tarde, salio del baño un Atsushi con un traje negro de 3 piezas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me gusta - dijo el azabache - Solo falta unos últimos arreglos pero ahora a desayunar./p  
p dir="ltr"Los dos fueron a la cocina, donde los dos prepararon el desayuno. Disfrutaron de ello y hablaron mientras desayunaban. Akutagawa le dio consejos sobre como sentarse, hablar y responder a lo que el peliblanco se lo agradeció, al terminar se limitaron a dar los últimos detalles a sus respectivas vestimentas y ya estando en la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nos tardamos mas de lo necesario - miro el reloj que marcaban las 6:35./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tenemos tiempo - Atsushi estaba poniéndose sus zapatos - Pero vámonos ya./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - antes de que Atsushi abriera la puerta, el azabache lo detuvo y le dio un beso en los labios - La despedida del día de hoy - le sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"Los dos salieron de la casa y tomaron caminos diferentes, lo cierto es que el trabajo de Akutagawa quedaba más lejos que el que tendría Atsushi./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino tomo el transporte para que llegará más rápido y no se le hiciera tarde, repasaba en su cabeza como llegaría, hablaría y se sentaría. Estaba nervioso, prácticamente era su primera entrevista de trabajo, ya que su antiguo trabajo lo consiguió mientras fotografiaba a un gato, si, el jefe Fukuzawa estaba adorando a ese gato pero en cuanto se acercó al gato se escapo. Atsushi inconscientemente sonreía mientras recordaba ese hecho y se dio cuenta que había llegado a su parada. Bajo y con ayuda de su celular siguió el camino para llegar a la agencia./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba frente a una gran estructura de color rojo con una letras en dorado que decía "La port", a su lado había mas estructuras del mismo color, supuso que era mas grande de lo que se veía, respiro profundamente y entro. Al estar dentro notaba como las cosas en ese lugar eran totalmente elegantes y de color dorado, era mas que seguro que el dueño adoraba esos dos colores. Se acercó a recepción donde la señorita le dijo a donde tenia que ir para después ir al elevador./p  
p dir="ltr"- Dijo que en el elevador, tercer piso, puerta numero 4 color negro - entró al enorme elevador miro el panel de los pisos - De acuerdo piso 3 - en el panel venían del 1 al 12 de arriba a abajo - ¿3 o 9? - se preguntó mientras alguien más entraba en el elevador./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿A donde te diriges? - la voz de una chica le saco de sus pensamientos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Al área de recursos humanos - miro la mano de la chica que apretaba botones y después a la chica, el cabello azul oscuro atado en dos coletas, los ojos azules que lo miraban con un brillo y la sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola Atsushi - su voz ya no sonaba como lo recordaba, ahora era mas potente./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ky-y-ouka?/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? - alzó una ceja divertida - Me alegra volver a verte./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Kyouka! - soltó emocionado - Haz crecido y... - la chica lo abrazo antes de que siguiera hablando - A mi también me alegra verte - le respondió el brazo - P-pero que haces aquí, ¿aquí trabajas?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, desde ayer - se separó para verle - ¿Tú también Atsushi?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, yo vengo mas bien por una entrevista de trabajo - le miro - Nunca pensé que volvería a verte./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo si, a valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo - dijo la de cabello azul - Tendremos que reunirnos después - el elevador se detuvo - Yo tengo que quedarme aquí pero tú, tienes que ir al piso 3, te deseo suerte Atsushi./p  
p dir="ltr"La chica de ojos azules salió del elevador, se despidió y se cerró la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"Los nervios se le habían esfumado, había encontrado a su amiga de nuevo y estaba feliz, se sentía confiado con la entrevista./p  
p dir="ltr"Salió del elevador y miro las puertas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Todas son color negro - se preguntaba si la recepcionista no sabia que todas eran del mismo color - Ahora el 4 - camino un poco y siguió la secuencia de las puertas, dio con el 4 y tocó./p  
p dir="ltr"Se escuchó un "adelante" y eso hizo. Las oficinas eran bastante parecidas al exterior, solo que aquí en vez de incluir el color dorado en los detalles, los muebles, eran color negro./p  
p dir="ltr"- Buenos días, soy Nakajima Atsushi y vengo por la entrevista de trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh - dijo la persona que estaba sentada mirando a su ventana - Ahora te atiendo./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi no había reconocido la voz./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hoy no vino la persona a cargo de las entrevistas - se dio la vuelta - Así que yo te entrevistaré./p  
p dir="ltr"Una persona de cabello naranja, ojos azules y con un estupendo traje con sombrero se presentó aun sentado en la silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Soy Nakajara Chuuya, toma asiento - tomo un folder - Bien necesito tus papeles - el peliblanco se los entregó - Ahora las preguntas... - movió hojas en el escritorio - ¿Qué le sucede a Tachihara? Esto es un desastre - miró mas hojas hasta que encontró la indicada - Mmm... tú nombre, vocación, estudios... esto es.. aquí, veamos, ¿Como estas...? - se quedo callado leyendo las preguntas escritas - Esto no me sirve - dejo de nuevo los papeles en el escritorio - Te haré mis preguntas, los pedidos de fotos normalmente se hacen en el estudio que tenemos aquí pero hay ocasiones en la que necesitamos que hagan viajes, ¿estás dispuesto a viajar?/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hagan? - fue lo primero que le salió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, normalmente va un equipo con el fotógrafo - le miro, desde que entro había evitado mirar al chico ya que no le interesaba en absoluto. Noto esos tonos amarillos y púrpuras en sus ojos, con un brillo que le pareció hermoso. Para ser sinceros era la primera vez que veía ese color de ojos en una persona, le dejaron sin aliento pero tratando de recuperarlo siguió con su explicación - Te avisamos una semana antes para que te prepares y solventamos el gasto del transporte y hospedaje - Sus ojos azules admiraron a los ojos del chico poniendo a este nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya Nakajara era un hombre que tenia cierto gusto por los ojos, le encanta mirar los ojos de las personas y ver que tan puras, amables o malas eran las personas a través de ellos, en los ojos de Atsushi pudo notar una amabilidad que no había notado en nadie nunca antes, eso lo cautivó, aunque también pudo notar algo de torpeza en ellos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Con lo que conlleva los viajes, no tengo ninguna objeción - respondió seriamente el albino sacando de si al pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"- B-bien, lo mas importante para nosotros es que cumplas con los trabajos y los presentes en la fecha y hora que se te pidan, no aceptamos retrasos, ni trabajos mediocres - notó que en el chico los nervios se habían esfumado y ahora en su mirada había determinación, lo que le hizo sonreir - El resultado te lo diré ahora - se levanto de la silla y se acercó al peliblanco - Bienvenido a la agencia emLa port/em - le extendió la mano - Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se había decidido a no dudar y contestar todas las preguntas que le hicieran, no iba a dejar que se le fuera una gran oportunidad de lograr su sueño, estaba mas que emocionado pero en cuanto vio sonreír a su entrevistador, sintió que se le iba frente a sus narices./p  
p dir="ltr"Miro la mano de su entrevistador frente a él y después de volver a mirar al de ojos azules sonreir, lentamente extendió la suya./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - la segunda vez en el día que le decían esa frase - Como hoy ha sido el día de la contratación empiezas mañana, iremos a firmar el contrato ahora mismo, te presentaré al jefe de la agencia y por ultimo al jefe de tu área. Yo soy subjefe de Marketing, si necesitas ayuda puedes /El pelinaranja ya estaba en la puerta - ¿Vamos? - le pregunto al chico que aun estaba sentado, inmediatamente se levanto y salió./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nakahara-san, los horarios...?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Cierto, los horarios son de 7 de la mañana a 4 de la tarde con una hora de almuerzo, aquí dentro de la agencia hay cafetería especial para los trabajadores. Luego llegan a haber horas extras de trabajo, hacen el pago correspondiente por ellas, en eso no hay avisos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya veo, ¿donde exactamente trabajaré?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Te damos acceso absoluto a el estudio de fotografía y la oficina que se encuentra en la sección de publicidad que es el sexto piso./p  
p dir="ltr"Había estado caminando tras su entrevistador, subieron al 1er piso en el elevador y caminaron hacia la única puerta que se veía ahí, el pelinaranja tocó, se escucho de nuevo un "adelante" y pasaron./p  
p dir="ltr"- Mori-san este es el chico que la momia de Dazai recomendó - dijo con una sonrisa pero después de mencionar el nombre de cierta persona se le borró./p  
p dir="ltr"Dentro de la oficina estaba una persona sentada detrás de un gran escritorio de madera color negro lleno de papeles, un bote con lápices y lapiceros, una computadora, un decorado que tenia grabado "D. Mori Õgai" en letras doradas, una lampara de escritorio y por si fuera poco el desorden en el escritorio, también en la pared había pinturas que desvariaban el tono de la oficina en si. Lo único que se veía increiblemente genial para el peliblanco era la gran ventana que le enseñaba la ciudad, se preguntaba como se vería en la noche./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya veo - sonrió el./p  
p dir="ltr"- Su nombre es Nakajima Atsushi, le hice su entrevista y aquí esta - todo este tiempo el peliblanco había estado detrás del de ojos azules, y de cierta forma se escudaba en él, tenia escalofríos al ver al director del lugar así que el de ojos azules se hizo a un lado y le hizo señal para que se acercara - El jefe tiene que darte el contrato./p  
p dir="ltr"El jefe hasta el momento observaba a Nakajima, abrió el primer cajón y saco un folder./p  
p dir="ltr"- Este es el contrato, leelo si gustas, están las reglas que deben seguir y los beneficios de trabajar aquí. Una vez que lo firmes se te entregará una copia./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi tomo los papeles y comenzó a leerlo, un poco incomodo ya que las dos personas ahí estaban en silencio mirándolo mientras lee. Con nerviosismo y sin prestar atención absoluta, termino de leer, y finalmente firmo el /El jefe se levanto de su silla y se acerco al peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno Atsushi-kun bienvenido a emLa /ememport/emem, /emya deseamos trabajar contigo - le tendió la mano a lo que correspondió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Igualmente - contesto./p  
p dir="ltr"Salio de la oficina principal, siguiendo de nuevo al pelinaranja, ahora tenía que ir a ver al jefe de su área y después pasar por su copia del contrato para retirarse por ese dí /Ahora bajan en el elevador al piso correspondiente, al salir notó que las puertas de las oficinas, todas, no tenían numero como en el primer piso que visitó y no eran de color negro. Cafés, las puertas eran cafés, juzgó mal a la recepcionista./p  
p dir="ltr"- El encargado del área se llama Ryūrõ Hirotsu y está en esta oficina - tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta./p  
p dir="ltr"Volvió a tocar, no hubo respuesta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez no esta - dijo con tono bajo el chico./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso parece, me temo que tendrás que presentarte con él mañana, eso seria todo por hoy, te llevare con la recepcionista para el contrato./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino asintió, se dirigieron de nuevo al elevador, tras el intento fallido de presentar al jefe de área./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien Atsushi-kun te acompañaré hasta la recepción - los dos subieron al elevador./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi por su parte solo asintió sin mucho que decir, estaba algo sorprendido por todo, de como sucedieron las cosas. Así que no prestaba mucha atención./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hey chico me escuchas? - vió los dedos en un guante negro chasquearse delante de él./p  
p dir="ltr"- Perdón, ¿que decía?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que si, siempre piensas venir así al trabajo - señalaba su vestimenta./p  
p dir="ltr"Parpadeo un poco ante la pregunta del de ojos azules./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Es un problema?./p  
p dir="ltr"emUsted lleva uno ahora mismo/em, pensó./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, no es eso, te ves bien - lo dijo mirando a otra parte - Te recomiendo que vengas mas ligero y práctico, no sabrás cuando el jefe te mande a tomar fotos al exterior o en el estudio, ¿estas cómodo con eso, tomando fotos?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Realmente iba a preguntarlo, yo normalmente no utilizo esto, es un regalo e iba perfecto para la ocasión. Yo solo uso camisas o playeras sin chalecos o sacos, y siempre utilizó zapatos aunque hay ocasiones en que ando con tenis./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí apreciamos la imagen pero creo que estaría bien que te sintieras cómodo en el trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me acaba de salvar, estaba apunto de irme sin saber este detalle, gracias - miro al pelinaranja y le sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"En ese momento se abrió la puerta del elevador, habían llegado a su destino./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Oh, Chuuya! Que te hizo ponerte de ese color - una persona más alta que los dos, en el elevador estaba parado, ahí en la puerta, hablando con un tono despreocupado - ¡Casi nadie logra hacerlo! - miró al peliblanco - No me digas que fue él - abrió los ojos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk, permiso, queremos salir./p  
p dir="ltr"- Un momento, no es justo que lo acompañes a él hasta la salida o, ¿acaso van a salir a comer? Pero él no trabaja aquí, no me digas que es tu cita./p  
p dir="ltr"- Callate de una buena vez idiota, él ya trabaja aquí y solo lo acompaño porque quiero, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Oh, ya es un empleado! - mira de nuevo a Atsushi, quien solo estaba parado sin decir nada - ¡Bienvenido! - no hubo respuesta - ¿Es mudo?/p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se encontraba en shock, más que eso, estaba completamente convencido de que era un sueño, que todo lo que ha ocurrido no era mas que fantasía suya. Ya se le había hecho raro que todo fuera tan bien que consiguió el empleo y que encontrara de nuevo a la persona de la foto./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hola, Atsushi-kun? - de nuevo vio la mano con guante negro delante de él - ¿Sigues aquí?. Bueno, Dazai idiota hay que quitarnos del camino hay personas que quieren entrar al elevador./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hay otro justo allá - dijo con una sonrisa, señalando a su derecha./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que le das miedo - miró a el peliblanco - Vete./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que tal si es porque se dio cuenta de que eres un enano malhumorado, ya te dije que te muestres tal y como eres./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡A quien le dices enano, momia imbécil!, eres el único que me hace enojar./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Dices que soy el amor de tu vida? Aaw que bonito Chuuya./p  
p dir="ltr"- Arg Atsushi-kun, despierta de una buena vez./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero si no estoy durmiendo - contesto al fin el de ojos bicolor, había estado escuchado todo atentamente sin decir nada desde que le había llamado la atención el pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues así parecía./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Que increible dormir con los ojos abiertos! - comentó el castaño - ¡Bienvenido Atsushi!, pensé que eras mudo, no contestabas a lo que te decíamos. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo Chuuya?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, no, nada de eso - contestó./p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos azules empujo a Atsushi hacia el castaño para ver si así se quitaba este. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, el castaño lo tomo en brazos y sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez no deberías hacer esto, me podrías estar lanzado al amor de mi vida - el pelibanco abrió los ojos sorprendido y ruborizado tratando de zafarse de los brazos del castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Eres un imbécil! - empujo a ambos fuera del elevador y apretó el botón para cerrarlo - Lo siento Atsushi-kun nos vemos mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi sintió como los brazos del castaño no lo apretaban más y se soltó. Miro al castaño que con una sonrisa de lado miraba el elevador, él también volteo, estaba cerrado, ¿de que sonríe?. Despues de darse cuenta que ahora estaba solo con él, se le volvieron a colorear las mejillas de un tono rojizo tanto por culpa del comentario del propio castaño, como de sus suposiciones del chico de la foto./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba aun con la cara hacia el elevador, no sabia si caminar rápido e ignorar pero eso seria grosero, ya que también trabaja en ese lugar, lentamente volteo y se encontró con la mirada del castaño sobre él./p  
p dir="ltr"- Estabas por irte, ¿no es así?./p  
p dir="ltr"- S-si, solo tenia que pasar a recepción - dijo mirando dicho lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya que el adorable Chuuya no lo hizo, yo te acompañaré - hizo con sus manos una señal para que el albino caminara./p  
p dir="ltr"- N-no es necesario - contestó nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo son 30 pasos, no tengo nada que hacer - emmentira /em- Vamos./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi no dijo nada mas y comenzó a caminar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Por cierto, eres una de las personas a las que se les envío una propuesta pero la tuya fue en una agencia con dulces si no mal recuerdo, ¿verdad?. ¿Acaso eres un fugitivo? ¿Por eso no quieres dar los datos de tu casa? Aunque para no mentirte se donde vives pero el jefe me dijo que debería ser menos descortes y mandarte la propuesta al lugar en donde trabajabas, ¿te gustaron los chocolates?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Sabe donde vivo? - sorprendió tanto al peliblanco que se detuvo y lo miro./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, casualmente te vi - se detuvó también y volteo a mirarlo - Paseaba por ahí, fue pura casualidad./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi no podía creerlo, sabia donde vivía, no es que sea un crimen pero literal, no hablaba de su casa. Y no es porque no quiera visitas, solo pocas personas saben de su hogar. Le es tan raro, nadie le pregunta y no tiene necesidad de decirlo, ahora el saber que alguien sabe. Miro al castaño quien no lo había dejado de mirar en todo el rato, lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos se topaban nuevamente después de tiempo, los ojos cafés no daban alguna señal de... Atsushi sintió esa mirada vacia que una vez observo. Porque Atsushi sabia quien era o bueno creía saberlo, no tenia el nombre de la persona de la foto pero si de la persona que estaba frente suyo. br /emVendas./embr /El albino casi podía asegurar que era él, nadie mas tiene vendas, o al menos vendas que sobresalgan en las manos y cuello. El castaño mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos bicolor del peliblanco quien a su vez ya no se sentía del todo nervioso, sin darse cuenta estaba tranquilo./p  
p dir="ltr"Se preguntaba si ese momento en el parque fue algo especial para el castaño, aunque hasta para él mismo le parecía demasiado absurdo. Porque lo fue para él pero eso no significaba que lo fuera para el castaño. Ese pensar le hizo avergonzarse, aun miraba al castaño a los ojos y viceversa, y se tintaron sus mejillas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Le agradezco su discreción - bajo la mirada y comenzó de nuevo a caminar./p  
p dir="ltr"Solo dio 10 pasos más y ya estaba en recepción./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sara-chan aquí el chico quiere su copia del contrato - el castaño se acerco y hablo con voz melosa./p  
p dir="ltr"La recepcionista sonrió y habló como boba con Dazai, ambos sostenían una conversación, una la cual se podría notar que estaban coqueteando. Incluso habían dejado de lado al albino quien pacientemente esperaba su contrato. ¿Por qué no simplemente mañana se lo entregaban? Estaba un poco fastidiado por la forma de actuar del mas alto. Ya quería /Había perdido la atención de ambos así que el peliblanco fue a uno de los sillones que se encontraba ahí y se sentó, cerrando los ojos y colocando su brazo en la reposadera, recargando su cabeza en su mano. Hasta ahora no había sentido el cansancio de su desvelo, si, desveló por los nervios que le daba el conseguir la entrevista para el trabajo, ahora si no fuera por el ruido que hay a su alrededor se habría dormido inmediatamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- El cansancio hacen las ojeras mas notorias - se oyó a su lado - ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?./p  
p dir="ltr"Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó bien, a lo que le vino un repentino mareo./p  
p dir="ltr"- No hagas eso - colocó su mano en el hombro del albino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ah, me asustó - justificó el albino. Esa sensación, esa pequeña sensación, se le hacia bastante familiar. /p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Esperabas a que te diera indicios de que venia? Los di pero creo que ya estabas durmiendo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡No! No, no estaba durmiendo, solo estaba descansando - se rió nervioso - ¿Me darán mi copia?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, aquí esta - le tiende un sobre - Es hora de que vayas y descanses, mañana entras y no queremos costear un hospital. Menos en tu primer día./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Dazai-san - le sonríe, se levanta y sale del edificio./p  
p dir="ltr"Al salir respira profundamente, muchas emociones, primero su amiga, la entrevista, conseguir el empleo, el jefe y su encuentro con Dazai. De quien no esta seguro que sea el mismo chico al que le tomo /Un día lleno de mas nervios que de felicidad, ya no esperaba el momento en llegar a su casa y contarle todo al azabache. Así que comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su casa, sabia que su chico no estaría hasta las seis de la tarde y solo eran las 10 de la mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es temprano - se detuvo y por un momento se puso a pensar que haría hasta esa hora./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Atsushi-kun! - le gritaron detrás - ¡Atsushi-kun!./p  
p dir="ltr"Volteo de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver al castaño caminando tranquilamente con un brazo en la bolsa de su pantalón y la otra agitandose alocadamente en el aire para llamar su atención./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Dazai-san?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Exacto! - dijo divertido - Ese soy yo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Necesita algo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Resulta que te vi salir y pensé: "Debería irme con él porque no tengo trabajo", y bueno estoy aquí./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿No tiene? - preguntó mas para si mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, el trabajo es del jefe así que yo no tengo nada que ver, además te enviaron una propuesta de trabajo y quería ver tus fotos, si no es molestia, ¿traes tu cámara?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Eh? No, no la tengo conmigo ahora mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien, entonces vamos por una cámara de la agencia./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tanto quiere ver mi trabajo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, el jefe te recomendó, Chuuya te aceptó, quiero ver tu trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Puedo enseñarle las fotos que he estado tomando./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿En serio?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - le contestó amablemente con una sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien entonces que esperamos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Para eso tendría que ir a mi casa./p  
p dir="ltr"De pronto se dio cuenta.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, si quieres te espero en algún lugar mientras vas por ellas./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, bueno, si no le molesta podríamos ir a mi casa./p  
p dir="ltr"Que lo estaba invitando a su casa./p  
p dir="ltr"- En absoluto - sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"emMeta lograda/em./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces, vamos - le devolvió la sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Atsushi estaba raramente tranquilo, solo caminaba a lado del mayor quien igual estaba en silencio./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hace buen clima - comentó rompiendo el silencio./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Haz tomado fotos a los ríos?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, me gusta tomarles fotos, más cuando se ven los peces nadando en las corrientes, muchos dicen que no se ven pero si buscas, encuentras vistas increibles. Me ha tocado incluso ver nadando a 3 peces juntos, 2 grandes y uno pequeño era una familia. Me gusta. Los colores llegan a ser variados pero eso ya no depende de uno, si no de la naturaleza./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño había escuchado cada una de las palabras que decía el albino, aun mirando al frente y soltando un "oh" cada que podía, porque Atsushi se soltó. Y no, nos referimos a que estaban tomados de la mano, no señor, se soltó al hablar de los paisajes a los que les encanta tomar fotografías. Le habló sobre la vez en la que por no fijarse en sus pasos, piso uno de los regalos de la naturaleza de los perros, si, eso que no nos gusta pisar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso es realmente asqueroso - dijo con una sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- No me gusta recordarlo pero me da risa y pena cuando lo hago./p  
p dir="ltr"- No me gustaría recordar algo así./p  
p dir="ltr"- A nadie... - se detuvo y el castaño también - Ahí esta mi casa - señala - Hemos llegado - giró hacia su derecha, paso el pequeño patio con el castaño detrás suyo y se detuvo en una puerta de color café que a su lado tenia el numero 6 de color negro./p  
p dir="ltr"Saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta dejando escapar un dulce olor a durazno, uno que el castaño ya había notado en el peliblanco y que fue uno de los factores que le llamo la atención. El albino invito a pasar al castaño, al entrar pudo notar que no vivía solo. Paseo con la vista el pequeño departamento, había un sillón negro con una mesa pequeña y una pantalla delante suyo, la cocina solo tenia lo necesario un frigorífico, una estufa eléctrica igual pequeña, una mesa con 4 sillas, 4 vasos de vidrio, 6 tazas, 6 vasos de plástico y como 6 platos de plástico. No había vajillas sofisticadas ni nada por el estilo. Y por ultimo 2 puertas a lo que termino concluyendo que eran el baño y la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"- Le ofrezco algo de tomar, em... jugo, agua... - se callo de inmediato, pues no recordaba si hizo las compras recientemente - Eh... - camino derecho al frigorífico y lo abrió./p  
p dir="ltr"Se alivio al ver que estaba lleno y surtido, había bastante comida, jugos, refrescos, leche, agua mineral y hasta cervezas. Se abstendrá de ofrecer los últimos pues el azabache adora la cerveza y no le gusta que nadie lo toque./p  
p dir="ltr"- Jugo, refresco, agua mineral - dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro en su refrigerador./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino no miraba pero el castaño reía discretamente al ver los gestos que hacia, desde que le empezó a ofrecer dio de inmediato que el de ojos bicolor no recordaba si hizo las compras, cuando fue a verificar, su cara de alivio al ver el que si fue y su cara para ver que mas ofrecer sin saber los gustos de él. Reía por los grandes gestos que hacia, a pesar de no tener hambre o antojo de algo decidió hablar y calmar a su anfitrión./p  
p dir="ltr"- Con agua natural estoy bien Atsushi-kun./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien, tome asiento - dijo aliviado, sirvió agua para el castaño y para él./p  
p dir="ltr"Llevó los vasos a la mesa pequeña de la sala y los dejo ahí./p  
p dir="ltr"- Iré por las fotos, vuelvo en un momento./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño asintió y fue directamente a la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"Nervioso, estaba nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Como pudiste invitar a alguien que apenas conoces a tu casa?! - se recriminó en voz baja a si mismo - Pero es del trabajo, aunque no se que hace exactamente... quiere ver mis fotos - seguía hablando para si en voz baja - ¡Quiere ver mis fotos! - gritó en voz baja - ¡¿Por qué lo invite?!./p  
p dir="ltr"Camino hasta el ropero, bajo la caja que se encontraba ahí arriba, se sentó en la cama y la abrió. Ahí dentro tenia sus álbumes y todos representaban algo para él, definitivamente no podía mostrarle el álbum blanco, los tenia clasificados por colores./p  
p dir="ltr"Tomó el blanco y lo abrió, ojeo los protectores de fotos, hasta que la encontró. La observó detenidamente, la foto no es una muestra absoluta de que el hombre castaño que estaba en su sala, fuese el mismo de la foto. Pero su memoria no le fallaba y estaba seguro./p  
p dir="ltr"Respiro hondo./p  
p dir="ltr"Así que decidió sacar el de color naranja. Había fotos sueltas, tomo unas cuantas y salió a la sala./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lamento la tardanza./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño no hacia nada en especial. El peliblanco se acercó al sillón y se sentó./p  
p dir="ltr"- No hay problema./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí están - dejo las fotos y el álbum en la mesita - No son todas, este álbum es uno de los tantos que tengo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya.../p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se volvió a soltar en cuanto a su álbum y el significado de las fotos, a lo que el castaño le preguntaba y aclaraba cosas en las que el albino estaba equivocado, había risas y más risas. Atsushi estaba totalmente relajado, desde que salió de la habitación Dazai lo observó tenso pero gracias a su actitud despreocupada y la gran platica que están tenían eso desapareció.br /No necesitaban absolutamente nada para pasar un buen rato./p  
p dir="ltr"El tiempo se paso volando para esos dos, ya eran poco mas de las 8 de la noche y a el peliblanco se le hizo extraño porque no estaba consciente de que Ryuu aun no había llegado, ósea se le olvido. /p  
p dir="ltr"La perilla de la puerta se movió y se escuchó ruido de afuera, se abrió la puerta y el azabache que estaba a punto de decir algo, no lo dijo, noto a una persona extraña./p  
p dir="ltr"Alguien estaba con Atsushi a esas horas en su departamento y no lo conocía./p  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	3. Falsa

p dir="ltr"El ruido que provenía de afuera, alertó al castaño pero para el peliblanco era mas que comú /La puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a un Akutagawa todo confundido y con palabras en la boca que no podía sacar./p  
p dir="ltr"Había alguien./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh Ryuu llegaste - dijo un albino bastante contento./p  
p dir="ltr"Que no conocía./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si... - se quito el saco y cerro la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ryuu te presento a Dazai-san - se dirigió a el azabache - Dazai-san, Ryuu - le dijo al castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es un gusto - dijo el castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"- Igualmente - contestó el azabache./p  
p dir="ltr"Silencio./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi aun sonreía y no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad que existía en el aire./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es ya bastante tarde - dijo mirando el reloj./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me llegó bastante trabajo - paso de largo a la cocina dejando sus cosas en una silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es hora de irme Atsushi-kun - anuncio Dazai - Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, lo acompaño hasta la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, no es necesario, conozco el camino - le sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien - resignado lo vio irse de su casa./p  
p dir="ltr"El departamento quedo en silencio. Por unos minutos, unos largos minutos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Es de tu trabajo? - finalmente hablo el azabache./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, es Dazai-san.../p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Es tu jefe acaso?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No - se quedo en silencio - No, no tengo claro que es lo que hace./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Como es eso posible? ¿Qué no estuvieron hablando?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno si, pero no del trabajo que hace./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Entonces?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo hablamos de mis fotos - esta frase salio lentamente de su boca./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De eso hablaron?./p  
p dir="ltr"Ni el azabache se lo creía pero era verdad, solo hablaron de las fotos y todos los temas que conlleva./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, me dio hasta algunos consejos para tomarlas, no pensé que tendría conocimiento de ello./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo creo que fue por que sabe lo básico./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, puedo decirte con certeza que no fue así. Había cosas que ni yo sabía sobre las fotografías./p  
p dir="ltr"- Debió estudiar para impresionarte./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero Ryuu, hasta hoy, él no me conocía./p  
p dir="ltr"- Algo debió hacer./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ryuu estas bien? ¿Por qué le buscas donde no hay nada?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No busco nada en absoluto./p  
p dir="ltr"Oh, los celos. Algo dentro de él le decía que no debe dejar a su precioso Atsushi cerca de aquel castaño, había un instinto que hasta ahora le había funcionado bastante bien. Tendría que investigar a ese castaño, pero hasta para el azabache sentir celos es absurdo porque solo es del trabajo y el de ojos bicolor lo ama. No lo duda./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te enojaste? - pregunto tan tranquilamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, claro que no./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo es un compañero de trabajo, ademas yo lo invite./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya dije que no - silencio - ¿Por qué?./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino se sorprendió, dijo que no estaba enojado así que no esperaba mas preguntas pero lo mas tonto es que, hasta ni el sabe como lo llevo hasta su casa. Por simple casualidad./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo se dio en una conversación, no fue intencional./p  
p dir="ltr"Mentira./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi mintió inconscientemente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo cuidate mucho, no sabes la clase de persona que puede llegar a ser./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es mala persona./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi, para ti, toda persona no es mala persona - le sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"¡Al fin!./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero es que es así./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que no - todo este tiempo estaba preparándose un té./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tendré mas cuidado - dijo el albino mirándolo a los ojos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno y como supuse por tu compañero, obtuviste el trabajo, felicidades./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias Ryuu fue todo una aventura donde casi se me sale el corazón - comenzó a platicarle todo lo que sucedió./p  
p dir="ltr"Desde que entro, el como juzgo a la recepcionista, el elevador, su amiga, la entrevista, Nakahara-san, el jefe, sobre su visita a su jefe de área, la platica de su entrevistador sobre su ropa. Por alguna razón omitió el hecho de que el pelinaranja lo lanzó a los brazos de Dazai y que este se puso a coquetear con la recepcionista, le cambio un poco las cosas pero dejo en claro o algo así lo ocurrido. Hasta el momento en el que Dazai le pidió ver su trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- En ese caso le hubieras dicho que mañana le llevabas tus álbumes./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, insistió tanto en ello que termine invitandolo a venir - miró al azabache - ¿No me digas que estas celoso Ryuu?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No son celos, solo es preocupación eres tan inocente que invitarías a venir a un vagabundo ladrón a dormir aquí./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es cierto./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo veremos - dijo esto para levantarse del sillón y dejar los trastos sucios en el fregadero - Vamos ya a dormir, es tarde y mañana empiezas./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Qué quiso decir?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Es cierto - miró el reloj, eran ya 10 minutos para las 11 de la noche./p  
p dir="ltr"Los dos se fueron a la habitación y se pusieron cómodos para dormir./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hubo trabajo muy pesado el día de hoy?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No pesado pero si mucho - ya estaba acostado, a lo que el peliblanco lo imitó./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya, ¿por qué es que no me notificaste?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro que lo hice pero creo que no tenias el teléfono en mano./p  
p dir="ltr"Por estar en la platica con el castaño, olvido por completo revisar el celular. Se dio cuenta el porque estaba enojado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento, lo deje en el saco y no lo revise, perdóname./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya no hay problema, ahora a dormir - dicho esto el azabache se acomodó.br /Dándole la espalda al albino./p  
p dir="ltr"El peliblanco no noto eso./p  
p dir="ltr"Pero si pensaba demasiado en lo que pasaba y es que eso no lo dejaba por un /Por alguna razón tenia que calmar a sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Y era hora de que enfrentará las cosas, sea o no sea Dazai el chico de la foto tiene que saberlo, así estaría en paz./p  
p dir="ltr"Mirando al techo, se decidió y poco a poco se quedo dormido./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~~°~~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"En la mañana, ya se estaban arreglando para sus respectivos /Los últimos detalles y salieron juntos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nos vemos mas tarde - dijo el peliblanco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El azabache solo asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su trabajo. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi noto eso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"em"/emem¿Estará/em emmolesto/emem?"/em, pensó. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sacudió su cabeza, pues el azabache le dejo en claro que no, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a su trabajo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Si Dazai, hoy le hablaba como lo hizo ayer, le iría sacando la verdad poco a poco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Y así ya no haría que Akutagawa se enojara. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Llegó a la agencia, entro y saludo a la recepcionista quien lo llamo para darle las indicaciones. Hablo un poco con ella. Se dio cuenta que era una buena persona y que debería hablar mas con ella. Después fue a su lugar de trabajo donde tenia que ver a su /Al llegar al elevador buscaba con la mirada y esperaba que la pequeña Kyoka entrara y lo saludara pero se cerraron las puertas, aun tenia esperanzas de verla mas tarde./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Llegó a su piso correspondiente, se quedó un momento parado frente al elevador, pues ahora que dejaba a un lado lo de Dazai, podía notar que los nervios de conocer a su jefe, no existían. Extrañado camino hacia la puerta indicada por la recepcionista, toco y detrás de ella escuchó un "adelante". /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /- Cierra la puerta - escucho el peliblanco al momento de entrar./p  
p dir="ltr"Cerro la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Debes ser Nakajima Atsushi, el nuevo fotógrafo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bienvenido, soy Hirotsu el jefe de área de fotografía, el trabajo casi nunca es pesado, no si te gusta la fotografía, no soy de las personas que andan detrás de sus empleados para que hagan su trabajo y no nos gustan los trabajos mediocres. La hora de entrega es estricta así que espero que seas puntual - directo y sin titubeos./p  
p dir="ltr"Había estado mirando al albino en todo el tiempo en que le hablo y en ninguno momento hubo duda alguna en las expresiones ajenas, sonrió y se levanto de su silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nos llevaremos bien, Nakajima - le extendió la mano, lo cual el susodicho correspondió - Bien iremos al estudio de fotografia y después a la oficina que ocupará./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Oficina? - pregunto el albino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aunque no lo creas, tienes que hacer papeleo del trabajo, todo tiene que estar redactado, hacemos revisiones cada 2 meses. Nunca hemos tenido problemas con eso./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya veo - seguía al mayor al estudio./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar pudo notar como había miles de luces, de todos los tamaños, mucha utileria y fondos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tenemos lo que se necesita y si no lo tenemos lo conseguimos - dijo con una sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi también sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"Hirotsu-san, una persona de cabellos grisáceos, piel blanca, vestimenta negra y de mediana edad. Es el jefe de Atsushi, quien ahora lo llevaba a su oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"- Normalmente salgo y no estoy, si llego a estar es solo por las mañanas, así que lo que necesites tendrás que decirselo a Gin mi asistente - en ese preciso momento una chica delgada, de cabello negro atado en una coleta con ojos finos, salio de una de las oficinas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Todo listo - una voz con bajo volumen pero clara, salio de la chica./p  
p dir="ltr"- Perfecto, ella es Gin, Gin él es el nuevo integrante Nakajima Atsushi - los presento./p  
p dir="ltr"La chica solo hizo una reverencia, Atsushi hizo lo mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien Nakajima aquí es tu oficina - extendió su mano presentando que, de donde salio la chica era su oficina - Esta limpia, entra y acomodate, puedes poner cualquier accesorio - esto ultimo lo dijo mientras dejaba que el albino entrara - Nakajima tengo que irme, en cuánto tenga un trabajo Gin vendrá a dejarte los detalles./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi asintió./p  
p dir="ltr"No dijo nada mas y se fue. El peliblanco se quedo observando la oficina, no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña, había una silla, un escritorio y accesorios de oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tengo un pedido - dijo Gin entrando a la oficina - Es sobre helados, los interesados quieren las fotos para dentro de 2 días - dejo un papel sobre el escritorio - Aquí los detalles - salio./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino anonado, tomo el papel./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh helados - sonrió y comenzó a leer las especificaciones - Entonces tengo que ir al estudio - sin pensarlo mas, salio directo hacia el estudio./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar, el estudio estaba abierto, entro pero no vio a nadie./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Haría el trabajo solo?/p  
p dir="ltr"¿Tiene que llamar a alguien?/p  
p dir="ltr"¿Donde consigue los materiales que necesita?/p  
p dir="ltr"Como no había nadie quien contestará sus preguntas decidió inspeccionar una puerta que se encontraba a unos pasos del centro del estudio que era donde se encontraba./p  
p dir="ltr"Ruidos. Se escuchan ruidos./p  
p dir="ltr"Cuando llegó no los había escuchado. Mientras mas se acercaba, mas fuerte y claros sonaban. Era una persona quejándose./p  
p dir="ltr"em"¿Herido? No, no puede ser o ¿si?"./em Pensó el peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"Se acerco un poco mas y había tomado el picaporte pero de un momento a otro no se escucharon mas los ruidos y antes de que él pudiera abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nakahara-san? - sorprendido totalmente bajo su mano./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola Atsushi - salió y cerro la puerta - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - sonrió nerviosamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tengo que tomar unas fotos, necesito material pero nadie me dijo donde debo tomarlo y pensaba ver si de aquí podría tomarlo. /p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor miro la ropa del mayor algo desarreglada./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh si, este es el almacén, aquí encuentras todo lo que necesites pero si hay algo que no encuentres llama a Gin - camino hacia una mesa pequeña que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del estudio, tomo un papel y un lapicero, garabateo y lo dejo ahí - Te deje la extensión que debes marcar, ahora me tengo que ir - se fue sin decir mas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nakahara-san - lo llamo, quería preguntarle mas pero el pelinaranja salió literalmente corriendo de ahí./p  
p dir="ltr"Suspiro y se giró para por fin abrir la puerta y buscar lo que necesita. Al abrir, confirmo lo dicho por su jefe y el pelinaranja. El almacén se veía completamente abastecido, para quitarse de dudas entro, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, algo que hizo sin pensar demasiado./p  
p dir="ltr"Había estantes con cosas que iban desde lo básico, como una papelería, y cosas bastante raras como esculturas, tal vez de los trabajos anteriores, listones, encajes como en una merceria*, partes de un escenario como árboles, arbustos, casas. También llego a ver juguetes y mientras mas caminaba mas se sorprendía, miro que hasta el fondo se encontraba un refrigerador de 3 puertas, como los que hay en los supermercados para guardar los alimentos perecederos, curioso se acerco, abrió una puerta y saco uno de los botes que estaban ahí. Tenia grabado con plumon el nombre de Dazai, "Osamu Dazai", eso quiere decir que es de su propiedad. Aun mas curioso miro el bote./p  
p dir="ltr"em"¿Qué es lo que /ememcontiene/emem?"/em, pensó./p  
p dir="ltr"- Quiero creer que no abrirás ese bote para ver su contenido./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi casi tira el bote al suelo, pero lo detuvo antes de que sucediera una tragedia./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Dazai-san?!./p  
p dir="ltr"- Puede que el bote no deba estar ahí - señalo con la mirada y una sonrisa juguetona./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿No debería?... - el albino confundido miro el bote. Lo estaba abrazando./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo creo que ahí debería estar la persona o cosa que amas, no mi preciada reserva de budin de chocolate con menta, yo debería de abrazarla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento - de inmediato extendió el bote - No era mi intención, solo estaba revisando si había puré de papas, no creí que estaría algo de su propiedad aquí, no lo abrí ni nada por el estilo - estaba haciendo una reverencia desde que extendió sus brazos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo Atsushi-kun, solo bromeaba, no es budin, solo es un simple helado de sabor vino, edición limitada. Nada especial./p  
p dir="ltr"El peliblanco miro el bote y de inmediato lo dejo en su lugar en el refrigerador./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué hace aquí Dazai-san?./p  
p dir="ltr"em¿En que /ememmomento/emem entró?./em/p  
p dir="ltr"- Escuche ruidos extraños viniendo de este lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"em¿Ruidos?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues soy yo, Dazai-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- Por un momento creí que seria un perro pero me encontré a un lindo gatito - sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"em¿Hice /ememruido/emem?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Gato? Dazai-san, ¿en que momento entró?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hace un momento, estabas tan distraído mirando ese bote que ni me escuchaste entrar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero la puerta hace el ruido suficiente para escucharla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues creo que no./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Dazai-san tendrán puré de papas? - pregunto mirando de nuevo el refrigerador e ignorando el hecho raro de no haberlo escuchado entrar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, abre la puerta - le señalo cual - Y arriba esta - metió sus manos en sus bolsillos./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi hizo caso al mayor, pero el puré de papas, a pesar de ser alto estaba fuera de su alcance. Se alejó un poco para ver que tan lejos estaba, lo visualiza y vuelve a intentarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"em¿Por qué no hay una silla? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Si había sillas solo que estaban lejos./p  
p dir="ltr"Una ultima vez, ya había tocado el bote del puré. Se estiró lo mas que pudo y lo volvió a tocar pero esta vez se negó a no alcanzarlo y se quedo ahí tratando de atraerlo hacia él pero como si fuera su destino el no tener el bote, cada vez se iba haciendo mas hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a una silla por muy lejos que estuviera pero una mano toco su hombro y la otra estaba en el bote el cual fue halado hacia el albino quien por fin lo obtuvo su mano./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aunque eres alto, se te complican algunas cosas - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa muy cerca de la cara del peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"Cerca, cerca, muy cerca./p  
p dir="ltr"- G-gracias Dazai-san - dijo nervioso, no volteo a mirarlo, estaba cerca, muy cerca./p  
p dir="ltr"Dazai se quedo así por un minuto, respirando discretamente la fragancia que aquel pequeño desprendí /Por el contrario Atsushi estaba de un color rojo tomate./p  
p dir="ltr"Nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"Muy nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"- No hay de que Atsushi-kun, ¿es todo lo que necesitas?./p  
p dir="ltr"- S-si... - la mano de el castaño seguía en su hombro./p  
p dir="ltr"- Estas tenso, ¿acaso no dormiste bien? - dijo en tono preocupado./p  
p dir="ltr"Falsamente por supuesto./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, digo si, dormí bien./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno Atsushi-kun debes descansar mas - quito su mano del hombro del albino - Yo creo que deberías empezar ya con las fotos, Hirotsu-san llega a regresar el trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, deberia comenzar ya - se desfundo los nervios rápidamente y volteo - Gracias Dazai-san - le dedico una gran sonrisa por unos segundos y después con la mirada buscaba lo que le faltaba./p  
p dir="ltr"Por su parte el castaño solo se grabo esa sonrisa, por alguna razón le tranquilizaba./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se movió por el almacén, tomando lo que necesitaba siendo observado por el castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"- Listo - se dijo a si mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Veo que ahora si, ya tienes lo que necesitas - le comenta estando sentado en una silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - se acerco a él - ¿Dazai-san?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, Atsushi-kun./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aparte de esa, supongo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - le miro y de nuevo los nervios le invadieron - ¿Usted...?/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi? - la puerta del almacén se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabello azul./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Kyoka? - contesto el peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, estas ocupado, lo siento solo quería.../p  
p dir="ltr"- No te preocupes Kyoka - dijo el castaño levantándose de la silla - ¿Atsushi-kun te parece que dejemos para después la plática?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, esta bien Dazai-san - dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente./p  
p dir="ltr"De nuevo no pudo preguntarle./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, nos vemos - se despidió de los dos y salio del almacén./p  
p dir="ltr"Kyoka solo observo al peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi, ¿tienes algo que ver con Dazai?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Como que algo que ver? - pregunto mirando a la chica - ¡No! - casi lo grito./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien pero no te alteres./p  
p dir="ltr"- No estoy alterado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Solo quería saber - lo miro un poco mas, esto hacia que el de ojos bicolor se pusiera mas nervioso - Venia a ver tu trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, recién voy a comenzar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, soy ayudante de diseño y quiero ayudarte ya que el proyecto podría decirse que me incumbe./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces trabajaremos juntos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - le extendió su mano - Un gusto Atsushi-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- Un gusto Kyoka-chan - le correspondió - Tengo tanto que contarte - dijo el albino - Pero hay que apresurarnos./p  
p dir="ltr"La chica asintió y los dos salieron del almacén. Colocaron una mesa, las luces, ajustaron los detalles y por ultimo Atsushi hizo el helado como lo pedían./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vaya, nunca pensé que esta fuera la manera de tomar las fotos a un helado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hay que ser cuidadosos con esto, un helado normal se derritiría por la calor de las luces, es por eso que se usa puré de papas y colorantes, se decora y acomoda de forma que se vea apetitosa, y se toma la foto./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Es lo mismo con los conos?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, pero la edición para esas es mas difícil - estaba dando los últimos toques - Ya que estamos solos, ¿como has estado Kyoka-chan?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien Atsushi-san - tomaba algunas notas - Estoy estudiando para ser diseñadora./p  
p dir="ltr"- Genial, ¿cuándo regresaste a la ciudad?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hace poco mas de 4 meses./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué no...?/p  
p dir="ltr"- Te busque Atsushi y te encontré pero estabas con una persona siempre que te veía y no quería interrumpir./p  
p dir="ltr"- Kyoka-chan tu nunca interumpirías nada./p  
p dir="ltr"- No creo que la otra persona este de acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber...?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Se llama Akutagawa Ryūnosuke es mi novio./p  
p dir="ltr"Silencio./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Novio?./p  
p dir="ltr"Sorprendida./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba muy sorprendida./p  
p dir="ltr"- No creí que... Atsushi-san.../p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué sucede Kyoka-chan?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nada, me alegro que tengas a alguien contigo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Después te lo presentaré - volteo y tomo su cámara - Bien, esta listo./p  
p dir="ltr"Las luces estaban en su lugar, la cámara estaba siendo enfocada y el producto listo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi... que debería hacer mientras estoy aquí?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Kyoka, a veces las luces no funcionan así que te pediré que las muevas o tal vez te pida mas luz./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien - la chica estaba lista./p  
p dir="ltr"Asi pasaron dos hora y media, tomando la foto a los helados porque no era solo uno, la pequeña le fue de mucha ayuda y eso Atsushi se lo agradecía a cada momento, en los pocos espacios que tenia para hablar sacaban los temas que mas querían comentarse./p  
p dir="ltr"- Así que realmente no tomaste la bebida porque sabias que estaba agitada./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué tonto lo tomaría al saberlo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, tienes razón - miraba las fotos que había tomado - Perfecto, todas están bien solo falta elegir y editar algunas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi... dime, ¿como conociste a Akutagawa?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esa es una historia bastante aterradora./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Aterradora? - miro al albino que reía tontamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y por qué ríes?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Te contaré todo pero después de juntar todo el material./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es justo, porque no lo haces mientras juntamos./p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras ellos estaban en su conversación, una chica de cabello azabache se adentro al estudio silenciosamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi, necesito que lleves las fotos con Nakahara-san en 30 minutos - le dio un susto al peliblanco que casi tira una de las luces que llevaba en sus manos - Hirotsu-san no llegara hoy así que necesito que los lleves con él - lo miro fijamente con esos pequeños ojos, de cierta manera le recordaba a alguien./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - dijo vagamente y vio a la chica salir./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gin-sempai es agradable - soltó la pequeña que estaba dejando material en su lugar - Me gusta la forma en la que actúa en el trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me parece.../p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo se, por eso me parece genial - le sonríe y sigue con su trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno solo me falta acomodar lo del almacén y editar las fotos, Kyoka, ¿tienes trabajo ahora?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ahora... - susurro - Si, si. Recuerdo que después de ayudarte a ti, tengo que ayudarle a Kouyou-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- Puedes irte Kyoka./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Pero que hay de las ediciones?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo hacerlo - le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en hablarme - tomo un papel donde antes lo hizo el pelinaranja y anoto su número - Toma - se lo entrego./p  
p dir="ltr"Antes de tomarlo, tomó otro y garabateo, se lo extendió - Lo mismo digo./p  
p dir="ltr"Ambos sonrieron y tomaron los papeles, se despidieron. Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos por supuesto después de haber dejado limpio el lugar que ocuparon./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se encontraba ya en su oficina y recordó que, nadie le había dicho si, su computadora tenia los programas que necesitaba, así que sin mas la encendió y espero pacientemente hasta que apareció la pantalla de inicio. Miro en la pantalla los iconos y por suerte la computadora contaba con los programas necesarios. Como si de un videojuego se tratara, manejaba fácilmente la computadora y en menos de 15 minutos había terminado las ediciones./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Bien! - dijo mientras giraba la silla, que por cierto noto que giraba cuando estaba esperando que encendiera la computadora . Guardo las fotos en la memoria usb, la tomo y salio de su oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"Caminaba y a la vez estaba recordando en donde quedaba la oficina del mayor pelinaranja, solo para no perderse pero pareciera que la suerte o su destino, no quisiera que llegara a tiempo ya que cuando entró al elevador, justo cuando iba a apretar el botón. La luz en el se fue./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Rayos!./p  
p dir="ltr"Regreso./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ah menos mal~ - dijo aliviado. Intento de nuevo con el botón, el elevador, ya hacia su trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar al piso indicado, al abrirse la puerta se encontró con una persona aterradora, a su parecer. Un chico de cabello rojizo, ojos ámbar, y una bandita en la nariz. Un delincuente según él./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola, debes ser Atsushi-kun - dijo mirando al albino - Debes estar aquí para entregarle las fotos a Nakahara-san. Te llevo./p  
p dir="ltr"Comenzó a caminar a lo que el peliblanco lo siguió./p  
p dir="ltr"Silencio, silencio y mas silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del pelinaranja. El chico no toco la puerta, la abrió y tan solo un segundo después fue cerrada abruptamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento - susurro - ¡Lo siento! - grito el chico de ojos ámbar./p  
p dir="ltr"Salio el pelinaranja con una cara bastante curiosa, estaba avergonzado, enojado y frustrado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tachihara, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tocar la puerta? - dijo con una sonrisa bastante diabólica./p  
p dir="ltr"- Debo tocar, siempre - contestó como si de un perrito se tratara - No volverá a suceder Nakahara-san. ¡Se lo prometo!./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que haré que eso suceda - le sonrió al chico de cabello rojizo de la forma mas macabra que se pudiera ver./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Atsushi-kun le trajo el trabajo! - grito y señalo detrás suyo./p  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja no se había dado cuenta del albino pues este no había reaccionado, estaba inmóvil./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-kun, yo... lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir.../p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se dio cuenta de que el mayor estaba avergonzado y no lo miraba. Se estabilizó, como pudo, y sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- No se preocupe Nakahara-san, aquí están las fotos, si hay algún cambio que necesite que haga, dígamelo - el pelinaranja asintió, sorprendido./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se dio la media vuelta y salio del campo de visión de Chuuya./p  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya esta sorprendido y preocupado./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Salio a la azotea, necesitaba aire, las cosas se complicaron y justo antes de que empezara./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tengo que decirle./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Debes conocerla primero, debes ver si es - una voz conocida apareció detrás suyo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Piénsalo bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Esto es demasiado, ¿que pasa si es? ¿Cómo debería comportarme?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabrás que hacer, solo el momento llegará./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez tengas razón - saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo junto a un encendedor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el hombre que estaba a su lado se los quito de la mano./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Quedamos en que no lo harías./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk... tienes razón - suspiro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Te dejo tranquilo, continuaré con el trabajo - dio la media vuelta y se fue./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Tomo su celular y marco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Suena, suena, suena y no contesta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Suena, suena, suena y no contesta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que haces Jinko? - golpeo el borde de la azotea./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al ir con Gin y esperar varios minutos ahí, se desespero mas que nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien Atsushi-kun, tengo un trabajo para ti, acaba de llegar la petición de tomar fotos a una florería de la ciudad pero estarán listos mañana temprano así que por el momento no tengo nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cuando escucha el "kun", mira a Gin y se pregunta su edad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Gin, cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Eh?... eh dos años - titubeo pero se recupero y es que solo su jefe y Kyoka le hacen ese tipo de preguntas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bastante tiempo - comentó Atsushi - ¿Puedo saber tu edad?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Me veo mayor?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No, como crees. Al contrario te ves como de mi edad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pues tengo.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Necesito que busques a... - llego una persona casi gritando a la oficina de Gin, interrumpiendo la conversación. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Calmate Tachihara, ¿que necesitas?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que lo buscarás - señalo a la persona sentada frente a ella. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí está, ¿para que lo necesitas?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Le llama Mori-san./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Con esa frase, solo con ese nombre fue suficiente para que el peliblanco sintiera escalofríos. Se levanto de la silla./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-kun, estas pálido de pronto, ¿esta bien?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El susodicho se toco la cara y le sonrió con nerviosismo a Gin./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Estoy bien, voy a ver al jefe - se movió rápidamente y salio de la oficina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Para llegar a la oficina del jefe no era mucho camino y no podía perderse. Si lo hacia ya era demasiado. El camino se le hizo corto pues ya estaba en la puerta del jefe. Antes de intentar tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La persona que estaba detrás de ella no era nada mas y nada menos que el pelinaranja. Estaba enojado y con una carpeta en la /Atsushi entró a la oficina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien Chuuya, que es lo que querías decirme./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí tengo el trabajo de Atsushi-kun, quiero que lo vea./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Si Atsushi ya estaba blanco pues con esto ya era transparente, pues recuerda haberle dicho al pelinaranja que si había algun error o algo que quisiera que cambiara le llamara pero jamás le dijo que justo frente al jefe. Ya se sentía mas que despedido y ni siquiera hizo una semana. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es un trabajo maravilloso - comentó el jefe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Así es - continuo Nakahara - Por eso le pido amablemente que deje ir a Atsushi a su casa por hoy, cuando me entregó el trabajo lo vi mal, ahora también lo veo bastante mal, perdió el color de su cara - lo señalo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Mori miro fijamente a Atsushi, el pelinaranja no le mentía, de verdad se veía mal./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Muy bien, lo dejare ir pero no puedo dejar que se vaya solo. Tendrás que acompañarlo a casa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien - respondió sin titubear./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pueden irse./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi estaba tan sorprendido que solo siguió las indicaciones y antes de salir Mori le llamo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Buen trabajo - le sonrió, el peliblanco le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al salir sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo para ver de quien era. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Todo esta bien Atsushi, vamos - el de ojos azules le sonrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Le siguió hasta la salida y de pronto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mis cosas - susurro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí están - contestó el pelinaranja - Creí que te habías dado cuenta, toma - le entregó sus cosas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al salir un hombre de negro, de seguridad probablemente, le entregó unas llaves al de ojos azules./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Dime donde vives Atsushi./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nakahara-san, ¿por qué me saco del trabajo?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Te lo diré pero sube al auto - camino hacia el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El albino sin mas que decir, se subió. Le siguió el pelinaranja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ponte el cinturón - le hizo caso - Atsushi-kun, ¿por donde queda tu casa?. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ah, es por la avenida principal y la calle Sakura, al este./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me dirigirás - le contestó el pelinaranja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"En el transcurso de ese viaje a casa, el auto va totalmente silencioso. Atsushi iba muy nervioso, no sabía de que quería hablar con él pero por mas que mirara al de ojos azules no podía descifrar su cara, su gesto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nakahara-san, aquí de vuelta a la derecha - indico - y luego a la izquierda./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja acató las indicaciones./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nakahara-san, vaya despacio y se detendrá en.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se detuvo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-kun como estas?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eh... bien - dudo, pues le saco el tema de pronto. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Seguro?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Claro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Vives solo?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No - volteo a mirar al pelinaranja, extrañado por estas preguntas - ¿A donde quiere llegar?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- En el trabajo no te vi muy bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El auto estaba parado a unos metros de la entrada de la casa del albino, ya no estaba encendido, el pelinaranja aun tenia sus manos en el volante y la mirada al frente. Atsushi miraba al mayor como lo había estado haciendo desde que detuvo el auto. br /El silencio de nuevo llego a habitar el lugar. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-kun tú...? - un golpe, dos golpes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a donde provenía el ruido. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Aaah! No creí que se podía salir con personas del trabajo, Chuuya eres todo un don Juan, destrozas mi corazón - hablo mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk - le molestaba la interrupción, la voz y la persona./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No quiero arruinar tu coqueteo Chuuya pero quiero hablar con Atsushi-kun~ - miro al susodicho y le mostró una sonrisa bastante "amable"./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja río para sus adentros, sabia que el castaño era un mentiroso profesional y no necesitaba mirar su cara para saber si lo hacia. Dejo ir un suspiro pesado, uno que podía oir cualquiera a 2 metros a la redonda./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué sucede Chuuya? ¿Acaso no quieres que hable con Atsushi-kun?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo voy a hablar primero con él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno pues hazlo - le miro y sonrió de una forma inocente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- En privado si no te importa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Vamoooos Chuuya~ - dijo con una voz cantarina - ¿No es algo vergonzoso, o si? Dilo sin pena, te conozco PERFECTAMENTE, no me ocultes nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Había remarcado la palabra "perfectamente" con un tono de voz bastante seca, que el albino volteo para mirar la expresión del castaño pero el seguía mostrando esa sonrisa. La sonrisa "amable e inocente", al pasar su mirada al pelinaranja se sorprendió al ver el tono rojizo de su cara pero cualquiera que la viera podría jurar que no es un tono de vergüenza si no de enojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo... - cuando Atsushi abrió la boca, los mayores lo miraron fijamente - Ah... ¿Yo... podría ir a casa?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aun tengo que hablar contigo - demandó el pelinaranja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo puedo hablar contigo en tu casa Atsushi-kun - colocó sus manos en los bolsillos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo creo que mejor otro... - por fin recordó que tenia un celular y que ese objeto podrían ser su boleto de salida de esa situación. Lo saco rápidamente y lo reviso, mostraba en la pantalla que había 48 llamadas perdidas de Ryuu./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sin pensarlo y olvidando el lugar donde estaba devolvió la llamada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Primer timbre, segundo, tercero y contestaron./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Bueno?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ah - ¿quién es? - Bueno, ¿Ryuu?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, al fin hablas Nakajima, tienes que venir de inmediato al hospital./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi solo escucho la palabra "hospital" y se quedo completamente petrificado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong~°~°~°~°~/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /*Merceria: Establecimiento en el que se venden artículos para coser y hacer labores, como hilo, alfileres, botones, etc./p 


	4. Desconocido

p dir="ltr"Atsushi estaba inmóvil, del otro lado del celular seguían hablando, más bien trataba de que el peliblanco le respondiera./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hola? - se escucho del otro lado./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi seguía petrificado./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-kun estas bien? - pregunto preocupado el pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño por su parte camino hacia el lado del albino, y por la ventana abierta le quito el celular de la mano./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ryuu - susurró, pues al parecer solo tenían que quitarle el celular para reaccionar/p  
p dir="ltr"Dazai por su parte estaba escuchando la información que Atsushi no podía./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, si claro, esta en camino - colgó el teléfono, se subió al auto del de ojos azules - Tenemos que ir al hospital./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿El hospital? - confundido el pelinaranja miro por el retrovisor a Dazai./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, al que esta al sur, tenemos que darnos prisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-kun? - el de ojos azules miro al albino quien solo estaba callado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Por favor - susurro./p  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya no dijo nada más y se puso en marcha, el auto iba en silencio pero eso no lo notaba el albino ya que por su mente pasan las peores cosas que podrían suceder de ahora en adelante./p  
p dir="ltr"En primer lugar se sentía muy mal por no haber contestado las llamadas que tenia, eran demasiadas pérdidas, no había tomado el celular hasta hace unos minutos atrás, en ese tipo de emergencias debería contestar de inmediato pero no fue así, se sentía culpable. En segundo lugar, no conocía la persona que contesto por Ryuu, esperaba que fuera del trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba pensando en la enfermedad que el azabache tenia, esperaba que no fuera a empeorar, ya estaba mejorando bastante. La preocupación aumentaba mas./p  
p dir="ltr"Una mano posada en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo Atsushi, todo va a estar bien./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino miro por el retrovisor al castaño que estaba en la parte de atrás en el auto, el rostro que miraba era totalmente calmada y notaba una mirada de /Chuuya también lo miro y era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Dazai mostrar ese tipo de expresión, quedo impresionado, siempre pensó que era del tipo de persona que no tenían sentimientos de compasión o algo así.br /Dejo de mirar por el retrovisor./p  
p dir="ltr"- Llegamos - dijo con un tono serio./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias Nakahara-san - agradeció el hecho de que lo llevara, el pelinaranja solo asintió./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi bajo del auto. Con pasos apresurados entró al hospital, llegando a recepción pidió informes, los cuales le fueron dados y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el azabache. Llego a la puerta con el número indicado y la abrió.br /En la habitación estaba el azabache en la cama durmiendo, al parecer, y a un lado en una silla estaba un hombre de cabello rojo, estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al momento que entro los abrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola, ¿como esta Ryuu?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nakajima? - el albino asintió - Que bueno que llegaste, por el momento Aku esta durmiendo, el doctor aun no ha dicho nada en concreto pero antes de desmayarse dijo tu nombre, por lo menos ya estás aquí./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué esta aquí?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me gustaría decirte pero no estoy muy seguro - comento rascandose la nuca - Era la hora del almuerzo, no estaba comiendo, estaba demasiado pensativo y derrepente empezó a toser demasiado. ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad que no se ha tratado?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Se esta tratando, no tiene porque recaer./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno el doctor aun no ha dicho nada, estaba esperando a que llegarás./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aah puede que no le este sentando bien trabajar tanto. Le he dicho mil veces que lo lleve con calma./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es por el trabajo - dijo serio mirando al azabache - Puede que sea por la noticia que recibió hoy en la mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué noticia?./p  
p dir="ltr"En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ya llego el familiar de Akutagawa?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Soy yo - respondió el albino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, Akutagawa recayó, deberá quedarse en cama por lo menos por 3 días para que se recupere, deberá evitar el alcohol y esta prohibido fumar. Por hoy se quedara aquí en observación, ya mañana por la tarde podrá irse, esta durmiendo pero no tarda en despertar, la hora de visitas termina en 1 hora. Me retiro./p  
p dir="ltr"El doctor salió de la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nakajima, me iré, ¿podrías decirle que lo visitaré mañana?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - hasta el momento el hombre de cabello rojo sabia su nombre pero el no sabia el suyo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ah, mi nombre es Oda Sakunosuke, compañero de trabajo de Aku./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola, un gusto - no recuerda que el azabache le haya hablado de un nuevo compañero./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nos vemos - se despidió y salió de la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ryuu no sabia que tenias un nuevo compañero de trabajo - hablo como normalmente lo hacía con él - Bueno tenemos mas tiempo para hablar después./p  
p dir="ltr"La puerta de nuevo se abrió, esta vez Atsushi no voltea a ver pues se imaginaba que era el doctor o la enfermera./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Estas bien Atsushi-kun?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ah! - soltó sorprendido - Dazai-san, ¿que hace aquí?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Quería acompañarte - le contesta tranquilamente, se acerca a él./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi estaba parado al pie de la cama, con la mirada hacia el azabache. El castaño se acerca hasta poner sus manos en los hombros delgados del joven peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi sintió una leve carga eléctrica por el cuerpo al momento de tener las manos del castaño sobre él, suspiro./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias Dazai-san, estoy bien, se que Ryuu se recuperara pronto./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino sonrió y asintió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - se giro para mirar al mayor - ¿Y Nakahara-san?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Le dije que no era necesario que se quedara y se fue./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿No fue un poco grosero?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nah, el esta bien./p  
p dir="ltr"- Mmm, ¿jinko? - hablo mientras estaba despertandose - ¿Donde estoy? ¿Donde estabas? ¿Por que no contestabas las llamadas? - preguntó con la voz mas ronca y baja que podía sacar en esos momentos./p  
p dir="ltr"Se acercó al azabache para hablarle./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo, estas en el hospital, yo estaba en el trabajo y estaba ocupado, perdón por no haberte contestado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Un perdón no arregla nada - dijo con una sonrisa./p  
p dir="ltr"- No veo otra forma de hacerlo - sonríe./p  
p dir="ltr"Akutagawa no había notado la presencia del mayor hasta que llego a interrumpir su platica./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Como estas Akutagawa?./p  
p dir="ltr"Como si de un espíritu maligno se tratara, Ryuu se puso a la defensa como pudo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien - contestó secamente./p  
p dir="ltr"Y hasta ahí la platica con Dazai./p  
p dir="ltr"- El doctor dijo que debías quedarte en cama por lo menos 3 días pero hoy no podrás irte./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tú? ¿Te quedaras en casa?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues claro, o, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, tienes que trabajar./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Seguro? No quiero que después que me vaya te enojes. Por cierto estaba aquí un hombre llamado Oda Sakunosuke y dijo que vendría a visitarte mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"El azabache cerro los ojos, Oda era el único que sabia sobre la llamada que recibió y esperaba que así siguiera, quería ser él mismo el que le diera la noticia a su pareja./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Te dijo algo mas?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, nada mas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es un compañero que trabaja en el bufete, solo que no esta en las oficinas normalmente, cada cierto tiempo se le ve caminando por ellas. Después te cuento todo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro, no hay problema. Entonces me voy, descansa y por favor no les causes molestias a las enfermeras, enfermeros o doctores, ¿esta bien? - le hablo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk, que crees que soy, ¿un niño?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No, pero no quiero venir a las horas de la madrugada a un hospital./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué lo harías? - sonrió./p  
p dir="ltr"- En serio, por favor - dijo alzando una ceja./p  
p dir="ltr"- No te preocupes./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces me voy./p  
p dir="ltr"- Recuperate - dijo el castaño saliendo de la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"No había olvidado al castaño pero Akutagawa estaba bastante concentrado en su pareja que le dio lo mismo si estaba o no./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oye jinko, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro, ahora los caminos aun están siendo iluminados por el sol, no te preocupes por nada./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que no me refiero a eso - le miro y después miro la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que estas exagerando pero esta bien. Nos vemos mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"- Dime que te iras tú solo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ryuu lo haré - le sonrió - Ahora si, descansa - le beso la frente./p  
p dir="ltr"Y salió de la habitación, caminaba hacia la salida./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí - una voz a lado suyo le llamo la atención./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, Dazai-san pensé que se había retirado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Estaba por irme si no salías./p  
p dir="ltr"- No era necesario que me esperara./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno pues ya que saliste, te acompaño a tu casa./p  
p dir="ltr"En ese momento recordó las palabras del azabache pero pensaba que exageraba al decir que tuviera cuidado con el mayor. En ningún momento desde que esta con el castaño ha sentido la necesidad de huir de él y es raro ya que su instinto de supervivencia se activa cuando el peligro esta cerca. Por ejemplo ese instinto se activo cuando conoció a Akutagawa, aun no sabe el porque, si su instinto siempre había funcionado bien./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿No quieres que lo haga? - pregunto el castaño sacando a Atsushi de sus pensamientos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eh... no - miro al castaño - Quiero decir esta bien./p  
p dir="ltr"em"Solo por hoy",/em se dijo a si mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi me estas preocupando, ¿estas bien?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Estoy bien pero... - miro a su alrededor habían caminado bastante, ya estaban a una distancia considerable del hospital pero aun así le preocupaba algo - ¿Dazai-san por qué quería hablar conmigo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, cierto quería hacerlo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Acaso ya no quiere?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es eso Atsushi, creo que por el momento no necesitas mas cosas en la cabeza./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien, yo creo que deberíamos tomar un taxi, mi casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad y ni siquiera vamos un cuarto de camino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me parece una excelente idea - hace una señal a la cual responde un taxi, que se estaciona a su lado, abre la puerta y deja que el albino suba. Cierra la puerta./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Dazai-san? - el albino baja la ventana del taxi./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño se acerca un poco y sonríe./p  
p dir="ltr"- En taxi es más rápido y así llegaras seguro a tu casa, la mía esta por aquí cerca así que me quedo aquí, nos vemos mañana Atsushi-kun./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero Dazai-san... - el taxi avanzo, suspiro./p  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar le pago al taxi, bajo y se dirigió a su casa, abrió la puerta y se sentó. Volvió a suspirar y mejor decidió tirarse sobre el silló /Ha tenido un día difícil, muy difícil, emocionalmente./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Qué era lo que le quería decir Nakahara-san?. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería hablarle, ademas el hecho de que este en otra área le hacía pensar que rara vez se hablarían./p  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi comenzó a recordar su día de trabajo pues siente que algo importante se le olvidaba./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eh... trabajo con Kyoka, dejar las fotos, el chico delincuente... - de repente se acordó, de la escena que vio y el motivo por el que quería hablar el pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"Había algo en su mente que lo había bloqueado o puede ser que el hecho, de que no querer saber la verdad tras escena, haya fingido no haber visto /Pero ahora que lo recordó le era difícil no entristecerse, tan solo pensar que la persona que le gusta; porque no lo admite pero muy en el fondo lo sabe, este con alguien más. Ahora mirar a ambos le va a ser un poco difícil, mirar y hablar con los susodichos le costará; tan solo decir sus nombres le fallara, no sin llorar./p  
p dir="ltr"Pero lo que mas le duele en este momento es que; no esta pensando en Ryuu como debería, ¿por qué esta sufriendo por una persona que no conoce del todo bien? ¿Por qué no esta pensando en como le va a hacer para que Ryuu se sienta mejor en cuanto vuelva? ¿Por qué no piensa en cuantos abrazos y besos le dará? ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de que el castaño lo mire más que un compañero de trabajo o incluso más que un amigo? ¿Por qué desea pasar más tiempo con él? Ni siquiera lo conoce bien, no conoce sus mañas, no conoce sus virtudes o sus defectos, no sabe si tiene familia, no sabe nada y aun así quiere estar con él./p  
p dir="ltr"Le duele en lo mas profundo el hecho de que; aunque no físicamente, si no mentalmente y emocionalmente esta engañando a Ryuu. No quiere hacerlo, no quiere verlo sufrir. Lentamente siente como sus mejillas están siendo invadidas por liquido y su cara subiendo de temperatura. Se ha soltado a llorar, sin restricciones, estaba solo y nadie lo escucharía, nadie le preguntaría el porque de su llanto./p  
p dir="ltr"Y así paso un buen rato hasta quedo dormido./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al ver que el taxi se va, camina guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y tarareando su canción /Al caminar unas cuantas cuadras da la vuelta y sonríe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es un gusto saber que te importó~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Deja de hablar de estupideces y ahora dime./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿No tienes prisa o si~?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Claro que si imbécil y más vale que empieces a hablar - comenzaba a enfurecerse mas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo dudo totalmente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mira maldito bastardo - se acercó a él tomándolo de la camisa - ¡Habla ya!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien, esta bien pero tal vez es mejor que le preguntes a él - su sonrisa boba no desaparecía de su cara./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Es lo que intentaba pero metiste la nariz! - le grito - No puedes simplemente dejarme hacer las cosas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No fue a propósito./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ambos sabemos que si - le soltó - ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, perdí mi tiempo, sabia que no dirías nada y aun así te espere - suspiro y regreso a su auto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Por el contrario el castaño se acomodaba su ropa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Chuuya, solo observalo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja lo escucho pero no le tomo importancia y subió a su auto, arrancando y desapareciendo de la vista de el castaño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /El auto del de ojos azules iba realmente rápido como si algo o alguien le esperará en casa. Tenia prisa pero no por llegar./p  
p dir="ltr"Dio un freno repentino lo cual hizo que las personas a su alrededor miraran el auto responsable por tan horrible ruido. Abrió la puerta del auto y bajo, corrió hacia una fachada de color marino con puerta de madera, entro y no tardo mas de 10 minutos en salir de nuevo con una bolsa de papel. Al entrar de nuevo a su auto, lo arranco inmediatamente. Y nuevamente iba lo más rápido posible pero esta vez no tenia algún lugar especifico a donde ir, esta vez solo dará vueltas hasta que se canse de manejar o eso cree. Por un momento se le viene a la cabeza el lugar que le hace sentirse relajado, en paz, sin pensarlo mas conduce hasta ahí./p  
p dir="ltr"Su lugar de paz y tranquilidad es un espacio olvidado, una parte de la playa que la mayoría de la gente no visita, por el simple hecho de estar en la parte de la ciudad descuidada, donde dicen que ahí habitan las personas alcohólicas, drogadictos o mafiosos. Mas específicamente cerca de una construcción en obras negras, ahí en un rinconcito donde puede ver el mar y el sol, donde la brisa le da en la cara refrescandole y llevándose todas sus frustraciones. Sin mas se acerca, se sienta y saca el producto que compro./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk no compre ni un maldito vaso - toma la botella y la abre con facilidad, como nadie lo ve, bebe de ella directamente - Maldito - dijo, después bebió otro poco./p  
p dir="ltr"Por mas de dos horas se la paso maldiciendo, acabando así mismo su botella o bueno mas bien sus dos botellas, sabia que después de eso no podría manejar pero aun así no le importo. Puede manejar después de dormir un poco, sabe mejor que nadie que en ese lugar no hay ni un alma que le pueda hacer algo. Se recosto y cerró los ojos./p  
p dir="ltr"Se removió un poco, subio mas la frazada sobre su cabeza y estiró sus brazos a los lados. La almohada donde reposaba su cabeza era tan cómoda que en vez de que solo su cabeza lo disfrute, decidió abrazarla así que de nuevo se acomodo, ahora sus pies fueron los que se extendieron sobre la cama. De un momento a otro se estaba quedando dormido, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo finalmente su cerebro había procesado totalmente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Donde estoy?! - grito tirando todo fuera de la cama, al dar el brinco para levantarse, dio un paso mal que hizo que diera al suelo./p  
p dir="ltr"Cayó justo sobre su trasero, así le fue mas fácil despertar completamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Aah?! ¡¿Mi habitación?! - se levantó y salió para ver si había alguien mas con él - ¿Hola?./p  
p dir="ltr"No hubo respuesta./p  
p dir="ltr"Comenzó a buscar por todo el departamento y nada. No había nadie, ¿quién lo llevo a casa? Porque el que recuerde estaba en una edificio bebiendo y se quedo dormido, después de eso obviamente no recuerda nada. Y ni idea de como llego a su casa./p  
p dir="ltr"Para descansar se sentó en su sillón, el cual al hacerlo hizo un ruido raro y al parecer había algo en él. Lo miro, era un papel o más específicamente una nota./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"•emQuedarse dormido en un lugar como la bodega no es bueno para una persona como tú, te lleve a casa, no te preocupes tu abriste la puerta•/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Debajo de lo escrito, había un dibujo bastante extraño, solo eran tres círculos intercalados. br /Quedo extrañamente /¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Quién estaba en ese lugar aparte de él? ¿Qué era lo que significaba ese dibujo? Obviamente para el no fue Dazai, el no haría ese tipo de cosas. No hacia él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Mira el reloj de la pared./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Mierda! - grito. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Salió corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse, ya era demasiado tarde, muy tarde. Al terminar de vestirse, busca con la mirada sus llaves, las divisa en la mesita que esta a lado del sillón junto a su celular, intenta encenderlo pero este no reacciona. Lo guarda en su bolsillo y sale de su casa. Sube al auto, lo enciende y lo arranca./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar, va directamente a su oficina, el cual ya tiene papeles en el escritorio./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mas vale que la excusa sea buena - una voz clara y dulce se oye detras de él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ane-san - giro para mirar - No hay excusas solo la verdad, me quede dormido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Te he dicho que no bebas de mas en días de trabajo - no le miraba - La junta se pospuso ya que no estabas. Será en una hora - no dijo más y salió de la oficina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Juraba que lo regañaría mas que eso, en el fondo de su corazón le agradece que no le halla gritado. Toma asiento y comienza a leer. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creí ver a un lindo perrito entrar~ - la voz que no quería escuchar le tortura./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No tenia ganas de pelear y menos con ese tipo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué sucede Chuuya? ¿Te comió la lengua un gato? - entra a la oficina y se sienta en una de las sillas que se encuentra justo delante del pelinaranja - Vamos, no me digas que te pasaste de copas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No hubo respuesta por parte del de ojos azules./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No me digas que te quedaste sin voz - esta vez el castaño dejo de hablar con el tono despreocupado de siempre - Quería hablar contigo pero al parecer perdiste el celular./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sigue sin contestarle, y ahora que menciono celular, tiene que recordar ponerlo a cargar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mori-san también quería hablar contigo, toda la mañana intento localizarte - miro al pelinaranja, tan solo mencionar el nombre del jefe le hace reaccionar - La junta se pospuso, lo sabes ya, pero Mori-san quiere hablar contigo - sonríe, pues nota que el pelinaranja aunque no lo vea, lo escucha y con eso ya le llamo la atención - Ya sabes donde te espera - se levanta y se va./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya hasta el momento solo miraba los papeles y la verdad es que no les ponía la atención que se requería. La junta que pospusieron era para hablar del nuevo departamento y proyecto que se abrirían en La port. Es de suma importancia que todos los jefes a cargo estén ahí ya que nuevos cargos se abrirán. Recuerda perfectamente que Mori le dijo que le hablaría en privado pues quería que él se encargara de una de las partes importantes, según el jefe; pero como se lo dijo sin detalle, aun no lo sabe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Mira los papeles y se obliga así mismo a ponerles la debida atención; pues debía estar ya en la oficina del jefe, no obstante no podia dejar el trabajo de la mañana varado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al terminar unos minutos después, de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina del jefe. Llego y entro pues sabe que no era necesario tocar ya que al parecer el jefe lo estaba esperando./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Buenas tardes Chuuya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Buenas tardes, Mori-san./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me gustaría que se empezara el proyecto, no sin antes recordarte que el proyecto requiere profecionistas dedicados. Ya que confio en ti, la parte de contratar modelos será tu trabajo, quiero que junto a Atsushi busquen los modelos, te daré una lista de las agencias que están decentes - mira los papeles - Además para este trabajo necesitamos a un videógrafo, quiero que junto a Dazai lo contrates y con Kouyou consigas a los editores. De lo demás se encargará Kouyou. Nosotros no nos dedicamos a la publicidad de ropa y accesorios así como de perfumes pero ese es el propósito del proyecto, lanzar estos servicios./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces, ¿el propósito de este proyecto es lanzar publicidad de ropa, accesorios y perfumes; no solo en revistas o anuncios, si no además en televisión?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Así es, no te preocupes por la parte técnica. Aquí estas para encargarte de la parte artística y editora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces los que están a cargo de esto, ¿quienes son exactamente?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Por ahora son 3 encargados, por supuesto, los proyectos finales lo reviso yo para aprobarlos. No necesito mencionartelos de nuevo - extiende su brazo hacia el pelinaranja con papeles en ella - Tienes toda una semana para conseguir a las personas ideales para ser modelos de nuestra agencia. Aquí las direcciones y también aquí hay currículos de modelos independientes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Muy bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Recuerda que debes llevar a Atsushi contigo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ahora ya puedes irte - regresa su atención a los demás papeles que se encuentran en su escritorio./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya sin mas que decir, da la media vuelta y camina a la puerta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Chuuya - antes de salir la voz del mayor le detiene - Recuerda que apenas es martes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja no dijo nada y salió. Suspiro, tomo rumbo a su oficina, mientras lo hacía miro los papeles que tenia en la /Revisaba cada uno de ellos, las agencias que estaban en las listas eran bastantes, tenia que recorrer la ciudad en busca de modelos con el peliblanco. Tendría que agendar bien el tiempo, más no sabia como hacerle con los modelos independientes, ¿tendría que llamarlos y citarlos en la agencia? Era mas que /Leía los currículos, llegó a su oficina y se sentó en su silla./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- La mayoría de los trabajos que han hecho son modelajes de productos. Contratos cortos - daba pequeños vistazos a los currículos y uno le llamo la atención - Fyodor Dostoyevski... - la firma del currículo, no era una firma como tal, era un dibujo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se levanto de su silla tan sorprendido que tiro los demás papales que había a su alcance./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El dibujo de tres círculos, idénticos a los de la nota que encontró, solo que estos tienen otras características. Unos círculos un poco mas pequeños y otro más que si lo ves detenidamente parece ser la cara de una rata, otra de esas características es que, este dibujo tiene letras en cursiva./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- FD... /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez debería solo tomar las fotos de las flores que mas llamen la atención - comentó el peliblanco mirando la variedad de flores. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo opino lo mismo, aunque también debería haber fotos de las flores poco comunes, el articulo va a incluirlas entonces debe haber foto de las flores que hable - se acercó a una sección de rosas - Por ejemplo todo mundo sabemos que las rosas rojas, son siempre las mas requeridas pero que tal si las personas buscan algo más original - miro a su alrededor - Puedo hacer las preguntas necesarias para hablar de sus flores y los beneficios de estas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Se lo agradezco mucho señorita, hacerle publicidad a mi florería en una de las revistas mas leídas de Japón me hace muy feliz así que le dejare todo en sus manos para la preparación del articulo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Perfecto - dijo con una sonrisa mientras en su libreta comenzaba a anotar las preguntas que haría. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo comenzaré tomando las fotos, aprovecharé la luz, tomaré una de usted Hayashi-san enfrente de la florería./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Claro jovencito, solo dime donde colocarme./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Enfrente de la puerta - la señora le hizo caso, se paro frente a la puerta - De un paso hacia adelante - siguió la orden. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El albino buscaba el mejor ángulo, que favorecería a la foto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Debe mirar a la cámara todo el tiempo - se coloco de lado derecho del local, el sol provenía de ese lado así que decidió que la luz de pequeños rayos a la foto - Muy bien debe sonreir, ¿de acuerdo?. Tomo varias fotos así que debe sonreir hasta que termine, también debe colocarse derecha pero debe estar relajada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La señora asintió y se acomodo de acuerdo a las indicaciones del peliblanco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Comenzaré - le indico a la señora - Una, dos... y - el sonido de la cámara tomando fotos comenzó a escucharse sin detenerse./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi no dejaba de tomar fotos, tampoco dejaba de moverse./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Unas fotos más - se coloco enfrente a la entrada - Y... listo, esas serán suficientes. Muy bien, ¿Kyouka estas listas para hacer las preguntas? - se giro para mirar a la chica de coletas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, están listas, tendrás que tomar fotos de las flores que se mencionen, o bueno de las que va a hablar. Necesitamos que nos diga a cuales le vamos a tomar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La señora asintió y los guió a ambos hacia los flores mientras caminaban, Kyouka le hacia las preguntas. De momento a otro el peliblanco se aparto de las dos mujeres. Se acerco a unas de las flores que le llamo la atención./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se trataba de los claveles, unas flores con muchos pétalos y de variedad de colores pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un adorno hecho por estas, era un corazón de claveles rojos en una bonita base de color chocolate con un bello listón dorado atado a la punta del corazón formando un nudo que lo hacia ver muy /Se acerco a olerlo pues este desde donde estaba olía bastante bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Los claveles son considerados un símbolo de amor puro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Alguien le había hablado desde atrás, sorprendiendolo tanto que casi tiraba la maceta que se encontraba a un lado del adorno./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo Atsushi-kun, no quieres quedarte endeudado por unas rosas, ¿o si?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡D-dazai-san! - grito el nombre./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Estoy aquí Atsushi-kun~./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué hace aquí? - dice mientras acomoda la maceta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Vine a supervisar el trabajo, claro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, estamos a punto de terminar - gira para mirarlo pero no le mira a los ojos, evita hacerlo y para disimularlo camina en dirección a los tulipanes - Solo me falta tomar algunas fotos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El castaño lo seguía./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces es un trabajo fácil - toca con sus dedos uno de los tulipanes - ¿Y donde esta Kyouka?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Terminando de hacerle las preguntas a Hayashi-san - termino de hacerle fotos a los tulipanes y siguió su camino para tomar foto a otras plantas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La verdad es que ya tenía suficientes fotos de todas las flores pero ahora quería evitar hablar con el mayor. Una tonada que salia de su sudadera lo salvó de estar con el castaño, se alejo para contestar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hola?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mas vale que tengas la comida preparada porque en este lugar sirven la comida mas insípida que pueda existir./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ryuu? - sonrió - No es así porque quieran, si no porque así lo necesitan los enfermos y los que están en recuperación./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No es buena en absoluto - risas, el azabache escuchaba las risas de su pequeño peliblanco. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Descuida, te prepararé tu comida favorita y estará lista para cuando llegues./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mas te vale, Jinko - con una sonrisa en su rostro mira a la ventana - Es un buen dia para salir de este lugar y comer delicioso en casa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pronto podrás./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo se - mira a la puerta - Te tengo que colgar pero no se te olvide venir aquí conmigo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Claro que no - con una sonrisa cuelga y guarda su celular./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que bueno que sale hoy./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor pensaba que el mayor se había ido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Debería cuidarse más, hacerte preocupar no esta bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es al revés - comento el peliblanco - Siempre - susurro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es realmente afortunado - dijo el castaño mirando al peliblanco./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi solo miraba al suelo y ya no prestaba mas atención a Dazai. Le había regresado la crisis emocional que sufrió ayer al regresar a su casa pero no se podía permitir llorar ahí, en ese lugar. Menos con el castaño a unos cuantos metros, con sus manos se golpeo las /El mayor se sorprendió por el acto repentino por parte del de ojos bicolor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eres una persona bastante rara. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Rara? - finalmente miro al castaño quien le sonreía./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eres un chico peculiar - se acerco al albino - Me gustaría seguir descubriendo cosas extrañas de ti - le acaricio la cabeza y se alejo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi quedo sorprendido, con su mano toco la parte de su cabeza donde antes estaba la mano del castaño y lo que más le sorprendió fue la sonrisa que este le había dado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Dazai-san - susurro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ahora sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y eso le hacia sentir dolor en el corazó /Tenia que aclarase esto, tenia que dejar en claro sus sentimientos. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Solo han pasado dos días en el trabajo y esta sufriendo como si su amor fuera de hace años. Aunque pensándolo bien, si solo le preguntara al castaño sobre la foto se calmaría. O eso cree ya que ahora esta dudando del amor que siente por el azabache./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"¡Esta dudando! Y eso es algo imperdonable para si mismo. Así como para Akutagawa. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo lo amo - se dijo así mismo - Si, si, así es - decía convenciendose a si mismo - ¡Lo amo! - termino de convencerse./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-san? - se acercaba lentamente al albino./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Kyouka.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué gritas? Y... ¿A quién amas?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi estaba asustado y a la vez muy avergonzado, no solo porque la pequeña de cabellos azules le escuchara si no, porque también el castaño oyó lo que dijo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El castaño solo lo miro, dio media vuelta y salio de la florería./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El albino solo pudo susurrar su nombre, aun no tenia el valor de detenerlo y hablar con él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emstrongHola!/strong/embr /emstrongLamento que esta /strong/ememstrongactualización/strong/ememstrong no sea de navidad, me hubiera /strong/ememstrongencantado/strong/ememstrong hacerlo pero me retrase /strong/ememstrongbastante/strong/ememstrong. /strong/ememstrongPerdí/strong/ememstrong mi celular y apenas lo recupere./strong/embr /emstrongY /strong/ememstrongcomo/strong/ememstrong me retrase espero poder darles otro capitulo pronto./strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emstrongSi /strong/ememstrongquería/strong/ememstrong hacer un /strong/ememstrongespecial/strong/ememstrong de navidad :'c. /strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emstrongAhora quiero hablar del /strong/ememstrongfic/strong/ememstrong, normalmente /strong/ememstrongno/strong/ememstrong me gusta dejar comentarios de autor en los /strong/ememstrongcapítulos/strong/ememstrong, /strong/ememstrongasí/strong/ememstrong que no /strong/ememstrongesperen/strong/ememstrong muchos (¿acaso no /strong/ememstrongsienten/strong/ememstrong que les estorba? Pero es mejor que una /strong/ememstrongactualización/strong/ememstrong con solo comentarios del autor xd) solo lo /strong/ememstrongharé/strong/ememstrong si es necesario, /strong/ememstrongquería/strong/ememstrong preguntarles, ¿que les va pareciendo la /strong/ememstronghistoria/strong/ememstrong? ¿Hay algo /strong/ememstrongque les/strong/em emstronggustaría/strong/ememstrong decirme? ¿/strong/ememstrongSugerencias/strong/ememstrong?./strong/embr /emstrongSi es /strong/ememstrongasí/strong/ememstrong no duden en /strong/ememstrongdejar/strong/ememstrong comentarios constructivos, /strong/ememstrongasí/strong/ememstrong es todo para mejorar y nada para criticar./strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emstrongQuiero agradecerles por leer /strong/ememstrongmi/strong/ememstrong historia, no soy buena /strong/ememstrongpero/strong/ememstrong hago lo que puedo con mucho amor, /strong/ememstrongenserio/strong/em emstrongse/strong/ememstrong los agradezco ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ valen mil y como no son muchos pues los amo 😙 , en realidad puedes llegar a amar a las personas por leer y apreciar tu trabajo./strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emstrongEsta es una /strong/ememstrongépoca/strong/ememstrong para dar y recibir pero no se olviden que dar se siente mucho muy bien, /strong/ememstrongasí/strong/ememstrong que /strong/ememstrongden/strong/ememstrong mucho amor!. ¡Les deseo /strong/ememstrongfelices/strong/ememstrong fiestas!/strong/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"emstrong°°°°°¡/strong/ememstrong¡/strong/ememstrongMerry/strong/em strongemChristmas!°°°°°/em/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	5. Amor

p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-san? - giro para ver que es lo que tanto miraba el albino, solo vio la espalda del castaño mientras se alejaba del lugar - Atsushi-san hemos terminado, creo que deberíamos irnos, no le dará tiempo para ir con Akutagawa.../p  
p dir="ltr"Dejo de hablar cuando observo como las lagrimas caían lentamente por las mejillas del peliblanco, sorprendida, deja sus cosas en un espacio libre y abraza a su amigo. Atsushi por su parte estaba totalmente perdido, estaba llorando y solo sintió cuando los brazos de su amiga se envolvía en él. Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando ella le hablaba./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi, cuando estés listo para hablar con alguien aquí estaré, se que no hemos tenido contacto por bastante tiempo pero tú siempre serás mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo y ahora que estoy de vuelta quiero que me veas como tu confidente, quiero ayudarte tanto como pueda - al estar abrazada al albino le acaricio la espalda con cariño./p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor al escuchar lo que su amiga le dijo, le correspondió al abrazo soltando aun más /La peliazul no dijo nada mas y dejó que Atsushi dejara salir el llanto, tenia que liberarse de esos sentimientos aunque sea un poco. Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente el albino dejó de llorar, se deshizo del abrazo y con su antebrazo se limpio las lagrimas a lo cual su amiga le tendió un pañuelo. Lo acepto y con pena se limpio la cara./p  
p dir="ltr"- Debo parecerte patético - hablo con una voz ronca./p  
p dir="ltr"- Claro que no - negaba con la cabeza - Eres así Atsushi, realmente eres una persona amable y sensible. Además todos lloramos en algún u otro momento./p  
p dir="ltr"La chica de ojos azules recuerda que cuando eran pequeños, realmente Atsushi lloraba con facilidad pero no era porque fuera débil o algo así por el estilo. El peliblanco era muy amable que dejaba que cualquier cosa que le dijeran le afectara, siempre le decía que no se dejara llevar por lo que dicen y este le hizo caso, poco a poco fue ganando más confianza en si mismo; no tanto como ella deseaba pero lo hizo y eso le hizo sentirse bien. Cuando recibió la noticia de que se iría realmente le preocupaba dejar solo al de ojos bicolor, por lo que el albino se aseguro de demostrarle que estaría /Cuando regreso a la ciudad en efecto lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su amigo pero algo le había sorprendido tanto que le hizo retroceder y eso era que su amigo no estaba solo cuando lo vio caminar por las calles, estaba feliz por saber que el peliblanco seguía en la ciudad pero tambien estaba dudando de si ese chico que estaba a su lado era amigo o enemigo, y no, no hablamos de amor, realmente se preocupaba por la seguridad de su amigo. Se había imaginado muchas cosas, ya se había hecho historias en su cabeza del porque el albino termino con una persona que parece ser un mafioso, así que sin duda los siguió, la cara del chico que acompañaba al de ojos bicolor era de pocos amigos sin en cambio el de el albino era felicidad./p  
p dir="ltr"strongemExtraño./em/strong/p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Los siguió por casi dos cuadras hasta que finalmente vio, lo que le hizo dejar de seguirlos. El de ojos bicolor tomaba de la mano a aquel sujeto de cabellos azabaches. Se rindió. Sin más que hacer y sin querer interrumpir los dejo, se dijo así misma que buscaría la forma de encontrarlo y hablarle pero para su mala suerte siempre que se lo topaba, siempre estaba ese chico. No es como si le cayera mal, emaun, /emes solo que algo de ese chico no le gustaba, decidió dejarlo así pues no lo conoce y juzgarlo sin siquiera conocerlo le provocaría problemas /Después de un tiempo, por fin pudo hablar con su amigo y por obra del destino les toco trabajar en el mismo lugar. Ha hablado con el pero no como le gustaría, le gustaría que le hablara como antes solían hacerlo, ser la persona que le ayude con sus problemas. Que le hable más de aquel chico, ya que le sorprendió tanto el hecho de que fuera su pareja y también del porque llora al ver al castaño. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"En la cara del albino aun se notaba que estuvo llorando por lo que la peliazul tomo las cosas de ambos, le tomo de la mano al peliblanco y lo saco de la florería./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Kyouka-chan, a donde vamos?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- A terminar el trabajo por supuesto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pero el trabajo queda del otro lado - señala con su dedo - Debemos darnos prisa y... /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Dijeron que entregaramos el trabajo a tiempo y eso haremos pero nunca dijeron que deberíamos estar precisamente en la oficina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Eso significa que iremos a...?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-san - se detuvo y le miro - ¿Realmente quieres que vayamos a la oficina con tu cara toda roja y tus ojos hinchados? Si vas a responder preguntas por eso, adelante vamos pero eso si, no te voy a ayudar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de su querida amiga, sonrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien Kyouka-chan, vamos a donde tu quieras - dijo rindiendose, pues su pequeña amiga tenia razón, tendría que contestar preguntas y no quería hacerlo. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Con la aprobación del peliblanco, retomo el camino, llevando a su amigo de la mano. Atsushi conocía muy bien la ciudad pues aunque no termino, estaba decidido a retomar algún día el trabajo de tomarle fotos a la ciudad /Estaba tratando de adivinar a donde lo quería llevar su linda amiga pero ella lo llevaba por caminos bastantes curiosos y que casi no visitaba. Había una parte de la ciudad la cual no visitaba muy a menudo por el simple hecho de que solo habla edificios con departamentos muy lujosos, así es, era la zona donde las personas con mucho dinero vivían y aun sabiendo eso no sabia porque la peliazul lo llevaba por esas /Estaban caminando en la calle principal, de pronto giraron a la izquierda así llevándolo a un callejón al parecer sin salida./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Kyouka - le hablo mientras miraba el lugar - ¿Puedo saber a donde vamos?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, solo que primero hay que entrar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Entrar? - se preguntaba a donde entrarían pues el lugar no parecía tener ni una puerta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se habían detenido y la chica de cabellos azules removía sus cosas en busca de algo en su mochila. Por menos de un minuto busco y encontró lo que parecía ser una calculadora pequeña. Toco botones y al instante una de las paredes de ese callejón se moví /Atsushi dio un brinco del susto a lo que su pequeña amiga se rió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-san, te presento la entrada a mi casa - extendió los brazos señalando la puerta eléctrica que se había abierto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que extraña forma de entrar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo sé y esta es solo para ir a mi habitación - le dijo con una sonrisa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tu habitación?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, ven conmigo - se adentro al edificio y la siguio el albino./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Caminaron por un pasillo que estaba iluminado por varios focos y llegaron a una puerta blanca. La peliazul tomo el pequeño aparato, tecleo y abrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-san, bienvenido a mi habitación - entro y le hizo señas al peliblanco para que entre./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor entro y pudo ver como es que le había ido bastante bien a la de ojos /La habitación está bastante espaciosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con bonitos árboles de color rojo en ellas, la cama de la pequeña hacia juego con el color de los árboles pintados, había un tocador, una mesa con una computadora, una televisión, un closet. Había sofás dentro de la habitación y también una fabulosa puerta transparente que dejaba ver un muy bien cuidado jardín./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Esta muy linda tu habitación Kyouka./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias, Atsushi-san, ¿quieres algo de tomar?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Agua está bien./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien - dejó las cosas en el sillón - Voy por el agua, no tardo - y desapareció detrás de una puerta blanca./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si - respondió el albino, miraba las cosas de la de ojos azules, se acerco a la puerta de vidrio transparente. Observaba como el jardín tenia flores de todos los colores le gustaba como lucia, un golpe en el vidrio lo saco del embobamiento por la flores, trato ver de donde provenía ese ruido y encontró que lo había hecho. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Una bola de pelos estaba tratando de entrar ya que rascaba con frenesí el vidrio. La peliazul llego en ese momento./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, Ciruela - dejo la bandeja que traía en las manos y se acerco para abrir la puerta - Ella es Ciruela, mi perrita./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atsushi se agachó para acariciar a la perrita./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Que sorpresa! - dijo con una sonrisa - Tenemos mucho de que hablar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Así es - miro su reloj en la pared - Bueno el trabajo en si es para mañana pero quieren un avance hoy a las 3 de la tarde. Son las 11 de la mañana, te parece si hacemos primero el trabajo y después hablamos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hay que apresurarnos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Y así fue como empezaron a trabajar intensamente en el trabajo y es que de verdad deseaban hablar. Ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y tenia mucho que decir, él tambié /Hicieron el trabajo lo más rápido posible que /Los detalles de cómo acomodar el artículo era lo que más se les complico pero pudieron salir bien de ese problema, les tomo 2 horas en terminar el trabajo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Listo - terminó de teclear en su computadora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Solo falta que le entregamos esto a Kouyou-san para que nos diga si necesita alguna corrección./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo se lo daré - comenta sentándose bien en el sillón./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien - hace lo mismo que la de cabellos azules - Y dime Kyouka-chan, ¿esta viviendo sola?. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Por ahora si, supuestamente mis padres llegarán en un mes o dos, no están seguros pero Atsushi-san no quiero que hablemos de mi ahora, quiero hablar de ti./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De mi? - pregunto confundido - ¿Qué quieres saber?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez lo que te pregunte no sea un tema agradable pero... - se detuvo, miro al peliblanco - ¿Te interesa Dazai?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Tenia alguna idea de lo que la chica quería preguntar pero no imagino que lo preguntaría directamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ah, eh, no, no, no, n-no es eso posible, no p-puede ser posible - el albino comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse colorado - Y-yo no, no, no y no./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Si mirara la cara de la peliazul con claridad, vería una cara bastante graciosa, con una ceja alzada y una mirada bastante inquisidora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oye, no creo que digas la verdad pero no quiero forzarte a decírmelo - suspiro - Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu amiga y podrás contar conmigo, seré tu confidente si así lo quieres. Así que cambiemos de tema, ¿como conociste a tu pareja...?/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Akutagawa - termino la oración - Akutagawa Ryunosuke. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, a él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor trato de calmarse, su corazón se había acelerado, respiro profundo y sonrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que el tiempo no me alcanzará./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Siempre podemos hacer la pijamada - le sonrió mostrándole una almohada pequeña con un dibujo de un tigre blanco. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aun lo conservas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Claro que si, así que empieza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Estando en el marco de la puerta, puede ver que el azabache esta al teléfono, estaba por dar media vuelta para irse./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que estuviste a punto de decirle a Jinko sobre mi caso - le recriminó. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aah - suspiro y se acerco a la cama del azabache - Tenia que decirle el motivo, descuida, no lo hice./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Claro, me entere./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Escucha, el estaba preocupado y necesitaba saber, se le veía en la cara./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No se te ocurra soltarle algo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces deberías decírselo. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Se lo diré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Se que es difícil para ti, conozco una forma en la que puedes decirlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿A si? Y, ¿cuál es? - preguntó recostándose en su cama. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Puedes sentarte con el, en el sillón o la cama y mientras ven o hablan de cualquier cosa, simplemente se te escapa de la boca y empiezan a hablar de ello - se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La habitación quedo en silencio totalmente, hasta que después se escucho una risa bastante baja de volumen pero algo caó /El pelirrojo miro sorprendido al de cabellera oscura, era una risa que no había escuchado. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No me dijiste nada nuevo - le comentó - Eres bastante gracioso, Oda./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es la forma en la que deberías hacerlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me preocupa que es lo que va a pensar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nada, te va a apoyar - afirmó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No lo conozco pero se veía una persona amable./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es que... aun no lo sabe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Qué?! - lo miro sorprendido - ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Acaso no son pareja? ¿Por qué no le dijiste algo importante?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Al no haber respuestas a mis preguntas y pistas para encontrarla, no tenia caso hablarle de ello. Eso solo lo sabes tú./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eso lo lastimará./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ya se, no me lo digas - cerro sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar en como reaccionaria el albino ante tal confesión. Una mano estaba tocando la suya haciendo que abriera los ojos. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo te estaré apoyando - le sonrió, apretando su mano para darle a entender que estaría con el pase lo que pase./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eres bastante amable - le contestó con una sonrisa el azabache./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cosa que rara la vez sucede, quería tener con el una cámara para fotografiar este momento. Realmente quería una foto del azabache sonriendo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Te ves realmente hermoso con esa sonrisa - se le escapo de la boca esas palabras./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Y otro acto poco probable de que aparezca en publico era a un azabache con las mejillas rojas por un /Giro su cabeza para evitar mirar al de ojos grises, quien lo miraba amablemente con una tierna sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Todos se preguntarán el porque este chico de cabellos oscuros se sonroja por el cumplido del mayor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que deberías irte Oda - le dijo aun evitando mirarlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelirrojo soltó la mano del chico y se levanto de la silla./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nos vemos - se despidió de el y salió de la habitación. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Por el simple hecho de que este le declaró sus sentimiento hacia el. Si, así como lo leen, el de cabello rojizo le ha dicho a Ryunosuke sus sentimientos hacia él. Y siempre que tenia la oportunidad de verlo se lo decía. br /Sakunosuke Oda es un empleado del bufete solo que su carrera se basa en lo internacional, el trabajo que lo mantiene alejado de su querida casa. Tiene una fuerte voluntad para ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, cuando aun estudiaba la carrera hubo una persona con un caso que no pudo ayudar por el simple hecho de que no estaba en su jurisdicción, el resultado, lo que sucedió realmente le afecto bastante haciendo que estudiara más para pasar exámenes fuera de Japón. Lo logro y finalmente podía ayudar a los niños que eran traídos de otros países como mercancía por los mafiosos y abandonados al ser capturados, para que pudieran regresar a su casa o quedarse en Japón con familias que los adoptaran. Incluso con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo de grandes personas logro abrir una casa hogar para niños en caso de abandono. No es el único dueño de la casa pero si podría decirse que es el jefe. Durante su regreso al bufete después de un tiempo desaparecido, observo que varios nuevos rondaban por las oficinas, lo cual le dio una idea de atraer nuevos socios para la casa hogar. br /En una reunión de bienvenida, a lo lejos vio a un chico que iba vestido totalmente de negro, le llamo la atención ya que en toda la reunión ese chico no hablaba y no socializaba con los demás, en cuanto acabo se acerco a él. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hola, me llamo Sakunosuke Oda - le extendió la mano./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El chico de cabellos oscuros le saludo algo dudoso. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bienvenido al bufete - le dijo con una sonrisa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias - hablo el azabache - Akutagawa Ryunosuke./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien Akutagawa, ¿dime hay algo que te haya hecho querer ser un abogado?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nada en especial./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿En serio? - el azabache solo asintió - ¿Entonces por qué?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de cabellos oscuros, simplemente lo ignoro. Desde ese momento Oda supo que no seria fácil tratar con él. Desde ese día siempre hablaba con él aunque no le hiciera completo caso, sabia que tarde o temprano le hablaría. Y fue bastante tarde cuando este ya le comenzaba a hablar, le costo más trabajo para que este chico le hablara, le respondiera y lo viera a la cara. Pero para el valió la pena, después de cierto tiempo Akutagawa por fin le dijo el motivo del porque se convirtió en abogado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Realmente quiero a mi hermana de vuelta y no descansaré hasta encontrarla - le dijo claramente sin duda en su voz y con una mirada segura. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ese motivo fue la chispa que faltaba para que se diera cuenta del cariño que ya le tenía. Comenzaba a salir más con el azabache, a pasar más tiempo con él pero siempre que tenia trabajo fuera de Japón siempre era el momento menos indicado para dejarlo solo. No le gustaba en absoluto dejarlo porque eran momentos en los que obtenía una pista. br /Cuando regresaba el chico siempre lo recibía, le era complicado pagar un departamento solo así que cuando tenia ya bastante confianza en el de cabello rojizo, acepto la propuesta de compartir casa. br /Vivieron juntos un tiempo, Oda se aseguraba de pasar cada momento que podía con el azabache y hacia lo posible porque este se sintiera cómodo. Los días que pasaban eran como la mecha de una bomba, cada vez se consumía más los pensamientos del pelirrojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Una noche antes del gran viaje de Sakunosuke, celebraron el trabajo que le ofrecieron en el extranjero. No estaba muy convencido pero Akutagawa se encargo de convencerlo, ese día fueron a cenar los dos y después fueron por unos tragos. Entre copa y copa ambos quedaron ebrios pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hacen. Se retiraron a su /Al entrar a su hogar los dos se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron en silencio, ninguno decía nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Estoy feliz por ti~ - dijo con la voz mas alegre./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que todavía no estoy conforme./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pero es lo mejor para ti~./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y que hay de ti? - de alguna forma a Oda no le cambiaba la voz ni estando ebrio. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo soy feliz, si tu lo eres~ - se recostó en el sofá - Se lo mucho que deseabas este trabajo~./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eso era antes, ahora ese no es mi deseo. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y cuál es~? - se levanto de nuevo para mirarlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos grises sin pensarlo acerco su cara al del ebrio azabache./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es hacerte feliz - dijo en un susurro y lentamente fue acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso tierno./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Explotó la bomba de sentimientos hacia el azabache./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al inicio Akuatagawa estaba sorprendido pero poco a poco fue cediendo y terminó por corresponder al beso, que este a su vez subía de intensidad. Haciendo que el de cabellera rojiza terminará encima del pálido azabache. Con una pasión palpable en el ambiente ambos comenzaron a sentir calor y por falta de aire ambos se alejaron para poder respirar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Oda miraba como el pequeño Akutagawa estaba totalmente rojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Akutagawa Ryunosuke - el susodicho que estaba evitando mirarlo, le miro porque dijo su nombre completo y rara vez lo hacia - Me gustas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Con estas simples palabras logro que este se pusiera aun más colorado pero para evitar que su pequeño azabache sintiera vergüenza, junto nuevamente sus labios en un beso que ahora era desenfrenado, ambos tenían las ganas de entregarse el uno al otro. Se fueron despojando de sus prendas hasta quedar sin ninguna que les estorbará.br /Aku realmente trataba de dejar la vergüenza a un lado pero no pudo y detuvo al pelirrojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No quieres hacerlo? - preguntó preocupado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No, no es eso - cerro los ojos tratando de que la vergüenza no se apoderara de él - Es solo que, no quiero que sea así - miro la cara del pelirrojo, la confusión en su rostro era bastante graciosa - Aun no somos nada, pero quiero que esto se haga en la cama - le sonrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de cabellos rojizos, quito la cara de preocupación-confusión que tenia, se levanto del sofá y tomo en brazos al azabache. Llevándolo a la cama de su habitación./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Después de aquella noche donde se entregaron el uno al otro podría parecer que iniciaría una bonita relación pero el azabache a la mañana siguiente leyó un mensaje que le llego a el pelirrojo, motivo para no retener al de ojos grises a su lado. br /Cuando Oda despertó, no había nadie a su lado lo que hizo que entrara en pánico pero al revisar la casa el azabache se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, ambos hablaban animadamente hasta que una llamada interrumpió su platica, era un aviso de que necesitaba salir ya de su casa para llegar a tiempo al vuelo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aku, yo.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Se que tienes que irte - dijo jugando con su vaso de jugo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Escucha si tú.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oda, tienes que ir - lo había interrumpido a propósito - Te acompañaré al aeropuerto - se levanto, fue a su habitación y salió vestido con ropa casual./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al pelirrojo se le hizo extraño la forma en la que actuaba, mas no hizo pregunta /Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron a un taxi, en el cual iban en silencio camino al aeropuerto, llegaron y bajaron, todo normal. Entraron a el aeropuerto, dirigiéndose a la puerta donde abordaría el de ojos grises. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ryu, si tu me lo pides, cancelo el vuelo y me quedo aquí contigo la verdad es que yo no... - fue interrumpido de nuevo pero esta vez fue un beso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Un beso lleno de ternura, amor y comprensión, un tierno beso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- El viaje no durará mas de 1 mes, te esperaré - le sonrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelirrojo por su parte le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar esas palabras y de la emoción abrazo al azabache levantandolo y dando una vuelta con el en /Un segundo después se escuchó la llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo del de ojos grises./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ya es hora - dijo Aku acomodando su ropa después de un inesperado abrazo - Ten un buen viaje./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo tendré - aseguró buscando de nuevo los labios del chico, para irse con el beso de despedida./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El menor no le reclamo nada pues él también lo deseaba y la verdad no quería dejarlo ir, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejarlo ir. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sin más tiempo para disfrutarse después de saber los sentimientos de ambos, el vuelo del pelirrojo ya había /Akutagawa regreso a su casa un tanto feliz, había descubierto que la persona por la que tenia sentimientos le correspondía y que cuando regresará podría estar con /Continuaba con su día a día en el trabajo y estaba tranquilo, al parecer los compañeros del trabajo se acercaban más a él y el motivo por el que lo hacían según dicen, era porque ya no parecía tener cara de odiar a todo mundo, cosa que le causo bastante confusión. br /Estaba en un día normal en el trabajo, leyendo un caso que le había sido asignado, un caso bastante importante para su carrera./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Akutagawa! - tocaban en la puerta de su oficina - ¡Akutagawa! - reconocía esa voz. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Adelante - en cuanto dijo eso, la persona que con tanta insistencia le llamaba, entro - ¿Qué sucede Ango-san?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Sabes algo de Odasaku?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno no./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y eso no te preocupa? Se supone que debía llamar a los tres días que llegara a su destino y ya ha pasado una semana./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Era cierto, el pelirrojo debía haberle hablado a los tres días pero no había señales de el, ya ha pasado una semana y si estaba preocupado pero estaba evitando pensar en ello. Quería pensar que se estaba tomando algo de tiempo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez tengamos noticias pronto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hay algo que me preocupa - saco su teléfono y se lo mostró al azabache./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tengo qué...? - detuvo su pregunta, al leer el titulo de la nota./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Arrebato el celular de las manos que lo tenían y comenzó a leer en detalle la noticia. Había ocurrido un accidente en un hogar para niños en América del sur, justamente en el país al que el pelirrojo había ido, leyó que este hogar para niños sufrió daños tras haber sufrido la ciudad un terremoto. Leía que hubo dos personas gravemente heridas pero que los niños, todos, afortunadamente estaban bien. Se puso a leer solo la información que le interesaba y la encontró, era la información de las personas heridas que al parecer eran lo héroes de los niños./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"uSakunosuke Oda de /uu23/uu años de edad, originario de Japón y Matt Emerson de 35 años de edad, originario de los Estados Unidos, fueron trasladados al hospital tras haber sido gravemente heridos por la estructura del edificio, se dice que estaban de visita para resolver los casos de los niños Ana, Deni y Sayuri, ahora se /uuestán/uu localizando a los /uufamiliares/uu. /u/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Dejo de leer, puso el teléfono en el escritorio./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No... leí el artículo, solo leí el nombre de la nota, ademas apenas salió al publico esta noticia./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sin nada más que decir, salió de su oficina, dejando al de cabellos oscuros solo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Akutagawa, deberíamos esperar la llamada, la casa hogar sabe los datos de Oda, no deben tardar en llamar aunque sea a la oficina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Akuatagawa-san! - la voz de una chica se escucho a lo lejos - Han llamado de la casa hogar Rosas, han dicho que Sakunosuke Oda-san esta hospitalizado y que necesitan que algún familiar vaya a verlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No espero mas y le dio la orden a la chica para que lo comuniquen de inmediato, al estar en línea con el responsable del hospital que atiende al pelirrojo le pregunto por su estado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aun esta inconciente pero hemos atendido sus heridas y se encuentra fuera de peligro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Akutagawa hizo muchas preguntas más y hasta pregunto la forma de trasladarlo de nuevo a Japón./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Podemos trasladarlo pero necesitamos el permiso de su familiar, tiene que venir a ver el estado del paciente y asi firmar la salida para el traslado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Muy bien, estaré allá pronto - dijo y colgó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El sabia perfectamente que Oda no tenía familiares así que el tomaría responsabilidad. En cuanto tuvo el permiso del director del bufete, salió en busca del de ojos /Al llegar, movilizó el traslado del pelirrojo lo más pronto posible./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Tras un mes lleno de preocupación por el pelirrojo, ya que no daba señales de despertar del coma, lo hizo, simplemente despertó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Oda! - hablo sorprendido - ¡Enfermera, doctor! - se asomo por la puerta para que lo escucharán./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Atendieron su llamado, le pidieron salir, acató la /Paso una hora desde que lo miro despertar y ahora estaba más nervioso esperando a que salgan los doctores y le den /Como si sus vueltas fueran motivo para invocar a las personas, el doctor salió de la habitación del /El azabache se acercó al doctor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sakunosuke ha despertado pero no puedo decir que este totalmente bien, pase conmigo - abrió de nuevo la puerta para entrar - Necesito que le hable./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Akutagawa confundido se acercó al pelirrojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hola, Oda - le sonrió - ¿Como te sientes?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos grises miraba al azabache pero no le contesto. Lo miraba con curiosidad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Oda?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Quién eres tu? - finalmente pregunto - ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que sucedió?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Y-yo... yo... - abrió los ojos como platos gracias a la sorpresa, no sabia que decir./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lamentablemente Sakunosuke ha perdido la memoria, no sabemos que rango de memoria perdió, necesitamos hacer exámenes para estar seguros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El azabache aprobó para que le hicieran los exámenes. Los resultados fueron que: Sakunosuke Oda perdió la memoria que abarca desde los 6 meses a dos añ /Al recibir estos datos Akuatagawa se sintió devastado, el tiempo que tiene de conocerlo esta entre el rango de tiempo del cual perdió la memoria./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Oda no se acordaba de él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al salir de aquel lugar después de escuchar lo que el chico albino dijo, no tenia a donde ir, sus planes eran quedarse con él y ayudarlo con su trabajo pero todos sus planes se habian ido a la basura. Estar con el de ojos bicolor le agradaba ya que no sentía presión, estar con ese chico le hacia sentir bien, le calmaba todo rastro de /Era muy diferente a estar con Chuuya, estar con el pelinaranja le hace sentir estar atado a una gran adrenalina que no tiene intenciones de acabar, requería mucha energía y es lo que menos quiere gastar. No piensa que a lado del pelinaranja pueda ser aburrido al contrario, de hecho jamás pensó eso, le gusta sacarlo de sus casillas, le gusta verlo ponerse colorado por cada cosa que dice, no le gusta que sea tan bebedor pero eso le trae beneficios después así que no se lo /Solo que hay algo del peliblanco que le llama la atención, sus ojos, le atraen sus ojos. Quiere conocerlo mas y no sabe el motivo. br /Despistado por sus pensamientos, camino sin rumbo y llego a un edificio, era el edificio del pelinaranja. Sus pies lo llevaron ahí, porque el no quería verlo, no por el momento. Sin saber para que sus pies lo llevaron ahí decide dar la media vuelta y regresar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Algo me dice que no estas aquí para visitarlo - una voz le llama la atención - Sabes que no esta - el castaño se detuvo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué haces aquí?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, nada, solo pasaba./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si pasar significa acosar.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo no lo acoso - le interrumpió - Solo vine a hacer una entrega especial./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si es mas vino de las ciudades del norte, dejame decirte que no son la gran cosa - finalmente volteo para mirarlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Lo haz probado Dazai?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No es necesario que lo haga, el simple olor es bastante repugnante./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me pregunto si él, opina lo mismo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Te ahorro las molestias, no, no le gustan, lo primero que hizo al verlos fue tirar su contenido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Estas seguro de eso? - en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona - Por lo que recibí - le mostró un papel - Le encanto - lo guardo de nuevo - ¿Quieres saber que es? - no hubo respuesta por parte del castaño - °Las personas inscritas en el programa "Wine is life", recibirán pruebas gratis de diferente vinos de la nación. Si desea hacer pedidos sobre estos por favor manden una carta con su solicitud° - terminó de recitar - Da la casualidad que solo hay dos personas inscritas en este programa, no es necesario decirte los nombres, ¿verdad? - dijo alzando una ceja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Puedes engañar al ingenuo de Chuuya pero no a mi Fyodor - metió sus manos a sus bolsillos - Dejalo en paz./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongHola, de nuevo yo!/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongSolo /strongstrongquería/strong strongdesearles/strongstrong un /strongstrongfeliz/strongstrong año, ya estamos en el /strongstrong2020/strongstrong!/strongbr /strongQuería/strongstrong dejarles este capitulo justito a las /strongstrong12/strongstrong del /strongstrongdía/strongstrong de hoy pero no se pudo, la pachanga o bueno la comida /strongstrongestuvo/strongstrong re buena y uno no se /strongstrongpodía/strongstrong parar de la mesa sin comer hasta sentirse /strongstronglleno/strongstrong!. Ok, creo que eso solo es mi caso /strongstrongxD/strongstrong./strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongComo sea ahora hablemos del /strongstrongfic/strongstrong (de nuevo), les he /strongstrongtraído/strongstrong este capitulo en /strongstrongcompensación/strongstrong a mi /strongstrongdesaparición/strongstrong pero no puedo /strongstrongasegurar/strongstrong que les traiga otro pronto. (/strongstrongPidanle/strongstrong a los reyes que me den mas /strongstrongimaginación/strongstrong 😂, ya /strongstrongveremos/strongstrong si para ese entonces se /strongstrongcumple/strongstrong mi deseo de subir otro /strongstrongcap/strong strongantes/strongstrong de /strongstrongentrar/strongstrong a clases)./strongbr /strongQuiero hablarles sobre Oda (no lloren) hay algunas cosas que no tengo claras y eso que soy del /strongstrongfandom/strongstrong y esa cosa que no tengo clara es: ¿/strongstrongcómo/strongstrong se refieren a él sin decirle /strongstrongodasaku/strongstrong o Oda? Y no quiero que me digan que: "como el muerto" /strongstrongxk/strong stronglez/strong strongpart/strongstrong la mandarina en gajos /strongstrongxd/strongstrong ok no. Como /strongstrongpueden/strongstrong ver yo le pongo "el de ojos grises" pero quiero mas formas de llamarlo, en este capitulo /strongstrongquería/strongstrong redactar una /strongstrongescena/strongstrong bien zukulentha de él y Aku /strongstrong7u7/strongstrong pero por mi falta de referencias a como llamarlo no pude y como no lo /strongstrongnarro/strongstrong en primera /strongstrongpersona/strongstrong me cuesta, lo mismo sucede con /strongstrongAkutagawa/strongstrong, le digo /strongstrongazabache/strongstrong pero a él ni le pongo el color de ojos porque... no se porqué!/strongbr /strongAsí/strongstrong que les pido ayuda /strongstrongamablemente/strongstrong./strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong¡Una vez mas les deseo feliz año nuevo!. /strong /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	6. Sentimientos

p dir="ltr"El de ojos cafés se encontraba parado delante de el de cabellos oscuros, justo delante del edificio del pelinaranja. Miraba a Fyodor muy tranquilamente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo, yo no hecho nada, ademas no tienes porque preocuparte no le voy a hacer nada./p  
p dir="ltr"- Umm de eso no estoy seguro, ya te dije que no me engañas. Tu vino realmente apestaba pero Chuuya no lo notó./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tú crees?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Realmente no tenia nada - alzó los hombros - ¿Qué le pusiste tú?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Disolver un tranquilizante dentro del vino es buena idea pero no pensaste en la posibilidad de un accidente antes de ser consumido. O el hecho de que había alguien más - dice con una sonrisa burlona./p  
p dir="ltr"- Cielos, eres bastante terco, no le disolví nada, puedo asegurarte - le miro a los ojos - No quieras culpar a otros de tus locuras./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es tan efectivo si solo disuelves un tranquilizante, el veneno hubiera funcionado. ¿Creíste que yo tomaría de esa botella? Fue una idea bastante tonta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Conocer con quien estoy compitiendo no es un pecado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Matar si - sonrió y cerro los ojos - Tal vez lo logres después pero no será tan fácil - abrió los ojos y puso una cara bastante siniestra./p  
p dir="ltr"El ambiente para ellos era normal, nada de otro mundo, todo pacífico pero si vieran el ambiente desde otro ángulo tan solo de verlo sentirías esa siniestra atmósfera de odio que existe entre estas dos personas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Algún día - le contesto el de ojos violetas - Y no será una muerte físicamente, te dolerá sin que yo haga algo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Volverás por estos rumbos? Necesito saber si pondré perros guardianes./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, claro hazlo, será divertido - giro su cabeza a un lado - Mira te parece dejarlos cerca de la entrada o podrías dejarlos en la entrada del departamento - dijo mientras colocaba su dedo en el mentón dando pequeños golpecitos - Los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre, te vendrán mejor a ti./p  
p dir="ltr"- Prefiero tener a mi querido Chuuya~ - regreso su tonada habitual./p  
p dir="ltr"No lo soportaba, Dazai no soportaba a Fyodor. El ambiente siniestro seguía aumentando, pero si tu los vieras con esa sonrisa en sus caras no creerías que estén teniendo una disputa, claro si los ves desde unos 500 metros lejos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Disfruta tu tiempo con él, que te queda poco./p  
p dir="ltr"- Te vuelvo a repetir dejalo en paz./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo no le haré nada - comienza a caminar - Seras tú el que lo lastimará - dijo mientras pasaba a lado del castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"- No quiero que estés cerca de él - le advirtió./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te lo arrebate? Creo que ya debes estar acostumbrado a estar solo, estar sin él no te afectará./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño no contesto./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Dazai, has hablado con Chuuya-kun? ¿Sabes que es lo que piensa ahora?./p  
p dir="ltr"De nuevo no hay respuesta./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Como se encuentra Atsushi-kun? - se detuvo./p  
p dir="ltr"Al escucharlo de inmediato volteo a mirarlo, el de cabello oscuro estaba de espaldas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es un buen chico, ¿sabes? Su pareja puede que este en malas condiciones ahora pero si juegas bien tus cartas estará contigo más rápido de lo que piensas./p  
p dir="ltr"Dazai solo miraba su espalda./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Conoces a ese tal Sakunosuke Oda? ¿No? - no espero respuesta así que continuó - Solo investiga si quieres a ese pequeño chico, encontrarás cosas muy interesantes./p  
p dir="ltr"- No te metas con Atsushi-kun./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, no te preocupes - giro su cabeza a un lado y miro al castaño por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa - Ya te dije que todo lo harás tú - miro al frente - Tú harás el trabajo por mi./p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos cafés lo miro desafiante pero Fyodor no lo miraba y no tenia caso, suspiro y relajo su expresión./p  
p dir="ltr"- Puedes pedirle a Kyouka-chan que te ayude con el pequeño. Aunque es muy sencillo con tus trucos baratos pronto lo tendrás en tus manos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Puede que siga tu consejo./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es un consejo, es una sugerencia - comienza a caminar - Ah y descuida, que Chuuya se ira de tu lado pronto - no dijo nada mas y se fue./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño volvió a suspirar, ese tipo de presiones no le gusta tener y más que una presión es una molestia. Esa molestia se llama Fyodor es un modelo, muy demandado, bastante bueno, no acepta cualquier trabajo pocas veces lo ve en publico. No le cae bien./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Por qué?/p  
p dir="ltr"Dazai conoció a Fyodor en un trabajo externo a la agencia. Y no trabajaron juntos, solo se encontraban en el mismo /No quiere recordar ese día así que continuó con sus planes del día./p  
p dir="ltr"Esta vez si tenia un lugar al cual ir y ese es el super mercado, le gustaba vagar en ellos y mirar a las hermosas damas. Al llegar a un supermercado entro y se dirigió a la sección de vegetales era donde más habitaban las bellezas, observaba las verduras fingiendo no saber cual escoger, esa era su táctica fingir no saber y esperar a que ellas se acerquen a ayudarle. Sin ver a donde caminaba con su concentración en vegetales se topo con alguien hombro a hombro. Sonrió y puso su cara mas confundida que pudo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si gustas, te puedo ayudar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eh, bueno... - escucho una voz de hombre, giro su cabeza para mirar a la persona - Yo solo miraba, quiero ver que lugar es el mejor para comprar./p  
p dir="ltr"- En eso te puedo ayudar, este lugar es el mejor, si vas al de la siguiente calle encontrarás que las verduras no son frescas pero son baratas, si vas al que esta cerca de la cafetería en la sexta, son verduras frescas pero bastante caras y si vas al que esta en la calle Sakura encontrarás las verduras verdes sin madurar aun./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tienes cubierta un cuarto de la ciudad - río./p  
p dir="ltr"- Cuando quieres comer rico y barato tienes que buscar./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Oda! ¡Oda! - se acerca una niña de cabellos castaños - ¿Ya vamos por el helado?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si, si - le sonríe - Me tengo que ir - le dice al joven de ojos cafés - Espero haberte ayudado./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien - le sonríe - Claro que si - se despide saludando al hombre de cabellos rojizos mientras también se iba de aquel lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"Al salir camina de regreso a la oficina. Oda, ha conocido a Oda, debe asegurarse si es el mismo que Fyodor le ha dicho. Algo que tiene el de ojos violetas es que su información es valiosa podría ser un mafioso incluso pero era imposible por las actitudes de este./p  
p dir="ltr"Le perturbaba que su información fuera veraz./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Atsushi-san! Vayamos por el helado, tenemos que probarlos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Crees que podríamos venir después del trabajo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero iras con Akutagawa./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que te parece si vamos y al salir vamos por el./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero iras con Akutagawa - recalcaba la peliazul./p  
p dir="ltr"Era bastante graciosa la escena de esos dos, el albino parecía ser el padre y Kyouka la niña /Sin haberlo pensado mucho se acerco a ellos./p  
p dir="ltr"- La fila para los helados ahora no es muy larga, saldrán a tiempo - comentó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos./p  
p dir="ltr"La peliazul miro a el castaño con brillo en los ojos, el peliblanco observo la expresión de la chica al escuchar al mayor./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que una parada rápida esta bien - se dirigió al albino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - sonrió evitando mirar al castaño./p  
p dir="ltr"Los tres se dirigieron a la heladería que estaba cerca, al llegar tomaron turno, solo faltaba que pasara una persona para que tomaran su orden./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Oda! ¡El lugar esta casi vacío!./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Vamos, vamos!./p  
p dir="ltr"Se oyeron gritos de niños entusiasmados en el lugar, los tres volvieron sus miradas y dos de ellos reconocieron a la persona a la que los niños /El pelirrojo aun no los veía gracias a los niños, si les quitaba la mirada aunque sea un minuto le darían un tremendo susto./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ah - grito la niña de cabellos castaños - ¡Es el señor del supermercado! - señalo a Dazai./p  
p dir="ltr"Oda alzó su vista y efectivamente ahí se encontraba el castaño y otro conocido. Se acercaron a la fila./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola - saluda al castaño - Hola Nakajima./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola, Sakunosuke-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues traje a estos niños por un helado - contesta acomodando sus bolsas de compras./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tú solo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, si, lo hago casi siempre./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-san - la pequeña de ojos azules señalo la fila./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es nuestro turno, si nos disculpan - se disculpo el peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"Se acercan para pedir. La peliazul es la primera en pedir y seguido Atsushi, el castaño declina y solo esperan que les den su orden./p  
p dir="ltr"- Son cinco niños - dice la chica - Debe ser un buen niñero./p  
p dir="ltr"- Debe ser así./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que es mas que su niñero - comenta el mayor jugando con un letrero de propinas./p  
p dir="ltr"- No parece ser su padre - comenta el albino./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Los adopto? - sonríe - Es el mejor - golpea a el peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"Le llamo la atención pues desde que se encontraron al castaño, Atsushi evita mirarlo pero cuando el mayor no los mira, este lo ve detenidamente como si le estuviera admirando./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí el helado de uva con fresa y trazos de chocolate - les llama el vendedor./p  
p dir="ltr"Kyouka lo toma./p  
p dir="ltr"- Y aquí el de vainilla y chocolate./p  
p dir="ltr"Este lo toma el peliblanco./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nos vamos, adiós - se despide Atsushi./p  
p dir="ltr"Dazai se despide de nuevo con la mano./p  
p dir="ltr"- Adiós señor guapo - le dice la pequeña castaña./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino suelta una risita que llama la atención del mayor./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ahora si Kyouka, a dejar el trabajo./p  
p dir="ltr"Esta asiente sin replicar nada y toman su camino a la oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-kun, ¿conoces a Oda?./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Usted lo conoce?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, pues no realmente, solo se que esta en el mismo bufete que Ryuu./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya veo - no dijo nada mas./p  
p dir="ltr"Ya conocía a el Sakunosuke Oda que le menciono Fyodor./p  
p dir="ltr"En cuanto llegaron a la oficina el castaño se separo de ellos y se dirigió a su oficina. Al entrar alguien lo esperaba./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oye, ¿quieres por favor dejar de irte cuando quieras y ser responsable en el trabajo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Calma, ya estoy aquí para que me necesitas./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Para qué? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es para el videógrafo, ¿no?. Pues ya he investigado y ya tengo a posibles candidatos - le extiende una carpeta./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y quien tiene el mejor trabajo?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ella - señalo el currículum que estaba primero./p  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces iré a revisar la información./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - se dio la media vuelta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes tengo ganas de comer comida francesa - dijo sentándose en su silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues deberías comenzar a aprender a cocinar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, vamos Chuuya~, sabes a que me refiero./p  
p dir="ltr"- No voy a cocinarte - aclaro - Pero puedo ir a un restaurante./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creí que no querías estar conmigo - comenzó a girar en su silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Quiero una buena cena con un buen vino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Y un buen acompañante./p  
p dir="ltr"- Eso aun no lo consigo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Me ofendes - lo dijo en el tono de ofendido, se detiene./p  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que invitaré a Tachihara a cenar - no dijo más y salió./p  
p dir="ltr"Miraba la puerta por donde salio el pelinaranja. Pensaba en lo que debía hacer, debería dejar de jugar con el de ojos azules. Estaba ya pensando en una forma de aclararse las cosas pero alguien tocaba su puerta, lo interrumpía./p  
p dir="ltr"- Adelante - dijo y la persona entro./p  
p dir="ltr"Al ver de quien se traba dejo de mover su silla./p  
p dir="ltr"- Hola - saludo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Dazai-san, Mori-san y Hirotsu-san quieren que revise estos documentos y que las correcciones se las envíe a Tachihara./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que fría - dijo recibiendo los documentos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento - se disculpo - Hola./p  
p dir="ltr"El mayor siempre veía a Gin, la asistente de Hirotsu pero nunca la vio detalladamente, era muy poca las veces que la veía y cada vez que se la encontraba la saluda amablemente pues lleva un tiempo ya trabajando, ademas de que el fue el que convenció a Mori de contratarla pues se veía que era muy devota en su trabajo y no se equivoco./p  
p dir="ltr"- Yo se las llevo - miro a la chica - ¿Tienes familia Gin?./p  
p dir="ltr"- N-no - respondió sorprendida, tenia tiempo que el mayor no le hablaba como solía hacerlo - ¿Por qué pregunta?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Simple curiosidad - le sonrió - Puedes retirarte./p  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, nos vemos - se despidió y salió de la oficina./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño se dio cuenta de que el rostro de la chica se le hacia familiar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tenemos que hablar - alguien mas le solicitaba./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De que asunto Kouyuo-san?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No es necesario que te lo diga siempre./p  
p dir="ltr"- No estoy seguro de que siempre vengas a hablar del mismo tema./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vengo a hablar de Chuuya, quedamos en que evitarías que bebiera de más./p  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento pero no puedo cuidarlo por siempre, es un hombre y sabe lo que hace./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pero tú eres el hombre que prometió hacerlo a cambio de.../p  
p dir="ltr"- No necesitas recordarmelo - dijo en un tono serio./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Llegamos! - grito el niño de gorra amarilla./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Fue un día divertido - dijo tirando su basura en el bote. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que deberíamos ir mas seguido contigo, Oda - comentó el niño de cabellos cafés claros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cuando veremos de nuevo al señor guapo? - pregunto la chiquilla./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que alguien tiene a su primer amor - dijo mientras cerraba un libro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Huacala - hizo una mueca sacando la lengua - ¡Que asco! - grito el niño con gafas en la cabeza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No te expreses así - le regaño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento Oda, es que es tan asqueroso - hizo otro mueca./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que divertidos son estos niños - se levantó de la silla - Dime, ¿harás la comida ya?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Me ayudarás Ango?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No soy bueno en esto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Solo cortarás las verduras - le pasa una bolsa - No es complicado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que frecuento muy poco la cocina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pues cada vez que me acompañes la frecuentarás bastante - camina a la cocina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aah - suspiro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ango-san? - se acerca el niño con la banda en la cabeza - ¿Cuando podremos ver a Akutagawa-san?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango se sorprende por la pregunta y se asegura que Oda no los escuche./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No creo que sea pronto./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no, nos quiere?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No, no es eso - al menos de eso no esta seguro - Es complicado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué ya no viene con Oda? ¿Se pelearon? - se acercó la castaña al de cabellos oscuros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Es porque lo olvido cierto? - se acerco también el niño de las gafas en la cabeza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Saben eso? - pregunta realmente sorprendido y asustado por lo que dirán./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ryuu-san nos lo contó - se sentó en el sofá la niña - Queremos ayudar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Solo que ya no, nos habla tan frecuente como antes - se noto cierta tristeza en la voz del niño de cabellos castaños./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Algún día nos volverá a hablar? - pregunto con una mirada triste el niño de gorra amarilla. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Estaba realmente preocupado por lo que iba a contestarles, tenía que contactarse con el azabache y decirle las circunstancias en la que lo ponen los niños. Tenia que hacerlo pronto, temía que los niños tomaran acción por su cuenta. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Él nos dijo que regresaría pronto, ¿cuándo va a ser eso?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Donde está?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Podemos hablarle?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ango, necesito los vegetales! - grito desde la cocina el pelirrojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se asusto por el simple hecho de que estuviera cerca y oyera su conversación pero solo le grito, se aseguro que no estuviera cerca el pelirrojo y se agachó a la altura de los niños. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Se que tiene ya 10 meses de que no se ha contactado con ustedes pero no se preocupen en cuanto me hable le paso sus recados así que solo esperen./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- En serio que nos abandono - se alejo el niño de la banda en la cabeza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Y por qué no podemos preguntarle a Oda por él? ¿Lo sigue viendo en el trabajo, no?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango no sabia que hacer en esa situación, los niños han callado como se los pidió Akutagawa pero no lo harán por siempre./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Les diré algo, si no hablan de esto hasta que les diga les compraré lo que quieran - se reincorporó - ¿Qué dicen?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Lo que sea? - preguntaron todos los niños./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Yeih!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡No vale retractarse!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que engaño - soltó uno de los niños pero Ango no pudo ver quien fue gracias al alboroto. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ango! Necesito las zanahorias - se escucho la voz del pelirrojo desde la cocina, de nuevo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces, ¿trato hecho? - extiende su mano al niño con gafas de sol en la cabeza. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hecho - apretó la mano del mayor con entusiasmo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ya voy - respondió al grito de Oda, mientras caminaba a la cocina./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar dejo la bolsa en la mesa y saco su contenido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?. Necesito las zanahorias y las cebollas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Los niños querían jugar pero les dije que después de que comieran todos, jugarías con ellos - comento lavando las verduras./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Yo? - cuestiono - Creí que te ofrecerias a jugar con ellos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo haría pero después tengo algo que hacer./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, jugaré con ellos después./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Mientras cortaba las verduras, pensaba en como debería decirle al azabache sobre los niños. br /Cuando ocurrió el accidente de Oda, él ayudo con los tramites del /Realmente fue un caso y no un caso que necesitara estar en alguna corte frente a un juez. Fue un caso emocional el cual su cliente fue Akutagawa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Miro de reojo o Oda y aun se le hace irreal, imposible creer que el pelirrojo no haya recordado aun. Ya ha pasado 1 año y medio, y no se veía indicios de que llegará a hacerlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ya están listos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien, pasamelos. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que seria si tuvieras otra vida?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Otra vida? - pregunto confundido - ¿En otro cuerpo o después de muerto? - pregunto de nuevo mientras vertía especias en la comida, dándole la espalda./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- El antes de olvidar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al decir estas palabras el pelirrojo se quedo inmóvil, y para los ojos del de cabellos oscuros significaba que debía preocuparse por sacar el tema./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No quiero hablar de esto, con los niños aquí - dijo moviéndose nuevamente - Hablaremos cuando no estén./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oda-san - se escuchó una voz en la puerta - Queremos escuchar, ¿podemos?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango miraba inquieto a la niña, a pesar de su edad a llegado a mostrar comportamiento de adulto, y después a Oda quien no se ha movido de su lugar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Oda? - pregunto el niño mayor, el de las gafas de sol - ¿Podemos?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Y de repente los niños ya estaban en la cocina, esperando que Oda responda su pregunta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Aun más nervioso y angustiado a parte de preocupado por el de ojos grises, se acerca lentamente a el, estando detrás de él coloca su mano en el hombro de este./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo puedo.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No - finalmente hablo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Dándole un susto al de cabellos oscuros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango se alejo y el pelirrojo se giro para verlos a todos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si están listos para escuchar una conversación de adultos y no decir tonterías al respecto, no burlarse de las cosas, ser pro activos y dar soluciones lógicas, adelante./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Los niños quedaron perplejos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango quedo perplejo, los dejaría escuchar y participar en el tema, pero sus condiciones son casi algo difíciles de conseguir para unos niños. Al menos eso le parece. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No estamos seguros de entender todo pero Oda, eres nuestro padre y has estado triste por mucho tiempo - dice el mayor de los niños./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pareces un robot - dijo la niña./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No es tu misma sonrisa de siempre - comenta el chico de la banda en la cabeza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ya no somos unos niños! - dijo el niño de las gafas de sol./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango solo observaba la escena, en definitiva estos niños ya pensaban mas en las cosas, en lo que sucedía. De verdad estaba contento de que haya personas que quieran ayudar al pelirrojo, el motivo para ayudarlo era porque ya no se veía feliz como antes. Realmente estaba cautivado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Oda soltó un suspiro largo y se quito el delantal. Y apago la /La comida ya no se haría./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hablemos - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Los niños gritaron y se acercaron todos juntos a Oda para abrazarlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Vamos a otro lugar - propuso el de cabellos oscuros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Todos asistieron y Ango los dirigió a su auto, los niños y Oda están en casa del de cabellos oscuros y este los llevaría a su propia casa. Para que pudieran hablar cómodamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, invitaron a Ango a pasar, igual querían que hablara del tema. Al entrar todos se acomodaron y acordaron que no saldría nada de lo que dijeran de esa casa, hasta que sea necesario./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno y empezamos, ¿como? - dijo el niño de la gorra amarilla. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oda, ya que los niños van a participar en esta platica, podemos empezar con, ¿como estas?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos grises se quedo sorprendido por tal pregunta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Estoy bien - contestó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No - se acomodo en el sofa - Quiero saber como te has sentido últimamente, desde que despertaste - recalcó las ultimas 3 palabras./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Parpadeo un par de veces para asimilar las cosas que pregunta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Desde que desperté? - se pregunto a si mismo en un susurro, dejando con duda a los niños y al de cabellos oscuros - Confundido, muy confundido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es normal - comentó - ¿Has tenido dolores de cabeza?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué no recuerdas a Akutagawa-san? - pregunto la chiquilla./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango miro a la niña estupefacto, esa pregunta iba a hacerla cuando fuera necesario o cuando supiera como hacerla. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Recordarlo?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si - asintió la pequeña - No recuerdas cuando nos lo presentaste, ni cuando venía a comer y jugar con nosotros./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tampoco recuerdas cuando nos llevaron a todos al parque de diversiones - comentó el niño de cabellos castaños./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- O cuando me enseño algunas técnicas de defensa personal - dijo el niño de la banda en la cabeza./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Ni cuando pintamos el mural de la casa todos juntos! - comento el niño de la gorra amarilla - Ese día los que terminaron más sucios que nosotros fueron ustedes - soltó una risita. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- También cuando por fin lo derroté en las fuerzitas - dijo orgulloso el niños de las gafas de sol./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tampoco te acuerdas que los dos se tomaban la mano como si fueran pareja - la niña se había acercado a el pelirrojo, tomo su mano y las unio, le mostraba la forma en la que lo hacían antes./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango sin palabras, mira a Oda quien solo estaba escuchando lo que decían los niños, sin embargo el de ojos grises no /Preocupado se levanta para acercarse a su compañero./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Oda, estas bien?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No hubo respuesta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Oda? - pregunto la niña./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelirrojo bajo su mirada a su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de la pequeña, después mira a los niños que lo observan preocupados y por ultimo mira a Ango que, al igual que los niños estaba preocupado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de cabellos oscuros nota que el pelirrojo lo mira en busca de respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera ha formulado. Pero este se da cuenta de la confusión y preocupación de Ango que deja de mirarlo. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sentía que algo me faltaba - finalmente hablo - Al despertar no reconocía a Akutagawa, pensé que estaba ahí por error, al no tener familiares, de inmediato descarte la idea pero cuando me hablo, lo hacia con total confianza, supuse que era un amigo pero después de preguntarle quien era, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Todos se quedaron en silencio para ver si continuaba./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me preguntaba a mi mismo, si fue posible que hiciera un amigo leal, sin que pidiera nada a cambio - dijo con una risita nerviosa - Trataba de recordar a Akutagawa pero no lo lograba, me dolía la cabeza cada vez que trataba de hacerlo. Pregunte muchas veces que es lo que pasaba, que sucedió pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba a él me ignoraba o buscaba excusas para no contestarme - se notaba cierta tristeza en su voz - Quería que me dijeran todo, solo que los doctores se negaron y propusieron ejercicios para ver si podía recordar lo que olvide, porque si me notificaron de que había perdido la memoria - soltó la mano de la pequeña - Pero lo mas extraño de todo es que yo solo me acuerdo hasta mi ultimo viaje a América del sur./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hace dos años - añadio el de ojos cafés./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Después de ese viaje no recuerdo nada, siento que cada vez que despierto estoy a punto de envolverme en la soledad - todos los presentes notaron los ligeros temblores que tenía - Temo que si no recuerdo, me perderé./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Nadie agrego nada, todos se quedaron en silencio y hasta que se pudo escuchar un leve sollozo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Y lo que mas temo es que, este tiempo que no recuerdo, sea el tiempo en que obtuve maravillosos momentos con la persona que me gusta - guardo silencio dejando salir aquellas lagrimas de sus ojos - Esto lo descubrí recientemente, gracias a Higuchi. Me dolía el corazón cada vez que Ryuu hablaba de Nakajima, cada vez que sonreía por el, cada vez que se arreglaba para su cita./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, bajo su cabeza, estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Temo que el tiempo que olvidé, sea la consecuencia de que Ryuu no este conmigo - cierra sus manos formando puños - Y que no lo recuperaré - se soltó a llorar más./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Los niños solo se acercaron a abrazarlo, sin decir nada. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ango tampoco tenía palabras, finalmente el pelirrojo se había desahogado, le daba miedo que este nunca lo hiciera y que se quedara callado con todo dentro de si./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué me sucedió esto? - preguntó apretando los puños./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Atsushi-kun! - llego alzando la voz mientras agitaba unos papeles que llevaba consigo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Que sucede?! - estaba concentrado en arreglar las fotos, que se sorprendió demasiado, levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo de su silla y saludando a la persona que entro a su oficina como si fuera un soldado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tranquilo Atsushi-kun, soy yo - dijo riendo - Solo vine para hablar contigo, no para reclutarte./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El albino de inmediato se puso colorado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al notar el pelinaranja que el chico estaba avergonzado, se sienta en la silla libre y espera a que el peliblanco lo haga también. Lo cual después de verlo sentarse, hizo lo mismo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De que quiere hablar Nakahara-san?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno, esta tarde hubo una junta para dar inicio a un proyecto nuevo en emLa port/em, hemos hablado mucho y bueno me ha tocado la tarea de buscar personas capaces de ser modelos de este negocio./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, eso es una tarea bastante difíciles, ya que para conseguir un modelo tiene que ir a las agencias de estos, ademas de que debe buscar el adecuado para lo que sea que vaya a promocionar, todo tiene que ver con el producto pero también por el carisma o la apariencia de el modelo. Hay muchos factores./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que bueno que estés lleno de información sobre el tema. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si necesita ayuda puedo ayudarlo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bueno Atsushi-kun fuiste asignado también para realizar este trabajo, así que pasaremos buscando modelos en estas agencias - le extiende los papeles al chico./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al recibirlas, lee la información y cuenta las hojas que hay./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Tantas?!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tres días - anuncia con una sonrisa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No acabaremos a tiempo!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es por eso que comenzamos mañana en la mañana./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pero Nakahara-san, ¿No puede negociar el tiempo de búsqueda? Realmente son bastantes agencias y.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Descuida, las agencias son pequeñas, no son muchos modelos, así que con tu experiencia e información lo haremos rápido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor mira de nuevo las hojas y realmente esta dudando de poder acabar a tiempo. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ademas, hay modelos independientes pero los entrevistaremos el sábado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tendré que venir el sábado?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento pero si./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hizo una mueca, esta semana tiene que cuidar a el azabache. No se imagina dejándolo sólo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es cierto, el día que te lleve al hospital, tenias a un pariente enfermo, ¿cómo está?. ¿Quién se enfermo? ¿Tú mamá? ¿Tú papá? ¿Tu hermano? - preguntaba mientras se mecia de un lado a otro en la silla. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No, no, ningún familiar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Un amigo? - el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mi pareja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Aaah - soltó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Extrañamente se quedo callado y a Atsushi le daba curiosidad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Nakahara-san, ¿usted tiene familia?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No lo se - dice sin mas - Deberías estar feliz con la tuya./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eh yo... Nakahara-san, no tengo familia - menciona avergonzado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja se sorprende./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cómo?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Pues no lo se./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No, no, digo, es que eres una persona bastante amable, dulce y tierno - el albino se sorprende ante tales palabras de descripción - Que se me hace imposible imaginar que no... - se detiene./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Piensa que para un chico como el de ojos bicolor, hablar del tema de los padres debe ser incómodo, el lo sabe perfectamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Como decía, entonces tu pareja esta enferma - recarga sus brazos en la mesa - ¿Y es bonita? ¿Como se llama?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo es - sonríe apenado - Se llama Akutagawa Ryounosuke./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh - se quedo quieto - Así que es él y no ella./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- S-si - se sentia mas apenado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Que suerte la suya - se reincorporó - Bien Atsushi-kun entonces deberías organizarte, quería empezar hoy con el trabajo pero recordé que tenias algún caso en el hospital./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, gracias Nakahara-san./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué me agradeces?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Por pensar en mi - le sonrió./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Para el pelinaranja, esa sonrisa era hermosa y ú /Si, normalmente le sonreían pero siempre decía que la sonrisa que le mostraban era falsa, que era pura hipocresía pero con el chico era /No lo conocía tanto como para halagarlo, es solo que el chico desprende alegría en todo momento./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- N-no es nada, Atsushi-kun - se notó un leve sonrojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Nakahara-san?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Dime./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Por qué modelos?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Buena pregunta Atsushi-kun - recarga su espalda en el respaldo - Es porque la agencia hará promociones de productos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Promociones de productos? ¿Publicidad? ¿Pero que no es eso lo que hacemos ya?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, si claro, solo que esta vez no serán solo productos comestibles - se acomoda el sombrero - Si no de productos de uso como la ropa, accesorios, perfumes, eso quiere decir que haremos comerciales. Los modelos solo necesitan modelar, sabes que normalmente no hablan en los comerciales./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si aunque ahora hay otra cuestión - el pelinaranja asiente indicándole que puede preguntar - ¿Hay productores de comerciales?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Estamos en busca de uno./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh y otra pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo - el de ojos azules espera la pregunta- ¿Por qué usa sombrero Nakahara-san?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es simple, porque me veo increible con esta preciosura - hace una pose bastante graciosa para el albino./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Y este se comienza a reír./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oye Atsushi-kun, no me faltes el respeto - dijo com una mueca./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- L-lo, lo siento Nakahara-san - dice entre risas - Es solo que... que... - No pudo terminar la frase pues en realidad le causa bastante gracia lo que hizo y dijo el mayor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya disfrutaba de su risa y también comenzo a reír, se /Una tonada interrumpió la risa del peliblanco ya que era su celular el que sonaba. Era su alarma, era hora de salir para ir al hospital./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eres una persona mala - comentó aun con risitas sueltas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento, lo siento - se disculpó - Le juro que no lo volveré a hacer./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mas te vale - se levantó - Es hora de salir, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No es necesario Nakahara-san./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Insisto y si no aceptas jamás te volveré a ofrecerme a llevarte a ningún lado - sentenció./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien Nakahara-san, acepto - le sonrió nuevamente a lo cual el pelinaranja nuevamente se sonrojo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~ /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


	7. Fastidio

p dir="ltr"Después de que ambos salieran de las oficinas se dirigieron al auto del pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"- Atsushi-kun - le habla mientras caminan, girando sus llaves en su dedos./p  
p dir="ltr"- Dígame Nakahara-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?./p  
p dir="ltr"- El chazuke./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿En serio? - la sorpresa se notaba en la voz - Es un platillo bastante.../p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Malo? - le miraba la espalda al mayor - Puede que para la mayoría sea así pero realmente me gusta./p  
p dir="ltr"- Cada quien sus gustos./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tiene algún platillo favorito Nakahara-san?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No realmente./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Hay algo que le guste mucho?./p  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja se detuvo pues habían llegado a su auto, le quito el seguro y miro al albino./p  
p dir="ltr"- El vino - abrió la puerta del copiloto y saco unas bolsas negras para pasarlas a la parte de atrás. Después le hizo señal a el peliblanco para que se subiera./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias - respondió y subió al auto./p  
p dir="ltr"El mayor, cerró la puerta y ahora se dirigió a la puerta del piloto. Se adentro a su auto./p  
p dir="ltr"Estaba a punto de encender el auto./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Espere! - gritó el chico, asustando al pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué sucede?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Se me olvida algo, ¿puede esperarme un momento?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien pero no tardes - dicho esto el de ojos bicolor bajo como alma que lleva el diablo perdiéndose en las escaleras del edificio - Y yo diciéndole que no se le olvidaran las cosas - se recargo en su asiento y cruzo los brazos./p  
p dir="ltr"En el momento que cerro los ojos, se escucho la puerta abriéndose, los abrió inmediatamente pensando en que era algún extraño./p  
p dir="ltr"- Regrese - dijo el peliblanco subiendo de nuevo al auto./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que rápido./p  
p dir="ltr"- No quería hacerlo esperar - le extendió una bolsa de papel - Esto es para usted Nakahara-san./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué es? - aceptó la bolsa y curioso le hecho un vistazo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es un vino de edición especial, según la tienda en la que me la gane - río nervioso - No se de vinos así que no estoy seguro./p  
p dir="ltr"Efectivamente era un vino especial./p  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja se quedo sin palabras. Observaba con atención aquella bolsa de papel y sonrió.br /Era la primera vez que recibía un regalo sin que tuviera que dar indirectas de quererlo. Pues así era Dazai, Chuuya tenia que decirle que quería e insinuarle indirectamente para que pudiera dárselo. Aunque el pudiera comprarlo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias, Atsushi-kun - paso, para la parte de atrás del auto, la bolsa - Lo guardaré./p  
p dir="ltr"El peliblanco solo asintió. br /Chuuya encendió el auto de nuevo y salieron del estacionamiento./p  
p dir="ltr"- Nakahara-san, ¿alguna vez ha probado las patatas gratinadas?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Por supuesto que si, son deliciosas. ¿Quisiera saber a quien no le gusta?./p  
p dir="ltr"- A Akutagawa - dijo sin más - Por eso quisiera saber, si no le importa, si le traigo un poco y me dice que tan bien sabe./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Akutagawa?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Oh, así se llama mi pareja, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke - comenta jugando con el cinturón - Y no le gustan las papas gratinadas./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Acaso no le gustan las papas?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - dijo con tono desanimado./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Atsushi-kun?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - voltea a mirar al pelinaranja./p  
p dir="ltr"- Quiero probar tu comida - sonrío./p  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias, le traeré un poco mañana./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Tan pronto?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Es que las papas ya están listas para gratinarse - en su rostro pudo notarse la vergüenza./p  
p dir="ltr"La verdad es que, compro las papas en oferta y como todo buen cazador de ofertas, no pudo dejar escapar aquella./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien, Atsushi-kun, puedes traerlo mañana - en ese momento apago el auto./p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos bicolor se sorprendió y observo el lugar donde se encontraban, ya habían llegado al hospital./p  
p dir="ltr"- Llegamos - dijo divertido viendo la cara de confusión del albino - Atsushi-kun, ¿si te diste cuenta de que manejaba mientras hablamos, verdad? - le cuestiona con una sonrisa en sus labios./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si pero no recuerdo que haya manejado como la luz para llegar tan pronto - se escucho una carcajada por parte del mayor - L-lo siento, estaba distraído.../p  
p dir="ltr"- No te disculpes, esta bien - coloca una mano sobre el hombro del chico - Creo que de verdad quieres que pruebe tu comida - muestra una pequeña sonrisa - Anda, que te esperan./p  
p dir="ltr"El albino asintió y bajo del auto. A ojos del pelinaranja este desapareció de la entrada del /Sin más que hacer encendió de nuevo el auto y ahora se dirigía a casa. br /Tardo unos minutos en llegar, estaciono su auto, tomo aquellas bolsas que se encontraban en la parte de pasajeros de su auto y rápidamente subió a su departamento./p  
p dir="ltr"Al entrar en el, se acercó a la cocina, dejo las bolsas en la mesa, de la alacena tomo una copa y un /Como es su costumbre se sirvió en la copa y se llevó la botella con él a su pequeña sala. Encendió la televisión, cambiando así con el control a los canales sin poder encontrar alguno de su gusto./p  
p dir="ltr"Al dejarle en algún canal, nada interesante, lo miraba. Se trataba de un documental sobre tigres blancos. El cual después de ver un rato, notó que le /Ahora si, lo observaba con mayor atención./p  
p dir="ltr"- Son bellos pero aterradores - dijo mientras llevaba la copa a sus labios./p  
p dir="ltr"En el documental, estaban hablando del apareamiento de estos, un procesos que para el pelinaranja le parecía bastante interesante./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"em"Cuando una hembra receptiva y un macho se encuentran, establecen el cortejo moviéndose en círculos y vocalizando; ambos se gruñen y se separan en un proceso de..." /em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"En ese momento tocan su puerta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk, ¿quién demonios es? - se queda en el sillón viendo la televisión. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"em"Reconocimiento mutuo y creación de confianza. Entonces se acercan y la hembra comienza a lamer, acicalar y acariciar al macho con el hocico para después revolcarse en el suelo y..."./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Vuelven a tocar. Lo ignora. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"em"Tenderse boca abajo, indicando que está lista. Acto seguido, el macho se coloca sobre ella con las rodillas dobladas para no aplastarla con su peso, ruge y le sujeta el cuello con los dientes mientras su compañera intenta ponerse de pie y darle zarpazos"./em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Chuuya! - grita abriendo la puerta - Quiero ser amable y atento pero contigo no se puede./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja lo ignora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Oh~ vamos, dime que estas aquí - ve al pequeño de ojos azules en el sillón viendo la tele muy atentamente - Ahí estas - se acercó./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Como fue completamente ignorado, se sentó a lado del pelinaranja en el sillón y de igual manera que el de ojos azules, miraba el documental. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Ciertamente Chuuya, desde que llego el castaño, no pudo poner más atención al /Incluso ahora quería concentrarse más, ya que mostraban la forma en la que un tigre hembra cuidaba de su cría./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eso es adorable - comentó el castaño - De verdad debe querer mucho a su bebe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja no dijo nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me pregunto que tan buen padre serás Chuuya.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Le ignoro de nuevo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez sea igual que tú - se quedo callado un momento - Pequeño./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Callate de una vez maldito!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, aquí estas~ - tenia esa sonrisa tonta de siempre - Venga Chuuya, ¿qué te costaba contestarme?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Mucho, gasto mis energías en algo que no lo vale - termina el contenido de su copa y se levanta del sillón, dirigiéndose a la cocina. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Qué malo!~ - el castaño de igual manera se levanto y lo siguió, quedándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya no le contestó, abrió la alacena y sacó otra botella de vino./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Emborracharse ahora no es la mejor opción - se acerca al pelinaranja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos azules le daba la espalda y sin hacerle caso abrió la otra botella. Se encontraba vertiendo el vino en la copa cuando sintió las manos del castaño en su cintura. Sin hacer movimiento alguno ante las manos ajenas, termino de servir su copa y se la llevo a la boca./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El castaño por su parte se pego al pelinaranja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No estoy de humor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Estas seguro~?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Muy seguro - dijo firmemente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Bien - le soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás - Cancelaré la reservación en el Petit french./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que odio ese lugar. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabia que amabas su comida - ya tenia el celular en la mano - Sólo es el nombre el que te molesta./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Imbécil, si lo sabes, ¿por qué no hiciste reservación en otro lugar?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes perfectamente que es el único lugar con buena comida y vino, de la ciudad./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya sabia que era cierto, que el lugar es muy prestigioso y bastante demandado. Es muy difícil sacar una reservación ese mismo día, tienes que anticiparte 3 meses. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Un verdadero fastidio pero sabia que siempre de alguna manera Dazai lograría conseguir la reservación ese día. Y ciertamente a él le encanta la comida de ese lugar así como ama la colección de vinos que /Giro para mirar al de ojos cafés./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿A qué hora es?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- En una hora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Estaré listo para entonces - salió de la cocina llevándose consigo la copa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Me harás esperar? - preguntaba mirando al de ojos azules irse./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Solo debiste avisarme por teléfono - ya se encontraba en su habitación así que hablo más alto. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Quería verte./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya sabía que no era cierto, que estaba mintiendo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ya me viste, puedes regresar en una hora./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No seas así ~ - el castaño ya se encontraba en la habitación del pelinaranja - No te he hecho nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos azules le miro de manera acusativa. El castaño lo miraba sin decir nada, Chuuya puso los ojos en blanco y se giró./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Sabes que puedes quedarte en el sillón a dormir./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Entonces te esperaré - salió de la habitación sin decir nada más./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya se dio la tarea de buscar su ropa para la ocasión, y la verdad no lo hacia tanto por su acompañante, si no más bien por si mismo y aquel lugar donde todo es de la alta /Buscaba su sombrero favorito para esas ocasiones./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tiene que estar... - susurraba mientras removía dentro de su closet. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sus manos pasaban a través de aquellas prendas que colgaban de los ganchos, hurtaba dentro de aquellas ropas perfectamente dobladas, hacía a un lado sus zapatos perfectamente acomodados y no aparecía dicho sombrero./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Donde diablos está? - se preguntaba aun desarreglando todo su closet. Hasta que llego a toparse una caja./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El pelinaranja estaba confundido pues no se acordaba de aquella caja. La saco de ahí y la llevo a una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación. La sacudió un poco, notó que esta no estaba cerrada. Con curiosidad la abre y se sorprende así mismo al descubrir lo que había en el interior./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es cierto - dijo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La caja se encontraba llena de cosas viejas, bastante viejas. Fotos, cartas, objetos simples y /Comenzó a recordar, en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa /El contenido de dicho cubo de cartón se debia a que cuando era niño, tuvo una amistad rara./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Tenia un "amigo" que decía ser de la ciudad. Este amigo existente pero no visible, se contacto con el por medio de una nota dejada en una botella en donde le gusta perder el tiempo. Su lugar favorito. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"De niño siempre le gustó ir a la parte de la ciudad donde la gente no se acerca, su escondite. Lo descubrió mediante una bola de vándalos a medio morir por el alcohol, simple curiosidad. Pero no fue hacia donde ellos. Exactamente no quería convivir con aquellas personas pero era raro ver a ese tipo de gente cerca de la ciudad, se preguntaba, ¿donde dormían? No en el parque, ahí los podrían llevar directo a la cárcel, la ruta le parecía bastante extraña cuando los siguió. Al llegar a los edificios abandonados decidió irse a otros, a /Encontró cosas totalmente aburridas, edificios en obras negras, ¿qué de bueno podrían tener?. Se distraía a él mismo con juegos vagos inventados, no quería volver a su casa, le era aun más aburrido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"En uno de sus juegos, que consistía en tirar las piedras hacia arriba, una de ellas al caer al suelo hizo un eco extraño. Su curiosidad pudo más y se acercó a donde se produjo el ruido. Al caminar, a lo lejos pudo ver una caja fuerte, parecía en buen estado, es más estaba nueva. Miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona, le era meramente extraño porque había estado ahí desde hace horas y ni un alma se había acercado a él./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se acercó y abrió aquella caja, sólo había una botella vacía, eso aparentaba pero la saco y coloco su ojo en la abertura de la botella, dentro de ella había un papel. Con adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo saco la hoja, y leyó el contenido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /strongem¿Quieres ser mi amigo?./em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Sorprendido por la pregunta en el papel, una vez más se giro para buscar a alguien más a su alrededor./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Quién habrá dejado esa nota?./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Para quién sería?./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Podría contestar y no regresar jamás?./p  
p dir="ltr"Después se dio cuenta que, no tenía con que contestar, así que metió la hoja de nuevo a la botella, esta la metió a la caja fuerte y la cerró para darse vuelta e irse de ese lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué clase de loco deja esas cosas?./p  
p dir="ltr"Se quejó mientras salía de aquella construcción./p  
p dir="ltr"Se fue nuevamente a su casa, donde le recibieron con una noticia muy mala./p  
p dir="ltr"Al día siguiente, regreso a ese lugar pero no a donde se encontraba la caja fuerte. Se adentro un poco más a esas construcciones abandonadas, hasta que encontró una bodega, un tanto más descuidada que las otras construcciones pero esta, estaba al final, justo estaba frente la playa, al acercarse a la orilla de la construcción tuvo una hermosa /Podía ver el mar y el maravilloso sol, su cara podía sentir la brisa del aire. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar esa ventisca que le proporcionaba vitalidad./p  
p dir="ltr"Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos a esa bella playa, algo le llamo la atención y era una botella que se encontraba en la arena debajo de donde estaba /Extrañado bajo para levantarla y como si supiera que habría algo dentro, reviso./p  
p dir="ltr"Efectivamente había algo, otra hoja. La saco y la miro./p  
p dir="ltr"strongemYa eres mi amigo, ¿cierto?. Si has encontrado esta carta, ¡por supuesto que si!. Me dicen Пацук. Un gusto./em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Detuvo la lectura./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué diablos dice?./p  
p dir="ltr"Sin saber exactamente que dice aquella palabra sigue su lectura./p  
p dir="ltr"strongemNormalmente/em/strongstrongem no salgo de mi casa por eso dejo estas botellas con notas, /em/strongstrongem¡espera/em/strongstrongem más!./em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Si no sale de su casa, como deja aquí las botellas?./p  
p dir="ltr"Ahora más que extrañado, comenzaba a tener miedo. Esta vez se llevo la nota consigo pero dejo la botella. Y se fue del lugar./p  
p dir="ltr"Por un tiempo no se presento a aquella construcción sin terminar pero lleno de curiosidad en saber si era verdad lo que decía aquella nota fue de /Esta vez había la misma cantidad de botellas de los días que no fue y se dispuso a leerlas /El ir leyendo una por una se dio cuenta de que, en verdad el que escribía las notas era humano y al parecer un niño porque digamos que su ortografía no era buena. Las primera cartas eran absurdamente legibles y entendibles. Las demás ya no tanto./p  
p dir="ltr"Decidido se fue a su casa y se dispuso a escribir una nota, quería contestar y que le respondieran sus preguntas. La primera carta que escribió fue de una sola pregunta, fue contestada, la segunda incluía tres preguntas y fueron respondidas. Y así siguió sucesivamente, hizo una amistad por medio de cartas. Pero jamás vio a la persona que le escribía en persona./p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras fue creciendo, la amistad también pero hubo un día en el cual recibió una noticia. Ya no podría recibir ni mandar cartas, su amigo se iría de la ciudad y no sabia si iba a regresar. Un tanto triste aceptó ese hecho y efectivamente no volvió a recibir cartas./p  
p dir="ltr"- Que buenos tiempos.../p  
p dir="ltr"Susurro para si y guardo de nuevo aquellas cartas en la caja, cerrando esta vez con cinta la caja, observo la hora y ya casi era hora de irse./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ya estas listo Chuuya~?./p  
p dir="ltr"Se oyó la voz del castaño acercarse de nuevo a su habitación./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus recuerdos?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No molestes - le dijo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Por favor, solo te hice una pregunta - ya estaba en el marco de la puerta - No seas malo conmigo.../p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Puedes callarte? Ya voy./p  
p dir="ltr"Se levanto de su cama, dejando la caja ahí, busco una vez más en su closet y en la parte alta de este ahí se encontraba el sombrero, lo sacudió./p  
p dir="ltr"- Al fin lo encontraste./p  
p dir="ltr"- Si - contesto con calma mientras se acercaba a su espejo, se acomodo el cabello para poder colocarlo sobre su su cabeza y se dio una ligera mirada a su atuendo - Ya estoy listo, vámonos./p  
p dir="ltr"Al decir esto, estaba por salir de su habitación pero una mano lo detuvo./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué tal si...?/p  
p dir="ltr"- No ahora, veremos si después./p  
p dir="ltr"Dijo el pelinaranja para quitar su mano y salir finalmente./p  
p dir="ltr"- Esta vez tienes que ganarlo - le comentó./p  
p dir="ltr"En el rostro del castaño apareció una sonrisa y salió tras el /Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del departamento para dirigirse al estacionamiento, al auto de Chuuya. br /Ya era normal que él llevara al de ojos cafés, ni loco dejaba que el castaño lo llevará en su auto o en otro, era un peligro total./p  
p dir="ltr"Ambos subieron en el, Chuuya encendió el auto y al poco rato ya estaban en camino al restaurante./p  
p dir="ltr"- Chuuuuuyaaaa~/p  
p dir="ltr"Hablo el castaño o podría decirse que más bien grito, lo que irritó un poco a su acompañante./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué quieres Dazai?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Quisiera saber el contenido de esa caja./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Cómo...? - se sorprendió ante la pregunta que le hizo su acompañante./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Qué tiene la caja?./p  
p dir="ltr"- No voy a decirte, yo quisiera saber, ¿cómo sabes de la caja? No la viste./p  
p dir="ltr"- Pues si la vi, la dejaste en la cama pero una vez que me quede contigo, abrí tu closet y fue la primera vez que vi la caja pero no la toque ni la abrí - dijo alzando sus manos - Por eso tengo esa pregunta Chuuya./p  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Desde cuándo sabes de la caja?./p  
p dir="ltr"- Ya tiene 6 meses./p  
p dir="ltr"Le extrañaba del todo que el castaño se quedará con la duda por tanto tiempo. Esa caja lleva ahí años y le sorprende que no la haya visto antes aunque la verdad duda que este diciendo la verdad, lo conoce y sabe como es. Puede que sepa ya el contenido y sólo este fingiendo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Tsk no te diré nada - giro el volante del auto - Así que no preguntes de nuevo./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño solo se recargo en el asiento, miraba por la ventana, los edificios, las personas, los autos y los objetos materiales. Miraba a los perros que andaban en bola y los solitarios, igual veía a una que otra pareja. El auto se detuvo por culpa de un semáforo, ahora podía escuchar con claridad la música que el pelinaranja había puesto en su reproductor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se había perdido entre tanta imagen, su mente /En tanto el tiempo se le hacia algo eterno, como siempre, quería llegar ya. Esta vez le preocupaba su desesperación, suele ser más calmado y relajado. Podía verse así pero por dentro realmente estaba inquieto, ¿por qué?./p  
p dir="ltr"El auto volvió a moverse esta vez más lento, estaban en una carretera que tiende a proporcionar más tráfico que viabilidad. Lo que hacia que se desesperará aun más, a su lado, un auto color vino llevaba su misma velocidad, iban a la par. En el otro auto se veían a 3 personas, mamá, papá y una niña, la hija, está se miraba feliz jugando con varios peluches y los había bailar en el /Dazai miraba atento a cada acción de la niña, los movimientos, los peluches e incluso para no aburrirse y desesperarse comenzó a leer los labios de la niña para saber que tanta diversión tenia./p  
p dir="ltr"Le seguía con agilidad su habla, se veía que la niña adoraba a los peluches pues sacaba uno de cada animal existente. Hasta que saco uno de un tigre blanco, Dazai detuvo sus labios, dejo de seguir a la niña, para mirar al peluche, el cual la niña movia en el /Veía atento como ese peluche se movía de un lado a otro dentro del auto, hasta que se detuvo en la ventana a su lado, fue cuando la niña lo noto. Dazai sonrió y la niña también, como gesto amable de la niña, lo saludo con su manita e hizo que el peluche igual lo hiciera./p  
p dir="ltr"Con media sonrisa en el rostro vio como el auto se alejaba de ellos y se despidió de la niña./p  
p dir="ltr"- No quiero denuncias Dazai./p  
p dir="ltr"Dijo el pelinaranja concentrado en mirar la carretera./p  
p dir="ltr"El castaño no contesto, seguía mirando por la ventana y el tráfico poco a poco se disolvía dejándolos pasar hacia su /Unos minutos más de carretera y habían llegado por fin a su lugar de llegada./p  
p dir="ltr"Ambos bajaron del auto, cuando Chuuya estacionó el auto, frente al restaurante./p  
p dir="ltr"- Vamos mi querido acompañante - dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia. El pelinaranja ni se dio cuenta de en que momento fue que se acercó a el./p  
p dir="ltr"- Basta Dazai, entremos de una vez - fastidiado por la actitud del castaño, le ignoro y comenzó a caminar./p  
p dir="ltr"- Soy caballeroso./p  
p dir="ltr"- No fingas./p  
p dir="ltr"- No lo hago./p  
p dir="ltr"El de ojos azules puso los ojos en blanco, en ocasiones las acciones del de ojos cafés le gustaba pero había ocasiones en las que le /Ese era una ocasión fastidiosa./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Por qué?./p  
p dir="ltr"Al entrar al restaurante, los llevaron a la mesa reservada. Donde de inmediato Chuuya pidió vino./p  
p dir="ltr"- Buena elección - dijo el castaño mirando la carta./p  
p dir="ltr"A veces el pelinaranja se preguntaba si de verdad le interesaba comer a Dazai o sólo era para darle gusto a el. Cuando van a ese lugar, por supuesto que come pero y cuando no lo ve. A veces le entra la curiosidad pero después de ser fastidiado lo olvida por completo./p  
p dir="ltr"- Aquí esta su vino - dijo el camarero dejando en la mesa las dos copas - ¿Qué van a pedir?./p  
p dir="ltr"Chuuya miró a Dazai quien aun estaba concentrado, el castaño al sentir que lo miraban, alza la vista./p  
p dir="ltr"- Sorprenderme - con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba retando al castaño para ordenar la comida y ver si aun le importaba./p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"~°~°~°~°~/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Las calles estaban siendo envueltas por la oscuridad, se estaba haciendo tarde y la gente hacia notar más ese dato. Se apresuraban para llegar a sus hogares o quizás a alguna cita, las calles de la ciudad se llenan un poco más por las tardes-noches. Era menos seguro pero más viable, gracias a el trabajo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La pequeña peliazul andaba comprando algunos víveres. Necesitaba comprar para ella y para su amigo. El chico que no veía hace años, no se lo pidió pero necesitaba llevar algo si pensaba ir a verlo, aunque no en este momento. Se encontraba en el pasillo de las golosinas, de pequeños, recuerda que Atsushi deseaba siempre comer dulces, ella realmente quería darle muchos dulces pero le era difícil. En su situación no era posible hacerlo pero ahora que ya tiene dinero propio puede hacerlo y por montones o bueno, moderadamente./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Estando frente a esos anaqueles llenos de chucherías, no sabia que comprar, paseaba sus ojos sin encontrar algo convincente, hace años que no lo ve y por supuesto que las personas cambian. Ahora no sabe si aun le gustan los mismos dulces o si de perdida todavía le gustan. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Estaba por tomar una bolsa de papas pero se detuvo y no lo tomo, hizo lo mismo con unas gomitas, e iba por ese camino de nuevo con unas galletas./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Tal vez debas comprar algunos chocolates, es lo que más les gusta a todos en general./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Una voz detrás suya le comentó, un tanto sorprendida, gira su cabeza para ver de quien se /La persona le estaba dando la espalda, sólo podía ver su abrigo, todo elegante y costoso./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- O simplemente lo que siempre comen es lo mejor. No es necesario probar algo nuevo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Seguía hablando, esta vez la de ojos azules giro su cuerpo, quería hablar con esa persona quien sólo hablaba como si supiera todo. Le dejaría en claro muy amablemente que no necesitaba /Justo en el momento en que ella giraba, lo persona lo hizo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo siento, no quería entrometerme - dijo al ver la expresión de la chica - Es sólo que, te vi dudosa en cuanto a que escoger y di mi opinión. De verdad lo siento./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hizo una reverencia, la peliazul lo miraba con cautela./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Gracias por ayudarme./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hablo finalmente, con lo que la persona se levantó y le dedico una sonrisa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Creo que si le llevaré los chocolates - menciono mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia los anaqueles. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Podrías llevarle esos, son los más vendidos y más demandados - le señalo los chocolates - Bueno, ya no te molestaré más, me tengo que ir./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Le agradezco su ayuda.../p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Quería llamarlo de alguna manera pero era obvio que no sabia como./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Me llamo Dostoyevski Fyodor, sólo dime Fyodor./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Le dedico nuevamente una sonrisa, a lo que la pequeña sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Miro de nueva cuenta a aquel hombre de cabellos azabache y ropa elegante. Tenia una sensación de ya haberlo visto en alguna parte, esa ropa y ese rostro se le hacían conocidos pero no recordaba el porqué. Por el contrario el de ojos violetas no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Sabia en el fondo que la chica lo estaba analizando y sabia perfectamente como evadir ese tipo de análisis hacia el./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Eres un caso especial - dijo, produciendo en la peliazul parpadear confundida - Mayormente cuando digo mi nombre, se ponen a gritar y querer tomar fotos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Kyoka ante tales palabras, no sabia realmente que decir, no sabia a que se refería o que trataba de insinuar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Veo que definitivamente no me conoces - llevo una de sus manos a su pecho para hacer una reverencia - Eso esta muy bien señorita... disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es Izumi Kyouka - hizo una reverencia como respuesta. No dijo mas pues esperaba que siguiera hablando para poder entenderle./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Señorita Izumi - termino de hacer su reverencia - Me alegra que sea así./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La peliazul seguía sin entender nada de lo que decía pero lo que mas le desconcertaba era que, definitivamente conoce a esa persona o al menos cree haberlo visto en algún lado. No puede acordarse y se frustra./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El azabache al ver la cara de la pequeña, toda confundida y sin entenderle nada, sonríe./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Señorita Izumi, vine a este lugar sólo para comprar algo llamado "soda", desconozco totalmente a que se refiere, ¿qué es eso?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica, por un momento le lanzo una mirada de duda pero el contrario no reaccionó, lo que le hizo suponer que de verdad no sabia. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es una bebida carbonatada de diferentes sabores y compañías./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ya veo... Alguien me dijo que viniera a comprar una que se hace llamar "yuza-soda". ¿Me haría el gran favor de decirme, donde se encuentra?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La de ojos azules asintió, se dio la vuelta para tomar varios dulces y colocarlas en el cesto que llevaba consigo. Giró de nuevo hacia el azabache, diciendo que la siguiera a lo que este le hizo /Estando ya, en los refrigeradores la chica le señala la soda./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Ahí están, hay por lo menos 5 sabores. Sólo abra el refrigerador y tome el que guste./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Fyodor le hizo caso, tomó la bebida, al sacarla se quejó de lo frío que estaba dentro. Sin mas que hacer, ambos se dirigieron a la caja, a pagar. Una vez realizado sus pagos, salieron de aquel mini super. El azabache estaba por hablar, cuando unos gritos se oyeron no muy lejos de ellos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Kya! ¡Fyodor-kun esta aquí!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Si es él! ¡Si es él!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Corran, corran, ¡antes de que se vaya!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Con quién esta?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Es una chica... ¿Estarán saliendo?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Lo dudo, ella tiene una bolsa, seguro igual es una fan./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡¿Fyodor-kun toma soda?!/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Esas preguntas y más, se escucharon, las chicas después de ver que el de ojos violetas las miraba de reojo, salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba. /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Fyodor-kun! ¡Fyodor-kun!. Tomate una foto conmigo, ¿si?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Esa propuesta, fue escuchada por mas de dos minutos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Kyouka sólo veía extrañada esa escena, pero mas que eso estaba siendo atacada "inconscientemente" por aquellas chicas que revolotean alrededor de el chico. Gracias a una de ellas, que "accidentalmente" la empujo pudo alejarse mas de esa escena e irse sin preocupaciones. Tomo su camino a casa, agradecía que las chicas fueran agresivas, que si no, no podría regresar a casa. El chico que recién conoció era famoso por lo que pudo observar, tal vez por eso se le hacia conocido./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Lo que acaba de pasar tuvo que dejarlo pasar ya que su celular sonaba, era una llamada y era de Atsushi. No dudo en contestar./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Hola./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Kyouka! ¡Hola! No sabia si ibas a contestarme, perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó del otro lado de la línea./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No, nada./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Kyouka, dime, ¿sabes algo acerca de las entrevistas de Chuuya,san?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Son las que llevara acabo a partir de mañana, me parece. ¿Por qué la pregunta Atsushi?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Quería pedirte un favor Kyouka./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿De que se trata?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Podríamos hablar de esto ahora?. No me siento cómodo hablando esto por teléfono./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Ahora?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Si, se que ya es tarde pero de verdad que necesito hablar contigo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- At... - fue interrumpida antes de si quiera decir algo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Yo iré por ti a tu casa y yo te iré a dejar, por favor Kyouka./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"La línea quedo en silencio por ambos lados, la peliazul sonrió y cerro los ojos./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Esta bien Atsushi, por el momento no estoy en mi casa./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¿Donde estas? - la pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente - Bien, voy para allá./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Al colgar, se quedo parada. Le dijo a Atsushi que estaría ahí pero realmente si vendría caminando la vería de todos modos así que decidió caminar para encontrarse con su amigo./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- ¡Izumi!./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Se escuchó un grito detrás suyo, al voltear para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió. Le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera tras ella, después de haberlo abandonado./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- Perdón, eso era lo que quería evitar - se acerca cada vez mas a la chica, hasta quedar a una distancia en la que pudieran entablar una conversación - Quería disculparme./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No es necesario./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"- No seria muy caballeroso de mi parte si dejo a una dama caminar sóla por la calle, ¿me permites acompañarte?./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《 /span/font/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr"br /¡Ay, no! Pensé que no lo acabaría :'D./p  
p dir="ltr"¿Cómo están todos?. Este año si que esta lleno de sorpresas, todos sabemos que hoy en día estamos en cuarentena. Chiquitxs preciosxs que me leen. ¡Cuidense mucho!. Ya están hartxs de escuchar esto pero no salgan a la calle si no es necesario, lavense las manos y coman /Con esto de la cuarentena me ha dado tiempo de acabar un capitulo más pero me ha costado porque la uni me roba todo el tiempo y me quita la inspiración :'(. Que no cunda el pánico, que ya lo recupere y espero traerles pronto otro capítulo./p  
p dir="ltr"Dejemos a un lado las cosas extrañas y vayamos al fic. Díganme, ¿ustedes con quien shipean a Kyouka? Aparte de Atsushi, claro. Me ha costado ver con alguien a esta chiquilla, no sé por que, pero asies ':D. br /Cada vez Fyodor se hace mas presente (que cool) pero no se preocupen que ya verán que habrá nuevos integrantes a la historia, ¿quienes? Adivinen./p  
p dir="ltr"Como saben, me gusta que me digan que piensan sobre el rumbo de este fic. ¿Les gusta? ¿Alguna teoría nueva?br /Déjenme decirles que las leo y que me encanta su entusiasmo (io no zoi mala xd)/p  
p dir="ltr"En un futuro pienso hacer historias con ships que ustedes quieran pero por el momento debo terminar esta historia que no va ni a la mitad./p  
p dir="ltr"Bien pues no me queda mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y por favor, deberás, cuidense mucho ❤./p 


	8. Esperanza

\- Fyodor-san, no es necesario. Puedo andar sola, me espera alguien así que...

\- Insisto, dejame acompañarte, aunque sea sólo un poco.

Ante la insistencia del azabache, kyouka cerró los ojos y asintió.

\- Esta bien.

Dicho esto por parte de la peliazul, Fyodor como todo caballero hizo una señal con su mano, para que comenzará a caminar y poder hacerlo el.

Avanzaban lentamente por aquella calle poco concurrida.

\- Dime Izumi, ¿eres de aquí?.

\- Si, soy de aquí.

\- Entonces podrías decirme, ¿donde queda el anfiteatro de la ciudad?.

\- A decir verdad, hace poco regresé. Así que no, no puedo decirte sobre el anfiteatro.

Desconocía ya de la ciudad donde creció, no había tenido el tiempo de hacer un tour por las calles de Yokohama. Era algo que pensaba pedírselo al peliblanco.

\- Ya veo...

La respuesta del azabache dejo un hilo de conversación. Kyouka tenia experiencia en conversaciones cortas, podría decirse que así era siempre con ella.

Las calles ya estaban menos concurridas, pues era obvio que el tiempo corriera, ahora sólo habían parejas y personas que tal vez olvidaron algo importante en algún lugar. Los pasos de ambos se oían, unos pasos normales sin prisas.  
A decir verdad la ojiazul no sentía ya, la necesidad de saber quien era el chico que iba con ella. Pues si era importante o famoso, seguro que se olvidaría de ella en cuanto cada quien vaya por su camino.

La curiosidad se había ido, no totalmente, en cuanto al azabache si. Ahora tenia curiosidad por lo que el de ojos bicolor estaba por decirle.

\- ¿Puedo saber donde veras a la persona con la que te encontrarás?.

Esa pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Nos encontraríamos en el camino.

Pero ahora que lo piensa, no sabe donde vive Atsushi, hay más de una ruta para ir a ese mini super. Sólo le dijo que estaría por ese lugar, no que andaría para encontrarse con él, un pequeño detalle que de seguro le causará problemas. En un instante, llenando un espacio en la comunicación de ambos, un tono de llamada se oía del bolso de la peliazul. De inmediato sacó el celular, sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba, pues estaba segura que era su amigo.

\- Hola - contesto mirando al frente mientras seguía caminando.

\- ¿Kyouka, dónde estás? - la agitación que se oía en su voz evidenciaba que había o está corriendo, lo cual no le era claro a la pequeña.

\- Decidí caminar un poco, ¿dónde estás?.

\- Estoy en el minisuper - se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

Sin siquiera ver a su compañero, se detuvo y giro para mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde de encontraba el lugar que hace unos minutos abandono. No es como si hubiera avanzado kilómetros pero ya no veía la tienda a lo lejos. ¿Tan rápido dejo la tienda muy atrás?.

\- Bueno, esperame, voy para allá - sin dejar que el de ojos bicolor dijera algo, colgó.

Miro a su lado e hizo una reverencia.

\- Lo siento mucho Fyodor-san, debo regresar a la tienda - volvió a su posición original y miro a su acompañante - Ya no es necesario que me acompañe, puede irse sin preocupación - dijo amablemente.

Por su parte, el de ojos violetas, quien le había sorprendido la reverencia, sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- No te disculpes, aun así quiero acompañarte aunque sea para ir a la tienda.

No le importaba acompañar un poco mas a esa chica.

Kyouka miro con curiosidad a ese hombre, quien lucia un fabuloso abrigo, esperaba encontrar una pizca de desagrado en su mirada o en cualquier facción de su rostro pero no había nada. Al parecer decía la verdad.

\- Si no le molesta, le agradezco entonces - con una reverencia más, dijo esto comenzando a caminar.

Esta vez no hubo charla alguna pues la pequeña llevaba prisa, de verdad quería encontrarse ya con el peliblanco. A unos cuantos metros después de caminar con cierta rapidez a lo lejos, cerca de la tienda, noto a una persona con una chamarra negra y un gorro del mismo color, que se frotaba las manos. Raro, ya que llevaba guantes, ¿hacia tanto frío?. Este giro la cabeza y los ojos bicolor se encontraron con los ojos azules que iban directo hacia el, sonrió.

\- ¡Kyouka! Me alegro que estés bien, creí que te habías ido y habías olvidado que quería verte. Estaba a punto de llamarte de nuevo y preguntar si ya estabas en tu casa.

\- Realmente lo siento, comencé a caminar sin siquiera pensar en que tal vez esa no era la ruta que hacías tú también, perdón - hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que el peliblanco negaba con las manos muy nervioso.

\- Tranquila Kyouka, yo creí que si andarías pero igual no dije por cual lado llegaría, disculpame tú a mi.

Ambos se estaban disculpando, una escena un tanto graciosa para el que hasta el momento ignoraban. Desvío la mirada, observando un auto que acababa de llegar, su mirada paso a ser seria y fría pero sólo por un momento, se aclaró la garganta para que por lo menos la chica se percatara que estaba ahí. Funcionó, la peliazul se giró y miró al azabache.

\- Atsushi, él es Fyodor-san, una persona que acabo de conocer. Fyodor-san, él es Atsushi mi amigo - dijo mientras lo señalaba.

El peliblanco hizo una reverencia a lo que el azabache hizo lo mismo.

\- Le agradezco que haya acompañando a Kyouka todo este tiempo.

\- No es nada, lo hice con gusto - miró brevemente hacia el auto - Izumi y Atsushi, debo retirarme me están esperando. Me alegro que te hayas encontrado con tu amigo Izumi - se dirigió a la de ojos azules - Nos vemos - se despidió de ambos para tomar camino al auto.

Atsushi y Kyouka sólo vieron como subió al auto y este arranco para irse. Al ver que el auto desapareció de su campo de visión fue la pequeña quien hablo primero.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Atsushi?.

Por alguna razón, ese hombre se le hacia conocido pero por más que trataba no recordaba quién era o donde lo había visto. Escuchó la pregunta de la peliazul y la miro.

\- Bueno, primero quiero que me ayudes en algo... importante - dijo dudoso, ya que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, llevar a su amiga a esas horas a a su casa, no se vería bien.

\- Dime de que se trata Atsushi - insistió la pequeña.

\- Quisiera que me ayudarás a cuidar de Akutagawa, los días de trabajo con Chuuya-san que se vienen estarán llenos gracias a que son mas de 5 hojas con datos de las personas pensadas para ser modelos de "La port", Nakahara-san ya me advirtió que hasta el sábado estaremos ocupados y como van los horarios que me dio, no me da la oportunidad de cuidarlo.

Paro abruptamente de hablar ya que la pequeña peliazul lo miraba un tanto confundida.

\- Ah, lo siento Kyouka, te he dicho demasiado - paso su mano por su cabeza, moviéndola avergonzado.

\- No es eso Atsushi - negó la ojiazul - Es que, no pensé que me pedirías ayuda en algo así, sobretodo porque no conozco a Akutagawa-san.

\- Eres de las pocas personas de confianza que conozco - desvío la mirada - Además de que, he pedido ayuda a más personas pero sólo pueden en la mañama y a algunos les da miedo Ryuu...

\- ¿Miedo? - preguntó la peliazul pero decidió mejor no esperar por la respuesta - Aun así yo puedo cuidarlo en la tarde Atsushi pero, ¿Akutagawa-san está de acuerdo?.

\- Él ya sabe de ti, sólo falta que se conozcan - dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera - Le he contado de ti desde que nos conocimos, así que nada mas falta que te vea y se retracte de lo que me ha dicho.

A lo último mencionado por el peliblanco confundió a la ojiazul pero no pregunto nada.

\- ¿Me llevaras con él ahora?.

\- Si no es incómodo para ti, igual puedo mandarte la dirección mañana para que llegues si no quieres ir hoy. Sólo le dejaría avisado que irás...

De nuevo el de ojos bicolor estaba hablando sin detenerse.

\- Atsushi - alzó la voz para detener al de ojos bicolor - Tranquilo, si me has llamado hoy y a esta hora es porque de verdad estas preocupado. Iré para conocerlo hoy y para que no te preocupes mañana y los siguientes días de trabajo.

El de ojos bicolor soltó un suspiro de alivio, en algún momento había colocado su mano en su pecho pero después de escuchar a su amiga la bajo. Su rostro se veía aliviado.

\- Te lo agradezco Kyouka, vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Invito a la pequeña a caminar con un ademán.

\- Atsushi, ¿cómo es Akutagawa-san?.

\- Verás es una persona muy callada, suele tener una cara de enojado pero así es su cara, su sentido del humor no es muy buena. No es quisquilloso a la hora de comer pero no le gusta para nada las habas y el no es fan de los dulces. Si los llega a comer pero no como me gustaría...

Dejo de hablar el de ojos bicolor, se avergonzo por la sonrisa que le ofrecía la pequeña.

Eso le recordó a la ojiazul, que le compro dulces a su amigo.

\- Atsushi, mira esto es para ti.

Saco una caja de chocolates de la bolsa y se la entrego al chico.

Al ver la caja, los ojos del bicolor se llenaron de un brillo conocido por la peliazul. Sus manos temblorosas tomaron la caja y hasta se podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo que hizo que la pequeña comenzara a preocuparse.

\- ¿Qué sucede Atsushi?.

\- Es que... son mis chocolates favoritos y... - las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del peliblanco, no pudo evitarlo. La ojiazul no supo que hacer - Es que, no creí que aun recuerdes cuales son mis favoritos.

Dijo limpiando las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

\- Me alegra mucho.

Ya había conversado con Kyouka, ya estaban un poco al tanto de sus vidas así que el peliblanco siempre pensó que la pequeña ya se había olvidado de él. Esos pensamientos le hicieron ponerse triste en ausencia de la peliazul pero en ese momento le estaba demostrando que no era así.

\- Yo nunca olvidaría nada de mi mejor amigo.

Al decir esto con una sonrisa, no vió venir un abrazo del mayor. Se sorprendió, más no tardó nada en responder. Los abrazos son lo que mas extrañaban los dos, desde que se vieron solo se había abrazado una vez.

Los reconfortó a ambos. Al separarse Atsushi mencionó que debían continuar, sin objeciones la peliazul siguió al mayor a su casa.

Estando ya en su departamento, Atsushi saca sus llaves, abre la puerta y le menciona a la pequeña que puede dejar sus cosas en la mesa de la sala. Mientras él se dedicaba a avisarle a el azabache que ha llegado. Por su parte Kyouka de alguna manera estaba bastante nerviosa, sería la primera vez que vería más detalladamente a la persona que conquistó el corazón de su amigo. Se aseguraría que las cosas entre ellos fueran bien, claro si el azabache se lo merecía.

\- Kyouka.

Salió de sus propios pensamientos al oir la voz del de ojos bicolor. Al voltear, este le hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercara, camino tranquila hasta él.

\- Aquí vamos - dijo colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta - Bien, pasa Kyouka.

Al abrirla pudo ver a un azabache sentado en la cama, mirando hacia su dirección. Las facciones que le mostraban eran bastantes claras para la pequeña, era serena y sin nada de enojo aunque así lo pareciera.

\- Ryuu te presento a Kyouka, mi amiga de la infancia - poso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña para acercarla a la cama - Kyouka te presento a Ryūnosuke, mi pareja - mencionó esto señalando al azabache.

\- Es un placer - dijo la ojiazul haciendo una reverencia de cortesía.

El azabache igual hizo una reverencia como pudo. Este miro a la chica con cautela, Atsushi se dio cuenta de ello y decidió seguir hablando, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer hacerlo.

\- Ella me ayudará a cuidarte por las tardes, la he traído para que se conozcan.

\- Te agradezco la ayuda que le proporcionas a Atsushi - agradeció el azabache.

\- No es nada, es un gusto para mi poder ayudarlo.

\- Te enseñaré lo que necesita comer y que medicamentos debe tomar - comentó el peliblanco acercándose a el buró, donde estaban las indicaciones - Vamos, te diré donde están las cosas - se acercó a la puerta, al abrirla dejo que Kyouka pasara primero y miro al azabache - Ahora regreso.

Ryū asintió y dejo que se fuera.

En la pequeña cocina Atsushi se acercó a la alacena, abrió las puertas de este y comenzó a darle las indicaciones a la peliazul. Kyouka puso la atención necesaria para no perderse ningún detalle.

\- Entonces, ¿vendrá alguien más a cuidar de Akutagwa-san?.

\- Si, se llama Kenji. Es una buena persona, ya lo conocerás.

\- Oda, deberías andar con cuidado.

Le ayudo a levantarse, el pelirrojo por andar entretenido con papeleo mientras caminaba, cayó y todos aquellos papeles volaron a su alrededor. Ango vió como este dio al suelo e inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Es este caso, es bastante fuerte y muy difícil. No sé como pensaba hacerlo Aku, creo que tal vez iba a pedirte ayuda porque te incumbe.

Comentaba mientras se levantaba y de paso con sus manos juntaba los papales.

\- Debes tranquilizarte, ¿qué fue lo que te alteró?.

\- Hay una notificación que le llegó a Aku... - dejo de hablar pues estaba mirando a la nada, se perdió, el de cabellos negros tuvo que llamar su atención pasando su mano frente a su cara de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Aun estas ahí?.

\- Si, si.

\- ¿Entonces?.

\- Debería decirle ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? - preguntó incrédulo el de ojos cafés - Acaba de salir del hospital, recayó, lo que es lamentable y cual sea que sea tu noticia, no querrá esperar y se levantará. Cosa que preocupará a mas de uno. El doctor dijo claramente que debería descansar, por ahora, ¿crees poder guardar por un tiempo la notificación?.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente a lo que dijo su compañero y es que era verdad. El de ojos grises era bastante impaciente cuando se trata de cosas importantes y esta era una cosa muy importante para él. El decirselo ahora provocaría que se quisiera levantar de su cama, salir y exponerse ante el peligro. Lo que provocaría que el peliblanco se preocupará y saliera del trabajo.

La pregunta que se hacía ahora era, ¿estaría solo en su casa?. Recuerda que lo fue a ver pero su conversación se baso mas en el trabajo. Se enteró de que alguien lo cuidará mientras el peliblanco no estuviera en casa pero no sabia si seria alguien conocido. Hasta ahora no ha tenido contacto con él, tal vez debería comunicarse para ver si podria ayudarlo en algo.

\- Bien, me gustaría que fuera así solo por unos días, tal vez ya se sienta mejor para el fin de semana.

La voz del de ojos cafés lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, esta bien. Se lo diré después.

\- Mientras tanto, deberíamos revisar ese caso - le señalo los papeles revueltos en sus manos.

El pelirrojo asintió y los dos fueron a su oficina. Comenzaron a hablar sobre el caso que le tocaría llevar a Akutagawa pero que por su salud ahora no puede.  
Hablaron por varias horas de eso, encontrado una posible solución pero después de tanto tiempo discutiendo el tema, ya se había agotado su hora de estar en la oficina. Era hora de irse a casa.

\- Deberías dejar esto para mañana.

\- Pero debemos saber, si estaba ahí.

\- Los policías nos avisarán de eso.

\- Bien, no puedo decir más. Descansa.

\- Igualmente, Ango.

Salió de la oficina del pelirrojo y se fue. Dejando solo a este.  
El de ojos grises, se levanto por fin de la silla, tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina. Abandonando por fin el despacho.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, pensaba en las posibilidades de ir a visitar al azabache pero aún estaba fresca la herida que recién se abrió. Esa que le decía que debió hacer algo para conquistar al azabache pero le era más que imposible. No estaba en la ciudad y cabe decir que no recordaba nada.

Ahora ya volvía a caer en cuenta de que, quería devuelta sus recuerdos pero esta vez seguirá el consejo de su amigo.

"Deja que las cosas fluyan".

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que su celular sonaba, indicándole que le estaban llamando.

\- Hola - contestó sin ver de quién se trataba.

\- Hola, Oda. ¿Dónde estás?.

\- De camino a casa.

Estaba sorprendido por recibir una llamada del azabache y a la vez muy contento por oírlo.

\- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Quiero hablar contigo sobre el caso y darte algunos tips que pensaba seguir.

\- Claro me gustaría pero no se donde vives.

\- Te envío la dirección por mensaje, te veo aquí.

Y el azabache colgó sin más, de inmediato recibió el mensaje con la ubicación. Sin esperar otra invitación camino hacia la casa de Akutagawa.

Para ser sinceros, el azabache había dejado de acercarse a él y lo había sentido mucho sin saber exactamente porqué, con muchas dudas en su cabeza decidió simplemente ir a verlo.

\- Debe ser por aquí.

Se decía así mismo llegando a una calle con varias casas, hasta que por fin dio con el número indicado. Tocó el timbre esperando no haberse equivocado.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio con aspecto relajado y ojos dorados.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó mirando con curiosidad a aquel pelirrojo que se notaba nervioso del otro lado - ¿Busca a alguien?.

Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez abriendo un poco más la puerta.

\- Yo lo estaba esperando.

La voz algo forzada salió del interior de la casa, el rubio se giró y corrió hacia el azabache que avanzaba con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué hace Akutagawa-san?.

Auxilio a ese débil cuerpo que trataba de llegar al centro de esa sala y lo llevo lo más pronto posible que pudo al pequeño sillón.

\- Adelante Oda - llamó al pelirrojo que aun se encontraba fuera de la casa - No haré la invitación dos veces.

Entendió que debía hacerlo así que cuando puso sus pies dentro, dijo las típicas palabras "perdón por la intromisión" y se dirigió a donde el azabache.

\- Akutagwa-san no debería salir así de pronto y menos sin ayuda - regaño el de ojos dorados.

\- A quién le importa.

\- Si le pasa algo, lo mas probable es que Atsushi-san no me hable.

Se oyó un suspiro sonoro por parte de Aku y se recargo en el sillón.

\- Tranquilo, no pasará de nuevo, dijiste que tenias que salir, ¿no es así? Ha llegado alguien confiable, puedes irte, ademas no tarda en llegar Kyouka.

\- ¿Seguro? - miró con cierta curiosidad al hombre que estaba aún parado en la sala - ¿Le dirá a Atsushsi-san que fue así?.

El adorable chico rubio, se había quedado más tiempo del que tenia previsto hacerlo, pues decidió ayudar a la pequeña de ojos azules que ya había conocido horas antes. Se le fue le tiempo.

\- Seguro - asintió e hizo un ademán con su mano, para que pudiera irse libremente. Su mirada viajo del rubio al pelirrojo y con ella le señalo el sillón de a lado - Toma asiento.

El de ojos grises asintió y de inmediato se sentó en el sillón. Miró de reojo al de ojos dorados quién se apresuraba en tomar sus cosas y salir.

\- Así que él te cuida - dijo tras oir la puerta cerrarse.

\- Si, Atsushi no quería dejarme solo y pensó en dejarme con una niñera.

\- Vamos, no lo consideras así.

\- A veces siento que es así.

Las palabras del azabache hicieron que un incomodo silencio se plantara en ese espacio, dejando al pelirrojo con miedo de hablar sobre el tema.

\- Y bien, ¿cuales son las recomendaciones?.

Preguntó un tanto nervioso, ¿y si el azabache quería hablar del tema? ¿podría ser que confiaba en él para hacerlo? O ¿estuvo bien cambiar de tema?.

\- Bueno, una cosa es que debes utilizar las habilidades de Ango al máximo, de pronto se vuelve inútil cuando esta cansado así que no lo canses. ¿Ves que necesitas pruebas de ADN? Pídele a Higuchi que se encargue m de eso después puedes verificar que las coartadas del cliente sean las verdaderas...

Se detuvo abruptamente, su mirada fue al pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento.

Oda abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?.

\- Comencé a hablar y ni siquiera he dejado espacio para que preguntes.

\- Realmente me gusta ver la pasión que tienes por el trabajo.

Dijo cariñosamente con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos veían al azabache y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas que no tenían que ver con el trabajo.

\- Es increible.

Dijo mirando ya solo con orgullo en sus ojos.  
El azabache no entendía que sucedía pero de alguna manera, escuchar hablar al pelirrojo tranquilamente le calmaba, eso quería decir que las cosas iban bien.

\- Siento no poder ofrecerte algo de beber.

\- No te preocupes, no es necesario.

\- Sabes Oda, me alegro que hayas regresado y te estés recuperando muy bien.

\- No tan bien.

Fue un susurro bastante inaudible para el azabache.

\- Oda, he dejado algunos papeles que queria darte en la habitación, con las prisas de salir a recibirte se me paso traerlos conmigo - se levantó pesadamente del sillón, muy lentamente.

El pelirrojo solo observaba, estaba alerta por si el azabache quería ayuda pero sabia que, aunque la necesitara no la pediría.

\- Oda, ¿podrías ayudarme? - Extendió su brazo hacia el pelirrojo.

El susodicho estaba perplejo, sabia que Akutagawa no era de los que pedían ayuda. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Le alegra saber el hecho que ese aspecto suyo haya cambiado pero ¿cuando fue?, lo observó por un instante y se levanto en su ayuda.  
Paso su brazo por la espalda de Akutagawa, sintió como este temblaba bajo su tacto, ¿tan mal está aún?.

\- Mira, es esa puerta - le señalo la puerta de la habitación con la cabeza.

Al llegar a ella, ambos ingresan pero el pelirrojo deja al azabache andar solo, quedándose cerca de la puerta, sentía que invadía privacidad. Al igual que sentía que, si miraba mucho le considerarían raro. Bajo la mirada y solo espero pacientemente en la puerta.

\- Aquí están.

Anuncio mientras tomaba los papeles en sus manos, con dificultad giro para dirigirse al pelirrojo, caminaba de regreso hacia el y poder entregarle los papeles.

\- Con esto debería ser suficiente para poder llevarlo a cabo sin pro...

Estaba tan absorto en los papeles que no vió, que en su camino había un pequeño banco. Aquel objeto estaba por el camino dando como resultado un tropiezo que lo llevaría al suelo, y bueno, para su suerte el pelirrojo que miraba al suelo se dio cuenta de ello, fue a su auxilio y afortunadamente llego a tomarlo en brazos antes de cualquier tragedia.

\- Veo que sigues siendo descuidado - aquellas palabras salieron del pelirrojo.

Lo que hizo que el de ojos grises le mirara sorprendido, esas palabras, ese tono de voz, le fueron tan familiares.  
Por el contrario, Oda no tenia idea del porque el azabache lo miraba así, tampoco tenia idea de por qué dijo eso. Abrazaba al azabache para evitar que cayera así que se encontraban frente a frente.

\- Oda...

Susurró el azabache, su respiración se estaba acelerando así que su cuerpo se movía demasiado. El pelirrojo se encontraba sin saber que hacer, entonces Akutagawa comenzó a toser bruscamente. Sin más, se apresuró a cargarlo para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo. Sacó su celular y marco el número del doctor del azabache, el cual pidió cuando lo fue a visitar al hospital, después de hacer la llamada se acercó a la cama.

\- Le llamaré a Atsushi.

Le anunció para comenzar a buscar el número en su celular pero una mano le tomo el brazo.

\- No lo hagas - habló mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza - Tiene un trabajo que le tomará días acabar, no quiero que se atrase por mi.

\- Pero...

Miro a los ojos del azabache, en su rostro había una expresión de súplica, de verdad que no quería molestar al peliblanco.

\- Se enojará cuando se entere.

\- Por eso no lo hará.

Dirigió su mirada a la del azabache, este lo miraba expectante pero también pudo sentir que esa mirada mas que buscar su respuesta positiva, buscaba su reconocimiento. Por un momento, pudo sentir como aquel chico recostado en la cama lo buscaba, quería saber si aun estaba ahí y él, trataba de buscarse en la mirada ajena. Esta le decía muchas cosas que le costaba comprender, entonces supo como podía recuperar la memoria.

\- Nakahara-san, deberíamos dejar que solo pase uno por uno, esto de traer a dos solo aumentará la presión entre ellos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, hay que tomar esto con calma, no se puede hacer mucho si tenemos que hablar con ellos. Nos tomará el mismo tiempo.

El pelinaranja acomodaba algunos papeles en la mesa que les habían proporcionado para sus entrevistas.

\- ¿Estas listo Atsushi?.

\- Mas que listo - respondió a animadamente.

\- ¡Pero miren este lugar! Esta que brilla mas que el sol - dijo tras abrir las puertas de par en par.

\- Gran entrada, ahora puedes irte.

\- Pero por supuesto que me iré, no quiero estar junto a personas que sonríen demasiado.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al peliblanco, quien dejo de sonreir y se sentó a un lado del de ojos azules, como si hubiese sido regañado.

\- Oh, no Atsushi-kun, no dejes de sonreir - se acercó rápidamente al de ojos bicolor y le tomo del mentón para hacer que le viera - Tú sonrisa es hermosa, claro que yo hablaba de las sonrisas falsas - al decir esto, miro de reojo al pelinaranja quién solo lo veía furiosamente.

El peliblanco ya tenia sus mejillas color carmín y el de ojos cafés sonrió por eso.

\- Alejate de Atsushi, Dazai - se levantó de su lugar para acercarse y quitar la mano del castaño - No quiero que vengas y le quites los ánimos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, desafiando el uno al otro. El peliblanco no entendía que pasaba pero veía la escena en silencio hasta que decidió hacer algo.

\- Dazai-san - lo llamó, a lo que el castaño volvió su mirada a él - Estoy confundido, ¿creí que tenía trabajo que hacer? ¿Qué hace aquí?.

\- ¿Me estas corriendo Atsushi-kun?.

\- No, no. No es eso, es sólo que, me había dicho Gin que hoy trabajaría fuera.

\- Estaba por irme pero no podía hacerlo sin despedirme.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! Siempre te largas como los gatos, sin avisar - resollo el pelinaranja.

\- Nos vemos Atsushi-kun - el castaño se despidió del menor y salió.

El de ojos bicolor creía que ambos tenían una relación bastante rara, la cual no esperaba comprender. Le dolía el corazón de siquiera intentarlo.

\- Hay que empezar Atsushi.

\- Si, Nakahara-san.

\- Oh, antes de empezar, toma esto - tomo un gafete de la mesa y se lo entregó - Deberás traer esto contigo si quieres entrar a este lugar de ahora en adelante, igual sirve para cuando sea necesario salir.

\- Esta bien - lo tomó y de inmediato se lo colgó.

\- Comencemos.

Anuncio para poder darle señal a uno de los chicos que esperaban en la puerta, dejando así entrar a la primera persona que seria entrevistada. Las preguntas eran fáciles de responder, no había numero exacto para las fotografías pues tenia que tomar las suficientes así que Atsushi se llevaba un poco más de tiempo que Chuuya.

Así se la pasaron las siguientes 5 horas, entrevistando y tomando fotos a muchos modelos, hombres, mujeres. La mayoría de piel clara pero igual de piel morena. Atsushi creyó que no seria difícil ni cansado hacerlo pero se equivoco por completo, es cansador tener que estar parandose por tiempos largos. Cuando por fin dio la hora de descanso, el peliblanco no pudo evitar levantarse a estirar, soltando un gran suspiro de cansancio.

\- Así que realmente te cansaste.

Comentó el pelinaranja que apenas se levantaba.

\- Lo siento - comenzó a disculparse - Es que de verdad que es agotador.

\- Jamás había hecho algo así, y te doy la razón así que no te disculpes. Deberíamos ir a comer.

\- Estaría mas que encantado - en aquel pequeño estudio se escucho un ruido bastante escandaloso. Lo que provoco que colocará sus manos en su estomago avergonzado - L-lo siento.

Se disculpó, el pelinranja lo veía asombrado, pues el de ojos bicolor estaba todo rojo y trataba de esconder su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

\- No te disculpes Atsushi, vamos a comer, yo invito.

\- Bueno Nakahara-san, ¿recuerda que dije que le traería comida?.

El ojiazul asintió, el peliblanco se acercaba al mayor lentamente.

\- Pues sucede que hoy traigo comida, si gusta podemos comer aquí o en mi oficina, aunque sabe que no es muy grande.

Continuó hablando con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó mirando al pelinaranja a los ojos.

Los ojos llenos de perplejidad, llenaban un rostro que tenia una sonrisa sincera. Había tenido muchas invitaciones a comer con coqueteos y otras con amenazas pero esta era una de las pocas veces que le han hecho una invitación sin ninguna segunda intención, además que, era la primera vez que alguien le preparaba comida, ¡a él!. Estaba feliz.

\- Que si - dijo con toda sinceridad - Si Atsushi, vayamos a comer a tu oficina.

\- Esta bien, tengo que calentarla, ¿le importaría esperarme ahí?.

El ojiazul asintió y ambos salieron de aquel lugar pero antes de llegar al elevador para subir a la oficina del peliblanco se desvió y dejo seguir solo a Nakahara.

Observó ya dentro del elevador, caminar al menor hacia la cafetería. Se preguntaba, ¿cuál seria su reacción si intentará hacer algo como Dazai? ¿Se sonrojará? ¿Se enojará?. Suspiro al ver las puertas cerrarse, dejo que el elevador lo llevara al piso indicado, al salir de el, camino hasta llegar a la oficina del menor.  
Al abrir la puerta, entro a la oficina y se acercó al escritorio para sentarse en una de las sillas, pero algo en el, le llamo la atención.

Sobre aquel escritorio había una caja, una caja blanca con un moño dorado y una pequeña nota.

_"Para recordarte_". 


End file.
